Hello Beautiful
by Milk40
Summary: Bella Swan Cullen a toujours trouvé que son beau-père était un très bel homme. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque cette petite étincelle d'attraction s'enflamme ? Bella n'est pas la seule qui pourrait se brûler. Son attirance secrète pourrait briser sa famille ! Traduction de Hello Beautiful, un drabble de SoapyMayhem qui ne laissera personne indifférent. Classé M pour langage cru et lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice : aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la traduction d'un drabble intitulé **_**Hello Beautiful,**_** dont l'auteure est la très divertissante SoapyMayhem. Pour celles d'entre vous qui ne le sauraient pas, j'aimerais expliquer qu'un drabble est une histoire publiée très souvent sous forme de chapitres très courts, et pour ma part je ferai mon possible pour publier deux fois par jour, tous les jours, sauf vers la fin quand les chapitres seront plus longs. Il y aura 104 chapitres en tout.  
**

**Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire cette fic, sachez que celle-ci contient un langage et des thèmes sexuels que certaines personnes pourraient juger offensants, incluant une relation inappropriée entre une très jeune femme et son beau-père. SoapyMayhem tient à préciser que **_**Hello Beautiful**_** est une histoire qui se termine bien.**

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure. **

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 1**

**o ****~ O ~ Bella Swan ~ O ~ o**

_Il arrive un moment dans la vie d'une petite fille où elle commence à voir son père sous un éclairage plus réaliste. Il cesse d'être le prince sans défaut ou le chevalier en armure étincelante qui monte la garde pour la sauver du vieux méchant dragon. Il cesse d'être celui qui est toujours là pour apaiser ses craintes et faire disparaître ses petits bobos avec un baiser, et il ne sera certainement pas son futur époux. Il est de chair et de sang. Il est faillible._

Dans mon cas, ce moment arriva lorsque j'avais environ six ans.

Ma mère et moi avions passé le weekend au ranch de ma grand-mère dans le nord de l'état. Grand-mère avait chopé la grippe durant notre séjour, si bien que nous avions dû revenir à la maison plus tôt que prévu, seulement pour trouver mon père sur le canapé, son corps nu flottant au-dessus d'une femme qui n'était de toute évidence pas ma mère.

À l'époque, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais les échanges de regards horrifiés ainsi que les cris et la dispute qui suivirent m'indiquèrent que mon père avait fait quelque chose de _très _mal.

Des années plus tard, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi ma mère n'avait pas téléphoné à mon père pour l'informer que nous arriverions plus tôt, bien que j'en sois venue à me demander si elle ne soupçonnait pas déjà ce qu'il fricotait dans son dos.

Il lui fallut longtemps avant de trouver à nouveau quelqu'un, et après ça, quelques fois par année, je revenais à la maison d'un weekend chez papa et elle avait encore un autre copain à me présenter.

Tristement, aucun de ses amoureux n'était à la hauteur, ni très longtemps dans les parages, d'ailleurs, du moins pas avant _lui_.

**Au prochain chapitre nous allons rencontrer l'homme mystérieux auquel Bella fait allusion… mais je pense que vous avez déjà une idée de son identité.**

**Qui est avec moi ? **

**À plus tard**

**Milk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Ceci est la dernière mise en garde que l'auteure tient à faire avant de poursuivre : son histoire contient des thèmes sexuels et un langage qui pourraient offenser certains lecteurs, y compris une relation inappropriée entre une très jeune femme et son beau-père. Ayant reçu de nombreuses questions suite à la publication du premier chapitre, elle tient à spécifier que **_**Hello Beautiful**_** aura une fin heureuse, et qu'il n'y aura pas de lemons entre Renée et Edward ; il sera seulement vaguement mentionné qu'ils couchent ensemble. Troisièmement, il y a une différence d'âge de 17 ans entre Bella et Edward, et finalement, il y aura de la tromperie (pas entre Bella et Edward), mais pas de pelotage entre Bella et Edward tant que Bella n'est pas majeure. **

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 2**

**o ****~ O ~ Bella Swan ~ O ~ o**

Ma mère me présenta son nouveau petit ami, M. Cullen, le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire.

Au début, j'étais vraiment très contrariée – les dîners d'anniversaire étaient censés être une affaire strictement familiale. Cependant, tout ça changea complètement lorsque je repérai l'homme ridiculement beau et séduisant qui nous faisait signe, installé dans le petit box isolé et tranquille qu'il avait réservé pour l'occasion.

« C'est lui, M. Cullen ? Wow, maman, il est trop hot ! » M'exclamai-je discrètement en tirant sur la manche de sa robe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle rougit et s'esclaffa légèrement à mon commentaire.

« Il est vraiment adorable aussi, » ajouta-t-elle avec excitation, accélérant le pas pour aller à sa rencontre.

Au moment d'atteindre la banquette, M. Cullen s'était levé debout, un sourire chaleureux égayant son beau visage. Cet homme était éblouissant, bien sûr, et à un niveau purement superficiel, je n'aurais pas pu être plus excitée pour ma mère.

À la fin du dîner, il fut décidé que non seulement il était extrêmement séduisant, mais il était aussi super sympa comme mec.

Quelqu'un que ma mère avait intérêt à garder.

« Merci pour le cadeau, » lui dis-je, me sentant sincèrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'écrire dans le petit journal personnel avec une reliure en cuir qu'il m'avait offert.

Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés avant ce repas au restaurant, pourtant son présent était l'un des plus attentionnés que j'aie reçus cette année.

Les yeux de M. Cullen s'illuminèrent à ma gratitude. « Ça me fait plaisir, Bella. Ta maman m'a dit que tu aimes écrire, alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire bon usage de ce journal, » répondit-il, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de ma mère.

Je leur souris – ils étaient clairement très épris l'un de l'autre.

« Oh, et merci aussi pour le dîner, M. Cullen ! »

« Je t'en prie, Bella, appelle-moi Edward, » me corrigea-t-il gentiment.

« Edward, » répétai-je, le trouvant encore plus charmant.

**Alors nous avons rencontré Edward – il a l'air d'un type bien, hein ?**

**Toujours avec moi ?**

**À plus tard (il est déjà tard pour certaines d'entre vous, alors à demain)  
**

**Milk**

**ps: il y a quelques lectrices qui voudraient que les chapitres soient plus longs, mais ce ne sera que rarement le cas car sinon cette fic ne serait pas un drabble.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem. Bonne lecture :0)  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 3**

**o ****~ O ~ Bella Swan ~ O ~ o**

Après le dîner, M. Cullen… euh… _Edward_ nous demanda si nous aimerions aller nous promener sur la jetée étant donné que le restaurant n'était pas très loin de la plage. Ça semblait amusant, bien plus que la perspective d'aller faire un peu de shopping comme ma mère l'avait suggéré, afin de dépenser l'argent que j'avais reçu pour mon anniversaire en fringues dont je n'avais vraiment pas envie.

Honnêtement, cependant, je n'avais jamais été une adepte de la mode, alors une excursion sur la jetée me semblait infiniment plus attrayante.

Après une courte balade dans le Range Rover d'Edward, nous arrivâmes à destination juste au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher. C'était magnifique, et je me retrouvai avec l'envie urgente de serrer Edward dans mes bras pour le remercier de m'avoir emmenée ici, mais je parvins d'une manière ou d'une autre à me retenir, me rappelant que je connaissais à peine cet homme.

Alors que nous marchions le long de la jetée tous les trois, Edward commença à me poser un tas de questions, montrant clairement qu'il essayait très fort d'établir un lien avec moi et faire bonne impression. Normalement je serais demeurée silencieuse, d'autant plus que c'était le comportement typique de la plupart des maris potentiels de maman. Seulement avec Edward, je n'étais pas agacée par ses questions réfléchies, je n'avais pas besoin de _faire semblant_ de l'apprécier, et contrairement aux autres, je n'avais pas besoin de tirer ma mère en aparté pour lui dire que son nouvel amoureux était un total couillon.

Exactement comme maman l'avait dit, Edward était en effet très gentil, et après avoir traîné avec lui un peu plus, je réalisai qu'il était également drôle, et intelligent, et intéressant, et simplement vraiment, vraiment… _super_.

Autrement dit, Edward Cullen était parfait.

**On dirait que quelqu'un a le béguin…**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Milk **


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Voilà, je poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance car devinez quoi ? On a une autre panne d'électricité ! (je suis de retour chez Target).**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 4**

**o ****~ O ~ Bella Swan ~ O ~ o**

« Écoute, est-ce que ça te plairait de te joindre à ta mère et à moi sur mon bateau ce weekend ? As-tu déjà fait une croisière sur un bateau de plaisance ? » Me demanda Edward avec enthousiasme alors que nous nous dirigions tous les trois vers l'extrémité de la jetée.

Du coin de l'œil, je notai que le visage de ma mère s'était quelque peu affaissé à sa soudaine invitation, mais elle s'empressa de dissimuler cette expression avant que je puisse réellement en penser quoi que ce soit. « Bella va passer le prochain weekend chez son père, » expliqua-t-elle avec un soupçon de regret qui sonnait faux. J'étais légèrement offensée par son comportement étrange, mais je ne le laissai pas me décourager. À la place, je levai simplement les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête en signe de désaccord.

Dernièrement, je détestais mes fins de semaine chez Charlie, surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Leah. Elle avait seulement sept ans de plus que moi, et c'était une garce qui se croyait sortie de la cuisse de Jupiter.

« Je préférerais sauter le weekend chez Charlie cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs il planifiait emmener Leah à l'opéra et me laisser à la maison toute seule pour le plus clair de la fin de semaine. Ils vont rester à l'hôtel et tout le tralala, alors il vaudrait mieux que je fasse les arrangements pour le weekend suivant, » leur dis-je, espérant que ma mère aurait pitié de moi et me sauverait de ce qui s'annonçait comme une visite merdique.

Maman parut un peu irritée, et je ne savais pas si c'était plus contre Charlie qui comptait pratiquement m'abandonner durant l'un de nos weekends, ou parce qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée de me voir me joindre à elle lors de sa randonnée en bateau avec Edward.

À ce moment-là, je cherchais juste un moyen d'éviter de devoir visiter Charlie, aussi ajoutai-je rapidement, « Je ne suis jamais allée en bateau non plus – ça a l'air chouette ! »

« Eh bien, voilà qui règle la question. Nous allons passer un moment très agréable. Juste nous trois, » conclut Edward, sa voix pleine d'entrain tandis qu'il passait son bras autour des épaules de ma mère. Elle lui lança un sourire crispé en retour, qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer – moi si, toutefois, et après une minute je me rendis compte qu'elle aurait sans doute voulu passer ce weekend seule avec Edward – pas que je puisse le lui reprocher non plus.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû me montrer un peu plus délicate, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle finirait par s'en remettre. Étant donné que j'étais chez Charlie un weekend sur deux, elle passerait beaucoup de temps seule avec Edward.

Dommage que le gars ne soit pas doté d'un fils de quinze ans tout aussi séduisant que lui avec qui je pourrais _jouer_.

**On dirait que Renée est déjà confrontée à des problèmes de jalousie…**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Milk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Petite précision de la part de l'auteure : présentement Bella a 15 ans, Edward a 32 ans, et Renée a 37 ans.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 5**

**o ****~ O ~ Bella Swan ~ O ~ o**

Charlie ne chercha pas à argumenter quand je lui dis que je n'allais pas passer le weekend à venir chez lui. À la place, il promit de m'emmener faire les boutiques le weekend suivant et de m'acheter le nouvel appareil photo numérique pour lequel j'avais économisé mon argent. Bien que je déteste faire du shopping, je devais admettre que la possibilité de conserver l'argent reçu pour mon anniversaire était très attrayante.

Maman suggéra que j'utilise mon argent pour m'acheter un nouveau maillot de bain pour la sortie en bateau, et après avoir essayé mon maillot de l'année précédente, je dus concéder qu'elle avait raison. Mon vieux modèle semblait un peu trop enfantin, sans compter qu'il était maintenant trop petit là où mes seins s'étaient développés depuis l'an dernier.

Je ne voulais certainement pas m'exposer accidentellement à la vue du nouveau copain de ma mère pendant que nous serions sur le bateau, aussi craquai-je et demandai-je à celle-ci de me déposer au centre commercial avec mon amie Rosalie après l'école.

Bien entendu, nous essayâmes quelques mini-bikinis trop sexy que nos parents n'auraient jamais approuvés dans le département des femmes avant de nous diriger dans la section junior. C'est là que j'achetai un haut de bikini rouge très mignon et à l'allure légèrement nautique jumelé à une culotte de bain garçonne rouge assortie, sachant que cette nouvelle tenue de bain serait non seulement approuvée par ma mère, mais me ferait paraître un peu plus mature que le maillot une-pièce fleuri dont je m'étais débarrassée la veille.

Au moment où maman vint nous chercher, je bondissais quasiment d'impatience, m'imaginant déjà sur l'eau, sentant la brise de l'océan dans mes cheveux, et faisant bronzette dans mon nouveau maillot de bain. Peut-être que je pourrais aussi apprendre à connaître Edward un peu mieux.

**En voilà une qui est excitée…**

**Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'exposer accidentellement un de vos attributs à la vue de tous ?**

**Milk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 6**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

La croisière sur le voilier fut exactement ce qu'Edward avait dit qu'elle serait.

Le premier matin sur l'eau, il conduisit le bateau au large jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à plusieurs milles marins de la côte tandis que maman se rendait dans la cuisine du voilier pour nous préparer un petit déjeuner. Préférant demeurer sur le pont, je me détendis un moment, profitant de l'air frais et du splendide panorama, lequel était en grande partie Edward lui-même.

Cet homme était tellement à l'aise derrière le gouvernail du bateau, tellement décontracté et magnifique. Maman était une femme exceptionnellement chanceuse.

Une fois que le petit déjeuner fut prêt, nous mangeâmes tous les trois en admirant le lever du soleil, et Edward, eh bien, il était simplement aussi charmant qu'à l'accoutumée, allant même jusqu'à nous permettre, à ma mère et à moi, de gouverner le navire à tour de rôle… _après_ nous avoir d'abord donné une leçon de navigation en accéléré, bien entendu.

À la tombée de la nuit, nous jetâmes l'ancre et fîmes jouer de la musique pour pouvoir danser sous les étoiles. Ce weekend était tellement parfait, je n'en avais pas vécu d'aussi plaisant depuis le divorce de mes parents.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il y avait un homme dans ma vie qui méritait mon respect. J'en fis part à ma mère, et je savais qu'elle était heureuse de l'entendre.

Cette nuit-là, pendant qu'Edward s'affairait à préparer ma cabine pour que je puisse me mettre au lit, maman me prit à part, sa voix remplie de bonheur comme je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis des années, et me dit qu'elle pensait qu'Edward était 'le bon.'

**Les choses deviennent sérieuses. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Avez-vous déjà vécu une journée parfaite ?**

**On se retrouve demain**

**Milk**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 7**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Hé, Bella ! » Lança Riley, mon camarade de classe. Je me retournai et le vis jogger dans ma direction, laissant son casier grand ouvert et dispersant des feuilles mobiles derrière lui comme une traînée de miettes de pain. Je grimaçai aussitôt que je remarquai quelques gamins ricaner de sa gaucherie – Riley n'était pas l'élève le plus populaire de l'école.

« Alors, euh… As-tu pris des notes dans la classe de Banner ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

J'opinai, sentant mes joues devenir rouge pour une quelconque raison.

« Je me demandais juste si je pouvais… euh… les emprunter ? J'étais euh… en retard aujourd'hui. On m'a retiré mon appareil dentaire ce matin et j'ai manqué les deux premières périodes de la journée, » expliqua-t-il en me faisant un grand sourire pour mettre de l'emphase sur ses mots.

Ses dents blanches étaient très belles et très droites, et pour une raison inexplicable, je lui rendis son sourire.

Riley n'était pas Edward Cullen, mais toute comparaison serait futile puisqu'il n'était pas un homme… Il était un garçon. Il avait mon âge et il était aussi un peu empoté, mais pour être honnête, sans tout ce fil de fer dans sa bouche, il était assez mignon. « Ouais, bien sûr, » répondis-je gentiment, lui tendant mes notes de cours. « Tu n'as qu'à faire des copies et me les rendre demain. »

« Merci Bella… Tu es la meilleure. »

Par la suite, Riley se retourna et commença à ramasser ses papiers dispersés, me faisant pouffer de rire intérieurement en réponse à l'énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage.

En franchissant les portes de mon école secondaire et en marchant en direction du parking, j'avais les pensées perdues dans la brume, remplies de mon intérêt grandissant pour un adolescent de quinze ans, gaffeur mais nouvellement doté d'un sourire éblouissant.

J'étais tellement absorbée qu'il me fallut une minute pour remarquer que la Honda Civic blanche de ma mère brillait curieusement par son absence.

Au début, je présumai qu'elle était simplement en retard. Ce n'est que lorsque je repérai le familier Range Rover noir d'Edward garé au hasard que je réalisai que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Que fait Edward dans le parking de l'école ?**

**Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'avoir un moment de clairvoyance durant lequel vous vous êtes soudainement rendu compte que vous étiez attirées par quelqu'un que vous n'auriez jamais considéré avant ? **

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem. J'aimerais rappeler ici que vous lisez présentement un drabble (chapitres très courts publiés fréquemment). Je vous suggère de repasser dans deux mois quand cette histoire sera terminée si vous trouvez que les chapitres sont trop courts. Voilà...  
**

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 8**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Des pensées terribles, voire effrayantes me traversèrent l'esprit. _Y avait-il eu un accident ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à ma mère ?_

Prise de panique, je courus tout droit vers Edward que je trouvai figé dans son véhicule, le regard vague comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, et lorsque je réalisai qu'il ne m'avait pas vue approcher, je commençai à taper frénétiquement sur sa vitre.

Le pauvre gars était si profondément distrait qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait bondir et s'assommer contre le plafond du Range Rover, sa réaction ne faisant que m'effrayer davantage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de craindre le pire.

Les yeux écarquillés, il déverrouilla la portière et l'ouvrit prestement pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Dis-je en hurlant presque, mes yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

« Quoi ? Oh… Tout va bien, » répondit Edward sur la défensive, sa voix un peu plus élevée que d'habitude. « La réunion de ta mère a duré plus longtemps que prévu, et je lui ai offert de venir te chercher en revenant du bureau. »

Ma respiration devint légèrement saccadée avant de se changer en un énorme soupir de soulagement alors que je laissais mon corps se détendre dans le siège en cuir souple. Rien de catastrophique n'était arrivé, semblait-il.

Puis ses mots s'enregistrèrent, et mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de détailler le corps d'Edward, prenant note qu'il portait un costume à fines rayures plutôt chic. D'habitude il portait des jeans, des shorts kaki, ou des pantalons habillés quand il venait à la maison.

Le voir comme _ça_, je ne pus faire autrement que de rester bouche bée. Il était tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai.

« Donc, euh… ma mère n'est pas morte, alors ? » Plaisantai-je quand je fus sortie de ma stupeur induite par le costume à fines rayures.

« _Quoi ?_ » S'écria-t-il. « Oh, bon Dieu. Non, Bella. Je suis tellement navré de t'avoir causé de l'inquiétude. »

Une fois que je sus que rien de grave n'était arrivé, je fus en mesure de me relaxer un peu plus. « Ça va aller… Tu sais ce qu'on dit au sujet des gens qui présument, » marmonnai-je, me sentant plutôt stupide d'avoir fait une supposition aussi paranoïaque.

« Ça va… ta réaction était compréhensible, » me dit-il, sa voix quelque peu vacillante. Il semblait nerveux à propos d'un truc.

« Eh ben… je suis désolée que tu aies dû faire ce détour pour venir me chercher. J'aurais pu simplement monter en bagnole avec Rose et sa mère, » dis-je, me sentant embarrassée.

« Ce n'était pas du tout un problème, vraiment. En plus je suis content de t'avoir avec moi. Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle, » répliqua-t-il de manière énigmatique. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas prendre une bouchée ? Renée ne rentrera pas avant un moment de toute façon, et je déteste dîner seul. »

« Bien sûr, » répondis-je, encore plus mal à l'aise alors que ma voix se fissurait légèrement.

Il était tellement séduisant dans son complet d'homme d'affaires avec ce demi-sourire nerveux, que c'était suffisant pour détraquer mes hormones adolescentes.

**De quoi Edward peut-il bien vouloir parler avec Bella ? Où va-t-il l'emmener manger ?**

**Quel est votre plat préféré ?**

**À demain**

**Milk**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture :0)  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 9**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le restaurant. Quand Edward m'avait demandé ce que j'avais envie de manger, je n'avais pas hésité avant de le supplier de m'emmener au nouveau restaurant de sushis au centre-ville. Maman détestait les sushis, aussi chaque fois que j'avais l'occasion de me régaler de thon épicé, j'en profitais.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » Demandai-je entre deux bouchées. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il me posait des questions sur l'école et sur ce que j'écrivais, et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait d'éviter quelque chose.

Edward s'éclaircit la voix, et je remarquai qu'il transpirait un peu. Je ne savais pas s'il était nerveux ou s'il avait juste mangé trop de wasabi.

« Je euh… bordel… J'avais ce discours tout planifié, et maintenant mes pensées ne sont que du vide, » dit-il en soupirant, fixant mon visage avec une mine un peu sinistre au lieu de son expression normalement enjouée. J'ignorais ce qui se passait avec lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement que parfaitement calme.

Ne sachant pas s'il allait parler ou non, je fourrai un morceau de thon épicé dans ma bouche.

« Je euh… Je voulais te demander la permission d'épouser Renée, » dit-il rapidement, provoquant chez moi une petite crise d'étouffement.

**Est-ce qu'Edward devra faire la manœuvre de Heimlich sur Bella ? Ou peut-être la réanimer à l'aide du bouche-à-bouche ?**

**Avez-vous déjà fait quelque chose pour vous mettre dans l'embarras au restaurant ?**

**C'était un chapitre très très court, alors peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que j'en posterai deux autres aujourd'hui :0)  
**

**À bientôt.  
**

**Milk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 10**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

_Nom d'un chien saucisson sans queue !_ Il allait faire sa grande demande ?

Heureusement, j'avais déjà avalé le rouleau de thon épicé que j'avais englouti quelques secondes auparavant lorsque Edward m'avait prise au dépourvu avec sa demande… ou plutôt… demande de demande, en fait, mais ouais, si je n'avais pas déjà dégluti, j'aurais pu inhaler le sushi dans ma trachée à la place, ce qui aurait été un gaspillage de bonne nourriture, vraiment.

« Oh putain, Bella ! Est-ce que ça va, _ma belle_ ? » Demanda Edward avec inquiétude, sa grande main frottant mon dos d'une manière réconfortante tandis que j'essuyais mes yeux larmoyants.

« Si, bien sûr, » répondis-je d'une voix rauque avant de prendre une autre gorgée d'eau, laissant le liquide froid apaiser l'inflammation dans ma gorge.

« _Bien sûr_ – ça va, ou euh… _bien sûr_ – en réponse à mon autre question ? » S'enquit-il, mal à l'aise. Je pouvais dire qu'il était sérieux au sujet de cette absurde histoire de permission qu'il attendait de moi.

_Absurde,_ parce que lui et Renée se fréquentaient depuis au moins huit mois, sans compter qu'il était si souvent à la maison que c'était pratiquement comme s'il vivait avec nous. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais une môme irrationnelle qui croyait qu'il allait venir voler sa maman pour l'emmener au loin, ou essayer de remplacer son papa, ce qui était assez risible pour être honnête, car il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour être meilleur que Charlie.

Si sa demande n'avait pas été si gentiment tournée, j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de difficulté à me retenir de rouler des yeux. Mais au lieu de ça, je plaçai ma main qui semblait très petite sur la sienne, la laissant là pendant un moment. « Ça va, et _bien sûr_ que je serais ravie que tu deviennes mon nouveau _Papa_, » lui dis-je en prenant un ton enfantin.

« Beau-Papa, » corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire auto-satisfait. J'étais heureuse de voir que mon sens de l'humour ne le dérangeait pas.

« C'est blanc bonnet et bonnet blanc. »

**Préparez-vous à faire un saut dans le temps !**

**Quel est votre juron préféré ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci de me suivre dans cette histoire, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 11**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

_Trois ans plus tard…_

« Ne bouge pas, Bella, » me fustigea ma mère avec irritation, enroulant le fer à friser brûlant autour de mes longues mèches de cheveux.

J'essayais d'engloutir mon sous-marin à la dinde avant qu'elle n'entreprenne mon maquillage, sachant que si je ne finissais pas de manger au plus vite, je me retrouverais avec une tache de moutarde jaune sur le visage, et Renée devrait faire des retouches.

Je décidai qu'il valait mieux que je la laisse jouer à la barbie comme elle le souhaitait, et ensuite en avoir fini avec toute l'affaire.

Cette nuit n'allait pas être spéciale pour moi.

C'était Riley qui avait insisté en premier lieu pour que nous maintenions la mascarade, alléguant que notre rupture à l'amiable était survenue à une date trop rapprochée du bal de fin d'année pour que nous puissions prendre d'autres dispositions chacun de notre côté, sans compter qu'il avait déjà acheté les billets, loué un smoking, et fait les réservations dans un chic restaurant français qui venait d'ouvrir au centre-ville.

Il faut bien dire que j'avais déjà une robe moi aussi.

Renée m'avait emmenée à Los Angeles aux frais d'Edward pour me dénicher une robe de designer, et elle aurait été absolument furieuse si je ne la portais pas.

Personnellement je n'aurais jamais accepté une telle extravagance si elle ne l'avait pas faite sous prétexte de m'emmener à la première de la suite d'un de mes films préférés.

Renée était manipulatrice comme ça, et des trucs comme le voyage à L.A. faisaient que je me demandais si elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que Charlie.

**Y a-t-il de l'eau dans le gaz ?**

**Et comment était votre bal d'étudiants en terminale ?  
**

**Pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas, un sous-marin est une sorte de sandwich fait avec un pain tout en long qui évoque le submersible du même nom. C'est typiquement Nord-Américain. (désolée bella-lili, j'aurais bien aimé te répondre mais je ne pouvais pas...)  
**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 12**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Au cours des dernières années, les choses étaient devenues… tendues entre Renée et moi. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt sur le moment précis où tout avait changé, parce que j'étais à peu près certaine que ça s'était fait progressivement, mais quelque part durant ces trois dernières années, Renée avait cessé d'être ma meilleure amie.

Elle était devenue autoritaire et se comportait en garce plus souvent qu'à son tour, obsédée par l'argent et le statut qu'elle avait gagné en épousant Edward, et je pouvais à peine supporter d'être dans son entourage.

La journée où je réalisai que je préférais dorénavant rester chez Charlie plutôt qu'à la maison avec maman et Edward fut d'une tristesse à pleurer.

Ma relation avec mon beau-père n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Je devais admettre qu'Edward était devenu un peu surprotecteur à mon égard en ce qui concernait les garçons, en particulier Riley, mais il me parlait toujours comme à une adulte et me traitait comme une amie.

Alors ouais, entre Edward et moi – tout baignait.

**D'habitude je pose les questions de l'auteure, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai une de mon cru : est-ce qu'avoir de l'argent change vraiment les gens ? **

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Avant d'oublier, je voudrais vous dire à quel point je trouve ça sympa que vous preniez le temps de répondre à mes petites questions à la fin des chapitres :0). Merci, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 13**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Le bal qui soulignait la fin de mes études à l'école secondaire ne fut pas aussi terrible que je m'y attendais, et avec notre nouveau statut platonique, Riley et moi fûmes en mesure d'avoir une conversation amicale. Nous étions beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant que nous n'avions plus d'attentes irréalistes l'un envers l'autre.

Une fois que Renée eut terminé ma petite métamorphose, Riley et moi posâmes pour quelques photos et laissâmes nos mères s'extasier entre elles du couple magnifique que nous formions – si elles avaient su…

Par la suite nous nous rendîmes à ce fameux restaurant français au centre-ville, puis nous prîmes la pose pour d'autres photos en arrivant au country club. Nous dansâmes pendant un moment et nous quittâmes les lieux.

J'étais plus que prête à enlever cette robe achetée à L.A. afin de pouvoir me pelotonner dans mon lit et lire jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

L'an dernier, lors du bal de fin d'année, Riley et moi étions très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous pensions que nous allions toujours être ensemble. Nous avions très envie de faire l'amour, et même si en principe je devais être rentrée à la maison à une heure du matin au plus tard, nous avions finalement passé la nuit ensemble dans une chambre d'hôtel que son frère avait réservée pour l'occasion. Il était près de six heures du matin quand nous étions rentrés chez nous, et à ce moment-là Edward avait déjà fait sauter mon portable avec des dizaines d'appels manqués et de textos angoissés.

Je l'avais rendu malade d'inquiétude.

Le soulagement de mon beau-père dans les quelques secondes après que j'eus franchi le seuil avait été de courte durée. Il était très vite devenu livide, mais Renée, eh bien, elle avait pratiquement balayé son inquiétude du revers de la main en disant que j'avais presque dix-huit ans et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en faire tout un plat tant que j'étais 'prudente.'

J'étais _prudente_, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Ça m'avait énervée, évidemment, mais j'avais apprécié qu'Edward, au moins, se soucie suffisamment de mon bien-être pour se mettre en colère quand je ne rentrais pas à l'heure prévue.

Le bal de cette année, cependant, avait été une expérience radicalement différente. Pas de fellation clandestine dans le club-house, pas de baisers volés ni de mains baladeuses dans la limousine, pas de baise on ne peut plus quelconque dans une chambre d'hôtel hors de prix que nous n'étions pas assez vieux pour réserver nous-mêmes.

Renée et Edward n'étant pas au courant de ma rupture récente, j'étais certaine qu'ils ne m'attendaient pas à la maison si tôt, ou alors je doute fort que je les aurais entendus crier à tue-tête et s'engueuler au moment où je passais la porte.

**Riley a reçu son congé et Edward et Renée se disputent… Les choses semblent déjà jouer en faveur de Bella, et vous n'avez même pas eu besoin d'attendre ! Que pensez-vous de la situation ?**

**Aux États-Unis il est interdit de boire de l'alcool avant l'âge de 21 ans, il faut avoir 19 ans pour acheter des produits du tabac, et certains hôtels n'accepteront pas de vous louer une chambre si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal pour acheter et consommer de l'alcool. Alors ma question est la suivante : vous est-il déjà arrivé d'avoir recours à un ami plus âgé pour vous procurer un truc que vous n'étiez pas assez vieux pour obtenir par vous-même ?**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 14**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Je sentais un étrange tiraillement dans ma poitrine chaque fois que Renée ouvrait la bouche, ses cris perçants se répercutant contre les murs alors qu'elle beuglait sans relâche après son mari.

Même s'il était censé être une figure parentale pour moi, je considérais Edward comme un ami, ce qui rendait encore plus pénible de l'entendre se faire réprimander par cette harpie qu'était ma mère.

Pendant un moment, je fus tentée de m'approcher du cataclysme, le petit peu de curiosité morbide que j'avais me faisant me questionner sur le motif de leur dispute. En même temps, toutefois, il me vint à l'esprit qu'Edward pourrait avoir fait quelque chose qui avait blessé Renée. Comme il était l'un des rares adultes dans ma vie qui avait réussi à conserver un semblant de respect de ma part, j'espérais déraisonnablement qu'Edward ne fasse jamais rien pour le détruire.

Alors d'une certaine manière, je ne savais pas si je devais être déçue ou soulagée de ne pas pouvoir vraiment saisir le sens des cris étouffés derrière la porte de leur chambre à coucher.

Avec un petit frisson, je me faufilai dans ma propre chambre, retirant soigneusement ma robe avant d'attraper un des vieux tee-shirts d'université d'Edward dans mon placard. Ce mec avait une flopée de tee-shirts et de sweats de l'Université de Dartmouth que je lui empruntais régulièrement pour ces moments où je flânais dans la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais recroquevillée sous ma couette, mon Kindle* en mains et de la musique douce dans mes écouteurs iPhones, isolée du reste du monde.

Je cherchais simplement à… _m'évader_.

***Le Kindle est la tablette de lecture (ou lecteur de livres numériques) commercialisé par Amazon.**

**Bella a subi tellement de désillusions de la part des adultes dans sa vie, et maintenant elle choisit le déni dans l'intérêt de garder Edward sur son piédestal. A-t-elle eu tort de placer tant de respect dans cet homme ? Ou bien ne serait-ce pas plutôt Renée qui a provoqué cette querelle à cause de quelque chose qu'elle a fait ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Quelle est votre façon préférée de vous évader ?**

**Hier quelqu'un en anonyme m'a demandé pourquoi on entend souvent dire US plutôt que USA. C'est simplement plus court de dire United States que United States of America...  
**

**À la prochaine**

**Milk**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 15**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

J'étais profondément absorbée dans la lecture d'un thriller érotique lorsque j'entendis une porte claquer en se refermant, tellement fort que le son parvint même à se répercuter à travers mes écouteurs. Je m'empressai de les enlever, juste à temps pour entendre un grognement de frustration profond et viril résonner au fond du couloir. Je clignai des yeux, choquée.

Je ne sais pas quelle force invisible me propulsa vers l'entrée de ma chambre, mais en l'espace de quelques secondes c'est là que je me retrouvai, tournant la poignée de laiton avec précaution et entrouvrant la porte juste assez pour voir mon beau-père dans toute sa furieuse gloire, torse nu, descendre l'escalier d'un pas lourd, les muscles de son dos tendus, les mains serrées en poings de chaque côté de son corps.

Bien que je ne puisse pas voir son visage, je pouvais facilement imaginer sa mâchoire crispée, sa peau cramoisie, et cette veine sur son front qui devait saillir en ce moment. Je voyais rarement cet homme en colère, mais là encore, voir Edward Cullen en colère n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait oublier.

Une fois en bas des marches, il fit une pause, prenant un instant pour passer rudement ses mains dans sa chevelure indisciplinée aux reflets cuivrés, jetant un regard fugace en direction de sa chambre.

Une gamme d'émotions traversèrent son visage en vacillant jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles se fige. C'était une émotion que j'avais vue avant, mais jamais sur le visage d'Edward.

_Résignation._

Il renonçait… mais la question était – à quoi ?

_À son mariage ? À notre famille ? À ce qui avait provoqué sa dispute avec Renée ? À la vie en général ?_

Je détestais voir cette expression sur son visage. À tel point que je faillis le suivre en bas pour le réconforter avec un câlin, mais alors je me dis qu'il voulait sans doute rester seul.

Connaissant Edward assez bien maintenant, je savais qu'il allait probablement se diriger vers le cabinet à spiritueux de Renée et se verser deux doigts d'un scotch dispendieux contenu dans une carafe hors de prix et qu'il irait se terrer dans son bureau pendant les prochaines heures – pour faire ce que diable il faisait là toute la journée.

« Putain de garce, » marmonnai-je avec colère dans la direction de l'autre chambre, suffisamment bas pour être certaine que Renée ne m'entendrait pas, mais assez fort pour me procurer un sentiment de satisfaction.

**Il semblerait que Bella ait fait son choix quant à qui est à blâmer dans cette petite prise de bec.**

**Vous demandez-vous ce qu'Edward fait dans ce bureau toute la journée ?**

**Que faites-vous pour décompresser après une dispute ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires (qui me remontent grandement le moral en ce moment), et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 16**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent le bal, Renée se comporta comme à son habitude, continuant de sortir avec ses amies un soir sur deux, recevant et participant aux réunions de son club de lecture, et dépensant l'argent d'Edward sans compter. Elle avait quitté son emploi au bureau du maire deux ans plus tôt pour pouvoir agir comme l'une de ces putains de salopes de femmes au foyer riches à craquer qu'on voyait dans ces émissions de télé-réalité totalement répugnantes.

Si Renée était toujours la même, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant d'Edward qui avait quelque peu changé récemment. Il gardait le silence, et quand il n'était pas au boulot, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau. Je commençais à m'inquiéter à son sujet.

Ne sachant pas comment aborder la situation, je décidai de commencer par lui préparer un petit déjeuner un matin.

Renée était déjà partie à sa classe de Zumba – celle où elle tentait depuis des semaines de me traîner parce qu'apparemment ça ne me ferait pas de tort de perdre quelques kilos. _Certainement pas, putain de bordel._

Je m'habillai en vitesse aussitôt sortie de la douche, espérant me mettre en train avant qu'Edward ne se réveille.

Lorsque je sortis dans le couloir, je remarquai que la porte de l'autre chambre était entrouverte, et j'aperçus un peu du torse nu d'Edward exposé, de même que son long bras musclé qui pendait hors du lit. Mon pouls s'accéléra légèrement alors que je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de m'approcher de la porte pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu Edward torse nu avant, mais s'il était entièrement nu sous ces couvertures… _ou dur comme le marbre ? _Je savais que les gars se réveillaient toujours avec une érection colossale le matin…

Mes doigts tremblaient quand ma main se tendit vers la poignée de porte tellement j'étais excitée par ce que je pourrais découvrir.

Puis il remua dans son sommeil, et ce fut comme si on avait déversé un seau d'eau glacée sur ma tête. Je trébuchai en arrière, frappée par la réalisation que j'étais sur le point de lorgner _Edward_ – mon putain de _beau-père,_ connerie de bordel.

_Merde._

Dégoûtée par mon comportement, je me précipitai en bas, essayant en vain de purger cette pensée de mon esprit.

_T'es malade, Bella. Foutrement malade._

**On dirait que l'attirance de Bella commence à changer, et elle a le dégoût d'elle-même… Comment cela affectera-t-il sa relation avec Edward, sa seule figure parentale digne de confiance ?**

**Mangez-vous des aliments bizarres pour le petit déjeuner, ou simplement du bacon et des œufs, des céréales, des crêpes ou ce genre de trucs ? (moi je viens de manger un cookie aux pastilles de m&m de Noël)  
**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 17**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Secouant les pensées perverses qui erraient dans ma tête, je fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur le petit déjeuner.

J'avais encore besoin de parler à Edward, de l'inciter à me dire ce qui se passait, seulement maintenant j'allais devoir le faire avec cette étrange tension entre nous, qui n'existait pas avant – tension que j'avais créée.

Bien sûr j'avais toujours trouvé Edward beau et gentil, mais mes sentiments pour lui ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi intenses ou… _sexuels _avant.

Je poussai un profond soupir, frottant une main sur mon visage tandis que l'autre pliait l'omelette au fromage d'Edward.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit déjeuner copieux composé de saucisses, de pain grillé, d'omelette, de fruits en tranches et de deux verres de jus de fruit était prêt pour Edward. J'admirai brièvement mon travail, et j'étais sur le point de monter le chercher lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié les oignons verts. Ils servaient surtout à décorer les plats, mais je savais qu'Edward les aimait parsemés sur son omelette.

Ouvrant le frigo, je me penchai en avant et fouillai dans le bac à légumes pour les trouver. Juste comme je mettais la main sur le sac, je sentis une autre main, beaucoup plus grande, glisser lentement le long de mon postérieur. Je me figeai.

**Eh oui, c'est un peu diabolique de ma part de vous laisser en suspens ici, mais comme la suite ne saurait tarder, c'est un moindre mal…**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans votre bac à légumes ?**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci d'avoir patienté après le cliff du chapitre précédent, et bonne lecture :0)  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 18**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Ah, Renée… tu as fait le petit déjeuner, » croassa la voix de velours ô combien familière derrière moi, celui à qui elle appartenait continuant de caresser ma croupe – j'étais pétrifiée.

Edward – mon putain de _beau-père_ – avait sa main sur mon cul… parce qu'il me prenait pour ma _mère _!

_Putain de bordel._

Paralysée, j'étais incapable de discerner si c'était parce que j'étais sous le choc que je restais immobile, ou parce qu'au fond de moi j'éprouvais le désir de me faire toucher par mon beau-père. Après mon petit dérapage de ce matin, je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Soudainement, la main qui était en train de caresser mon cul se déplaça plus bas, concentrée maintenant sur l'espace entre mes cuisses.

_Il est sur le point de toucher ma chatte !_

À cette pensée, je glapis d'embarras, mon corps tressautant vers le haut jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement redressée, les oignons verts dans une main et un kiwi écrasé dans l'autre.

Les yeux écarquillés, je dévisageai Edward, sachant que nous arborions tous les deux la même expression d'horreur. Mes joues étaient sans doute écarlates, et la bouche d'Edward se mit à s'ouvrir et se fermer comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Nous restâmes tous les deux plantés là pour ce qui me parut des heures, mais qui ne pouvait pas avoir été plus que quelques secondes, avant que le beuglement de la sonnerie de mon portable ne brise le silence entre nous. Surprise, je m'emparai de la chose dérangeante sur le comptoir de la cuisine, jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran.

C'était Rose.

J'appuyai sur le bouton ignorer et le redéposai sur le comptoir avant de reporter mon attention sur Edward. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à se sauver.

« Reste, » murmurai-je d'une voix suppliante.

Je me sentis un peu mieux lorsqu'il hocha la tête de manière un peu rigide avant de s'asseoir à la table.

**Vos impressions ?**

**Quelle est la sonnerie de votre portable ?**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je suis verte de jalousie en ce moment: BD part 2 est sorti chez vous hier et vous avez donc pu aller le voir avant moi, bande de chanceuses...  
**

**Moi je vais attendre les vacances de la Thanksgiving pour aller le voir :0)  
**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 19**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Je suis tellement désolé, Bella… Je, euh… Je pensais que tu étais… » Balbutia-t-il, incapable de détourner le regard.

« Je sais… Ça va, » l'interrompis-je laconiquement, détestant, pour une raison étrange, le fait que son contact intime ne m'ait pas _vraiment_ été destiné.

Je savais que c'était irrationnel de me sentir ainsi… répréhensible, même.

Secouant la tête avec colère, je commençai à enfourner la nourriture dans ma bouche, éprouvant le besoin de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que la douleur qui tordait mes entrailles à l'idée de ne plus jamais sentir les mains d'Edward sur moi comme ça. C'était très mal, mais c'était juste trop _bon_.

Je voulais savoir comment ce serait d'avoir ses mains _sous_ mes vêtements. Serait-il doux… brutal ? Exigeant ? Je me demandais l'effet que ça me ferait d'avoir son souffle chaud contre mon oreille, murmurant des mots cochons pour me séduire…

_Oh, mon Dieu…_

C'était comme si la boîte de Pandore avait été ouverte, déversant les pensées et les désirs explicites qui mettaient en vedette un homme que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Jamais.

« Hé… Je ne peux pas croire que tu pensais que j'étais Renée… » Commençai-je avec des mots taquins, mais ma voix était tendue, incapable de masquer l'émotion en train de sourdre en moi. « … Son cul est beaucoup trop osseux par les temps qui courent. »

Je m'attendais à ce que mon commentaire fasse rire ou renifler Edward, mais lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui, son visage était pâle et ses lèvres tirées en un sourire crispé. Il avait l'air un peu constipé.

_Bizarre._

**Pourquoi Edward a-t-il cet air 'constipé?'**

**Avez-vous déjà été attirées par quelqu'un d'interdit ou de proscrit ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	20. Chapter 20

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture :0)  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 20**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Dans un effort pour dissiper l'étrange ambiance dans la pièce, je m'éclaircis un peu la gorge, regardant ailleurs en posant ma question.

« Est-ce que tout… euh… Est-ce que tout va comme tu veux ces temps-ci ? » Lui demandai-je nerveusement, maudissant intérieurement le fait que la nouvelle attirance que j'éprouvais pour lui crée toute cette tension gênante entre nous. Les choses avaient toujours été si simples avant.

Je n'aimais pas ce changement. Pas du tout.

« Ouais, je suppose. Est-ce que tout va bien de ton côté, Bella ? »

_Très sympa, Edward… détourner la conversation comme ça…_

Je roulai des yeux sans me retenir. « Écoute, moi ça va. » _Mensonge_. « Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien entre toi et Renée. Je, euh… Je vous ai entendus vous disputer la semaine dernière, et je sais que tu as passé beaucoup plus de temps dans ton bureau récemment. C'est juste que… je suis une adulte maintenant, donc je pense que je suis assez vieille pour entendre la vérité si vous avez des problèmes tous les deux, » lui dis-je gentiment. Il me fallut seulement une seconde pour réaliser à quel point je semblais fouineuse.

_Merde._

« Attends là… Tu… Tu nous as entendus ? » Haleta-t-il, paraissant à la fois consterné et humilié.

Je cherchais les mots pour le rassurer quand je me rendis compte que ses yeux fouillaient la pièce comme s'il était en quête de la façon la plus rapide de sortir. « Je pouvais entendre que vous vous disputiez, mais j'ignore à quel sujet, » expliquai-je calmement, voulant qu'il cesse d'être si anxieux.

Il me regarda avec méfiance pendant une minute, tel un genre d'inquisiteur attendant que je craque. Bien entendu, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée du sujet de leur querelle. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que Renée se comportait comme la dernière des pouffiasses ces jours-ci.

« Je suis navré que tu aies eu à entendre ça, Bella, mais ce n'était rien de sérieux, vraiment. Ta mère et moi avons simplement des… questions que nous devons régler. Rien de préoccupant. D'accord, ma belle ? »

Ma respiration se fit légèrement saccadée en entendant Edward utiliser mon sobriquet. Il y avait près d'un an qu'il ne m'avait pas appelée ainsi.

_Bonjour, ma belle_ – il avait l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça tout le temps, ne manquant jamais de causer un certain émoi dans mon ventre, me faisant sourire et rougir. Mais là, ça provoqua une putain de douleur dans ma poitrine, et une secousse de désir trouva son chemin jusqu'à mes entrailles, me faisant vibrer d'une manière qui m'était totalement étrangère.

Sachant qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part, je mangeai une énorme bouchée d'omelette et hochai la tête sans dire un mot pour démontrer que je comprenais.

Après notre conversation, je constatai que j'étais encore plus curieuse au sujet du conflit entre Edward et Renée, et je réalisai aussi que j'étais complètement déboussolée en ce qui concernait mes sentiments à l'égard de mon beau-père.

_Complètement et totalement déboussolée._

**Pourquoi Edward a-t-il arrêté d'appeler Bella 'ma belle' il y a un an, et pourquoi a-t-il recommencé à le faire maintenant ?**

**Quel est le pire mensonge que vous ayez jamais dit ?**

**À plus tard**

**Milk**


	21. Chapter 21

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 21**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Je l'ai eu, salope ! Putain je l'ai eu ! » Cria Rose avec enthousiasme à la seconde où je répondis au téléphone. Je m'empressai d'éloigner le récepteur de mon oreille et j'attendis qu'elle arrête de hurler dans l'appareil.

« Bordel, Rose, que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demandai-je, les yeux larmoyants, me sentant encore un peu médusée par son exaltation.

« UCLA*, connasse, » répondit-elle.

« Oh mon Dieu, Rose. C'est fantastique ! » Hurlai-je à mon tour, mon excitation égalant peu à peu la sienne.

« Ouais, j'étais sur le point de mettre mon statut à jour et laisser tout le monde le savoir, mais j'ai pensé que tu devrais être la première à l'apprendre, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je suis foutrement fière de toi, » lui dis-je, commençant à sentir une boule dans ma gorge.

J'étais triste à la pensée que Rose et moi n'allions pas poursuivre nos études à la même place. Même si j'avais jonglé avec l'idée d'envoyer ma demande d'admission à UCLA, je ne pensais tout simplement pas que Los Angeles était le bon endroit pour moi, surtout après y avoir passé une semaine avec Renée. Honnêtement, je ne voyais rien d'attirant là-bas.

« As-tu eu des réponses des universités où tu avais envoyé des demandes ? » Questionna Rose, sa voix légèrement soucieuse.

« Quelques-unes, mais celles-là étaient des seconds choix. Rien qui puisse susciter mon enthousiasme. »

Bien entendu j'avais été acceptée à U-Dub** des semaines auparavant, mais je savais déjà ou je désirais aller.

***University of California, Los Angeles.**

**** University of Washington.**

**Bella a l'intention d'aller faire ses études universitaires loin de la maison. Que pensera Edward de sa décision ?**

**Avez-vous fréquenté l'université ? À quel endroit ?**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	22. Chapter 22

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Puisqu'on m'a posé la question, j'ai étudié en sciences pures au cégep (collège d'enseignement général et professionnel) puis en physique à l'université. Mon diplôme universitaire ne m'a jamais servi et je me suis recyclée en nutrition, spécialité contrôle de la qualité. Voilà :0)  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 22**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Un jour en rentrant de l'école, après la confrontation dans la cuisine avec Edward et l'importante annonce de Rose, je repérai une épaisse enveloppe jaune sur la table de la cuisine, bien en évidence. Mon pouls s'accéléra alors que je me précipitais sur ladite enveloppe.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'adresse, je vis les mots 'Evanston, IL' et je sus tout de suite ce que je tenais dans les mains. Je me sentis comme un putain de gamin dans un magasin de bonbons à Noël en déchirant l'enveloppe, tirant une lettre officielle, un petit tas de brochures, et divers documents à remplir.

J'étais tellement concentrée dans la lecture de la lettre que je me rendis à peine compte qu'Edward se tenait derrière moi.

« Quel est le verdict ? » Plaisanta-t-il, m'effarouchant.

Après avoir regagné un peu de mon sang-froid, je pouffai de rire tellement j'étais enthousiaste. « J'ai été acceptée ! » Criai-je, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi, ma belle, » murmura-t-il, ouvrant ses bras pour me serrer étroitement, son corps semblant se mouler parfaitement au mien.

Et juste comme ça, mes pensées s'égarèrent dans la _zone interdite_, et je me demandai comment ce serait s'il me tenait ainsi pendant que nous sommes nus et à l'horizontale, humides de sueur alors que nos corps fusionnent ensemble encore et encore.

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte avant que mes pensées ne me causent des ennuis. La dernière chose que je voulais était de commencer à me frotter à mon beau-père quand tout ce que lui voulait était de me serrer d'une manière paternelle.

**Bella semble lutter contre ses sentiments. Comment Edward a-t-il perçu cette étreinte ?**

**Avez-vous déjà 'palpé' quelqu'un durant une étreinte ? **

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	23. Chapter 23

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 23**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Quand Renée arriva à la maison, elle me fit téléphoner à Charlie pour lui dire que j'avais été admise à Northwestern. L'appel fut malaisé, comme d'habitude, et dura à peine trois minutes. Charlie était peu loquace, et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous emmènerais pas dîner quelque part pour célébrer, les filles ? » Suggéra Edward une fois que j'eus raccroché le téléphone. Bien sûr toutes les excuses étaient valables pour passer plus de temps avec mon beau-père, mais Renée se contenta de soupirer avant d'accepter à contrecœur.

Récemment c'est tout juste si elle prenait la peine de cacher son mépris envers Edward. _La salope._

En arrivant au restaurant, Edward commença à nous régaler avec des anecdotes de ses années d'université à Dartmouth et il nous raconta combien il avait détesté la vie de dortoirs. Il voulait que je fasse pleinement l'expérience de la vie universitaire, toutefois, aussi décida-t-il de me laisser choisir entre rester dans les dortoirs ou bien m'installer en appartement.

Bien sûr je préférais avoir mon propre appartement, mais je détestais l'idée qu'il dépense tellement d'argent pour moi. Je savais qu'il était plein aux as, mais je ne voulais tout simplement pas être une profiteuse. Il m'était possible de vivre comme une gamine dont les parents n'étaient pas friqués pendant au moins un an.

Évidemment il fallait que Renée y ajoute son grain de sel elle aussi. Elle détestait l'idée que je doive partager une chambre avec une quelconque 'pouffiasse de marie couche toi là accro à la came' – ses mots, pas les miens.

Edward se hérissa légèrement à son commentaire, mais ne lui reprocha pas d'avoir été insensible et grossière. À la place il me fit une offre – une offre délicieusement tentante que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

**Qu'est-ce qu'Edward a bien pu lui offrir ? Y en a-t-il encore parmi vous qui sont du côté de Renée ?**

**On se retrouve bientôt.**

**Milk**


	24. Chapter 24

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**L'auteure voudrait rappeler à ses lectrices qu'il s'agit d'une histoire **_**à combustion lente**_** – si vous retenez votre respiration en attendant l'arrivée d'un lemon – ARRÊTEZ – vous serez mortes avant et vous ne pourrez pas lire cette fic jusqu'à la fin :0)**

**Encore une fois merci de me suivre et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 24**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Tu devrais emmener Bella à Chicago avec toi ! » Suggéra Renée avec enthousiasme, son visage beaucoup plus animé que je ne l'avais vu depuis des mois, ce qui était foutrement suspect si vous me demandez mon avis.

Étant le propriétaire et le directeur général d'un cabinet de relations publiques et de communication – Cullen Media, Edward avait des bureaux à travers tout le pays, y compris à Chicago. Ainsi c'était l'idée lumineuse de Renée qu'Edward m'emmène avec lui pour visiter des appartements là-bas lors de son prochain voyage d'affaires.

« Oh… Euh, eh bien je ne sais pas, il faudrait qu'elle manque quelques jours d'école, » répondit Edward en vitesse, avant d'expliquer qu'il partait dans deux semaines pour un séjour qui s'étalerait du weekend jusqu'au mardi après-midi.

« Alors c'est parfait. Bella peut faire une visite du campus et des sites touristiques. Je suis certaine que l'école n'y verrait pas d'objection puisque son absence serait liée à ses études, » insista Renée.

« Tu es demeurée très silencieuse, Bella. Veux-tu venir avec moi ? » Demanda Edward, ses traits posés et impassibles. Incapable de lire son expression, je n'avais aucune idée s'il voulait que je l'accompagne ou non.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, j'avais la conviction que j'aurais dû tout bonnement décliner l'offre ou peut-être suggérer que Rose ou même Renée nous accompagne, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais que penser aux quatre nuits que j'allais passer seule avec Edward dans un hôtel… loin de Renée. L'attraction était trop forte, et mon cerveau trop brouillé par la luxure ; j'étais trop excitée pour dire non.

« Oui, Edward, je veux venir, » murmurai-je.

_J'ai vraiment envie de venir._

**Deux semaines avant le grand voyage ! Bella va-t-elle trouver un plan pour attirer Edward dans ses filets, ou va-t-elle utiliser ce laps de temps pour tenter de prendre ses distances ?**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	25. Chapter 25

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**En réponse à Isaline qui me demande comment j'ai appris le français, je suis native de Montréal, qui est une ville où 85% de la population parle le français.  
**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 25**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Je détestais la technologie – elle me répugnait, en fait.

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas comment utiliser un ordinateur – je ne savais tout simplement pas comment le réparer s'il me lâchait.

Et il se trouve qu'au moment le plus inopportun, mon ordinateur portable arrêta d'être connecté à notre réseau domestique pour une raison quelconque.

Il me restait un papier important à rédiger d'ici les examens de fin d'année, et il fallait que je travaille dessus autant que je le pouvais durant le weekend avant mon voyage à Chicago avec Edward la semaine suivante.

Tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, c'était télécharger le document à partir de mon e-mail, procéder à quelques corrections de dernière minute, et fournir les liens vers mes sources. Le problème étant que – sans connexion Internet, mon papier était coincé quelque part dans le cyberespace.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de prendre mon ordinateur pour aller le faire réparer à cette heure tardive, pas plus que je ne désirais passer le reste de la soirée au téléphone avec une compagnie de support technique. J'aurais probablement pu conduire jusque chez Rose, mais il était déjà plus de 22h, et je supposai que ses petits frères venaient juste de se mettre au lit.

J'avais vraiment juste besoin de vérifier mes e-mails, télécharger le document, et le transférer sur ma clé USB pour qu'il me suffise de l'ouvrir et faire les corrections sur mon propre ordinateur. Je pourrais régler mon problème de connexion Internet n'importe quand.

Sachant que cela ne me prendrait que quelques minutes, je me résolus à mettre le _plan B _en action, ce qui consistait à utiliser l'autre ordinateur de la maison – l'ordinateur portable dans le bureau d'Edward.

**Maintenant que vous savez toutes que c'était l'idée de Renée d'envoyer Bella avec Edward, quel était, d'après vous, le sujet de la dispute entre Renée et Edward quand Bella est revenue de son bal de fin d'année ? Que va trouver Bella dans le bureau d'Edward ?**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	26. Chapter 26

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon dimanche et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 26**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je fus soulagée de voir que j'avais encore plus d'une heure avant qu'Edward et Renée ne reviennent du gala de charité où ils étaient allés ce soir.

Une limousine était passée environ quatre heures plus tôt, et à ce moment-là Renée était déjà à moitié ivre, titubant à chacun de ses pas, s'accrochant au bras d'Edward pour pouvoir marcher en ligne droite.

J'arrivais à peine à croire qu'il la laisse sortir dans cet état là. Il devait pourtant être embarrassé par son comportement répugnant. En tous cas moi je l'étais.

Je devais admettre que c'était difficile de les voir quitter la maison ensemble avec cette allure craquante qu'Edward avait dans son smoking. Si on excluait le mariage, je l'avais seulement vu porter un smoking à trois occasions, et chaque fois j'en avais eu le souffle coupé – seulement cette fois-ci je savais exactement quoi faire de toute cette concupiscence réprimée.

C'est avec en mémoire un long bain rempli de mousse et de _plaisir voluptueux_ que je redescendis dans le bureau d'Edward avec ma clé USB.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas aventurée dans son bureau. Non pas qu'il me soit interdit d'y pénétrer – c'est juste qu'Edward semblait toujours si occupé lorsqu'il y allait à toute heure du jour, et il s'y isolait du reste du monde. Je ne voulais jamais le déranger, au cas où il serait absorbé dans son travail.

Puisqu'il n'était pas à la maison en ce moment, il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi de ne pas pouvoir y aller afin de copier un document.

Aussitôt que j'entrai dans la pièce, je me dépêchai d'aller m'installer derrière l'énorme secrétaire d'Edward, satisfaite de voir que son ordinateur portable fonctionnait en mode économiseur d'écran.

_Doctor Who_, Edward ? Vraiment ?

Quel intello, ce mec – _mmm… mais il était le plus séduisant des intellos…_

Je renâclai légèrement avant de cliquer sur la souris pour réveiller l'appareil, et soudainement tous mes espoirs s'envolèrent en fumée. Apparemment, l'ordinateur d'Edward était protégé par un mot de passe.

C'était nouveau, ça.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sexy-geeky-beau-père-Edward ? C'est de la foutaise ce mot de passe, ou ça sert à cacher des trucs ?**

**On a tous des petits plaisirs un peu 'geek'. Quels sont les vôtres ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk **

**ps: je ne veux pas révéler le sujet de la dispute, mais plusieurs d'entre vous ont mis le doigt dessus...  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci d'être encore là, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 27**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

J'avais déjà essayé trois mots de passe sans succès, et je savais que si j'échouais à nouveau, l'ordinateur se bloquerait et Edward devrait le réinitialiser. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait fâché de savoir que j'étais venue ici, mais j'étais certaine qu'il n'aurait pas bloqué l'accès à son ordinateur s'il n'avait rien à cacher.

Il _était_ un mec, donc c'était probablement juste un peu de matériel porno planqué dans un fichier intentionnellement mal identifié. Putain d'enfer, j'avais moi-même un fichier de matériel porno.

_Une autre tentative_, songeai-je.

J'étais juste sur le point d'essayer 'Renée1972' lorsque je fus prise d'une soudaine inspiration… 'Ma Belle,' murmurai-je à voix haute, comme une révélation.

_Est-ce que ça pourrait vraiment être ça ?_

Tout à coup, je me sentis ridicule d'avoir même jonglé avec l'idée qu'Edward pourrait avoir utilisé mon sobriquet comme mot de passe, mais j'étais trop curieuse pour ne pas l'essayer – surtout que j'avais l'impression que ça valait le risque d'être bloquée juste pour ne pas passer le reste de ma vie à regretter de ne pas avoir vérifié. Bon, je dramatisais peut-être un peu. Mais je l'aurais quand même regretté au moins pendant quelques semaines.

Je fis une pause pendant un bref moment, mes doigts voltigeant au-dessus des touches du clavier. Je tapai – M-a-B-e-l-l-e et appuyai rapidement sur la touche 'entrée,' les yeux rivés sur l'écran alors qu'il s'éclairait et retournait à la vie en rugissant presque sous mes mains tremblantes.

C'était moi – _j'étais_ le mot de passe d'Edward.

Un seul mystère demeurait : pourquoi Edward avait-il sécurisé son ordinateur en premier lieu ? Aurais-je suffisamment de temps pour le découvrir avant qu'il ne rentre de sa soirée mondaine ?

**Alors Bella a déverrouillé l'ordinateur. Qu'arrivera-t-il ensuite ? Va-t-elle transférer ses données, ou bien fouiller dans les affaires d'Edward ? **

**Avez-vous déjà fouillé dans les affaires de quelqu'un en son absence ?**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	28. Chapter 28

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon début de semaine, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 28**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Sachant qu'il y avait une nette possibilité qu'Edward revienne à la maison et me trouve ici, en train de faire des trucs pas très catholiques, il fallait réellement que je télécharge mon document avant de me livrer à quelque forme d'investigation que ce soit. Avec un soupir de frustration, j'ignorai tous les petits icônes intrigants en forme de fichiers et je me concentrai sur l'opération qui consistait à me connecter sur mon compte e-mail.

Heureusement, Edward utilisait le même type de navigateur que moi, si bien que je n'eus aucune difficulté à changer les paramètres à 'privé.' Je ne tenais absolument pas à laisser des traces de mon passage, qu'il pourrait suivre si d'aventure il avait un motif de vérifier son historique de navigation.

En quelques secondes je fus connectée au système, et je téléchargeai le document, glissant ma clé USB dans la fente prévue à cet effet avant de localiser le fichier correspondant sur l'écran. J'attendis de voir apparaître l'icône de téléchargement, de manière à pouvoir simplement faire glisser mon document dedans, mais cela ne se produisit pas.

Je regardai le fond d'écran pendant un moment, cherchant à voir si mon document avait été sauvé quelque part, mais il n'y avait rien. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le fichier de 'téléchargements' en me servant de la fonction de recherche, cependant.

Aussitôt que je repérai enfin mon document, je le fis glisser vers le fichier voulu et le fis rapidement tomber dedans avant de laisser mes yeux errer vers l'autre fichier, celui dont le contenu était si mystérieux.

Juste en-dessous de mon fichier, je notai qu'il y avait un gros groupe de fichiers image numérotés au hasard, et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas _ne pas_ les regarder.

« Est-ce qu'Edward a été un _vilain papa _? » Murmurai-je, un sourire malicieux s'étalant sur mon visage tandis que j'attendais que le premier groupe de photos se charge.

Malheureusement, il s'agissait seulement de quelques graphiques aléatoires qu'Edward avait téléchargés récemment pour le nouveau site de la Cullen Media.

Je poussai un soupir de déception. Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal et que j'aurais été furax si Edward ou Renée avaient décidé subitement de commencer à fureter dans mon ordinateur ou à lire mon journal ou quelque chose. Alors ouais, je me sentis un peu comme une merde après que la réalité m'ait rattrapée.

Avec ces pensées en tête, je décidai d'abandonner mes recherches pour découvrir la collection de porno d'Edward. Selon toute vraisemblance, le mec n'en possédait même pas.

J'étais juste sur le point de récupérer ma clé USB et de partir lorsque je réalisai que mon document n'était pas là. J'étais pourtant à peu près certaine de l'avoir fait tomber dans le bon fichier. Avant d'envoyer l'ordinateur sur une autre fausse piste, je décidai de vérifier le fichier à côté du mien – qui était identifié RAPPORTS TPS – celui-là semblait assez inoffensif…

**Hum… que pourrait-il bien y avoir dans ce fichier ? C'est quoi un putain de RAPPORT TPS de toute façon ?**

**Quel nom avez-vous donné à votre fichier de porno ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	29. Chapter 29

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 29**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Il y avait eu des périodes, par le passé, où je me réveillais en sentant que ça allait juste être _une de ces journées_ – une journée où je savais que quelque chose ayant le potentiel insensé de changer ma vie allait se produire.

Aujourd'hui, présumai-je, était une journée comme les autres, du moins jusqu'à ce que je me fasse carrément prendre au dépourvu.

RAPPORTS TPS – _putain d'enfer, c'était quoi, de toute manière, un rapport TPS ?_

Aussitôt que j'eus ouvert le petit fichier d'aspect inoffensif, je repérai mon document juste en haut de la liste – c'était ce qui le suivait qui attira mon attention.

Les vignettes étaient petites, mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir les reconnaître.

L'an dernier, environ un mois avant que je célèbre mes dix-huit ans, Edward nous avait emmenées, Renée, Rose et moi, passer trois glorieuses semaines à Hawaii.

À ce moment-là, devenue trop grande pour porter mon petit maillot de bain de style nautique, je l'avais troqué pour quelque chose d'un peu plus _mature_ – un bikini string bleu marine qui couvrait à peine mes fesses et qui s'harmonisait avec le bikini rouge que Rose s'était acheté.

Edward avait semblé un peu à côté de ses pompes pendant toute la durée du voyage, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se balader à la ronde avec un appareil photo numérique scotché en permanence dans ses mains.

La plupart des photos dans son classeur en étaient que j'avais vues avant, mais il y en avait quelques-unes d'inédites – ça, ou alors Edward avait utilisé un logiciel sophistiqué pour couper et agrandir différents clichés de moi allongée sur ma serviette de plage, en train de faire bronzette, ou des prises de vues rapprochées qui montraient mon cul bien en évidence dans ma culotte de bikini quand je grimpais sur un jet-ski, me faisant avoir l'air infiniment plus sexy que dans mon souvenir.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Après avoir passé à travers toutes les images, ma bouche pendait grande ouverte tellement j'étais ébahie. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à comprendre ce que je regardais… et dans le classeur des RAPPORTS TPS, rien de moins.

« Putain de bordel. Edward est vraiment un vilain papa, » me murmurai-je à moi-même avec incrédulité.

**Je pense que Vilain Papa Edward a besoin d'une fessée ! Et vous ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	30. Chapter 30

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 30**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Il n'y avait pas seulement le voyage à Hawaii dans ce classeur – après avoir parcouru la liste d'images jusqu'en bas, je trouvai quatre autres classeurs identifiés seulement par des dates. Une date en particulier se démarquait des autres. C'était mon dix-huitième anniversaire, et Renée avait sollicité la participation de Rose et Riley pour planifier une fête hawaiienne surprise au country club. Bien entendu tout le monde était là, même Edward, en débardeur et shorts de surfeur.

J'étais certaine que ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris les photos dans ce classeur car il était dans quelques-unes d'entre elles. Renée devait les avoir prises. Mais encore une fois, cependant, Edward en avait plusieurs de la fête, me mettant toutes en vedette, posant avec mes amies en bikinis.

La seule image qui ne semblait pas être là dans un but… _illicite_, était la dernière. C'était un cliché d'Edward et moi en train de nous étreindre après qu'il m'ait offert des billets pour assister à une conférence sur l'écriture que j'avais tristement pensé manquer car il ne restait supposément plus une place de disponible. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer pourquoi Edward avait mis cette photo-là dans ce classeur – elle paraissait juste tellement… _sentimentale_.

L'autre classeur contenait quelques-unes des photos de mon bal de fin d'année que Renée avait prises avant que Riley n'arrive, et elles se ressemblaient toutes. C'est uniquement en parcourant le dernier classeur que je dus vraiment réfléchir. La date ne semblait pas significative 05-05-2012 – ça remontait seulement à quelques semaines, mais ce jour n'avait rien de mémorable. Dans mon souvenir, c'était juste un samedi ordinaire.

J'allais cliquer pour l'ouvrir lorsque j'entendis des voix s'élever dans l'autre pièce et un bruit de pas dans l'escalier.

_Edward et Renée étaient de retour à la maison._

**Bella va-t-elle se faire surprendre ? Maintenant que nous savons qu'Edward pense à Bella depuis un certain temps, est-ce que ça change votre opinion au sujet de l'attouchement **_**accidentel **_**d'Edward dans la cuisine ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	31. Chapter 31

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem. J'aimerais vous rappeler encore une fois, chères amies, que je suis seulement la traductrice de cette histoire et qu'il s'agit d'un drabble (chapitres très courts updatés souvent).  
**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 31**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Une fois que j'eus réalisé que je n'avais toujours pas sauvé mon document, je me mis à paniquer, le déplaçant rapidement vers le disque dur, et j'observai la barre de progression alors qu'elle bougeait beaucoup trop lentement.

« Allez, allez… Putain, » grognai-je à voix basse, enjoignant le maudit appareil à se magner. Edward était un homme riche – n'avait-il pas les moyens de s'acheter un putain d'ordinateur plus rapide ?

Pendant que j'attendais, je fis en sorte d'effacer toute preuve que j'avais fouillé ici, fermant tous les fichiers et retirant mon document, sachant qu'Edward remarquerait certainement un fichier aléatoire du nom de 'PapierLit04' sur son fond d'écran ou pire encore – dans ses rapports TPS.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine quand j'entendis le bruit d'un pas lourd dans l'escalier, descendant rapidement les marches. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit sur l'identité de celui qui s'en venait, et sur sa destination. Ce bureau était le sanctuaire d'Edward, et je l'avais envahi.

« Enfin, » murmurai-je avant d'enlever ma clé USB de la fente et de cliquer sur le raccourci pour verrouiller l'écran. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était de réactiver l'économiseur d'écran.

_Edward va probablement arrêter pour se servir un verre et ça va me donner juste assez de temps pour me faufiler hors de son bureau sans être vue._

Sentant la victoire à portée de main, je glissai la petite clé plate dans ma poche et commençai à me lever du confortable fauteuil de bureau, mais avant que je puisse même déplier mes jambes, la poignée de la porte tournait déjà.

C'était trop tard pour moi.

**Que va faire Bella ? Comment va-t-elle se sortir de ce bourbier ?**

**C'est ce que nous découvrirons bientôt…**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	32. Chapter 32

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre à tous vos commentaires, mais je les apprécie énormément.  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 32**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Sans réfléchir, je me penchai frénétiquement et m'accroupis tout en-dessous de l'imposant secrétaire d'Edward, ayant la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas me voir à cause du design du meuble, qui était fermé sur le devant.

Tout en moi me disait de rester cachée, immobile et silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

Mais combien de temps allait-il rester ici ?

Edward était reconnu pour passer de longues heures dans cette pièce. Il lui arrivait de disparaître dans son bureau tout de suite après le déjeuner, et de ne pas en ressortir avant que nous ayons fini de dîner depuis déjà un bon moment. Je savais qu'il se faisait déjà tard, mais s'il demeurait ici jusqu'après minuit ?

Pourrais-je vraiment rester planquée aussi longtemps ?

Je commençais à me demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que je le laisse me trouver ici et que je joue les innocentes, mais je savais que je n'étais pas une très bonne menteuse. En restant sous la table, je ne faisais que retarder l'inévitable. Il faudrait un miracle pour que je ne me fasse pas surprendre, et quand cela se produirait, mon visage refléterait la culpabilité, et Edward se demanderait ce que j'avais foutu après m'être introduite dans son bureau.

Pour tout ce que j'en savais, cet homme gardait une réserve de drogue illégale et d'armes ici. Bien entendu ce n'est pas ce que je croyais, cependant. Edward _était_ un type génial, mais il était _aussi _un connard de pervers des plus sournois.

_T'es bien placée pour parler, espèce de détraquée…_

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées, me rendant compte qu'Edward allait s'asseoir derrière son secrétaire.

_Je vous en prie, mon Dieu, non._

Reculant un peu plus sous le meuble, je tentai de mettre autant de distance que possible entre mon beau-père et moi.

J'étais tellement foutue.

**Rien à dire sur ce coup là – donnez-moi seulement vos impressions.**

**Avez-vous déjà été surprises en train de faire un truc embarrassant ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	33. Chapter 33

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 33**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Recroquevillée en position fœtale, je demeurai aussi immobile que possible pendant qu'Edward étirait légèrement ses jambes sous le bureau, le pantalon de son smoking noir tellement proche de moi que j'aurais pu le frotter entre mes doigts.

Pas que je risquais de me faire surprendre juste en touchant un putain de bout de tissu, mais j'y songeai certainement.

Ses pieds n'arrêtaient pas d'effleurer les miens, peu importe l'effort fourni de ma part pour essayer de les garder en sûreté hors de sa portée. Heureusement, les chaussures dispendieuses à ses pieds semblaient l'empêcher d'enregistrer ces brefs moments intermittents où nos corps entraient subtilement en contact dans l'obscurité.

La table de travail étouffait les sons flottant dans la pièce, mais je réussis tout de même à l'entendre taper sur le clavier pendant environ une minute avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Je levai les yeux en réponse à ce mouvement abrupte, le regardant, attendant qu'il me remarque en train de me cacher comme une gamine immature.

De l'endroit où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, seulement sa silhouette musclée juste ce qu'il faut dans son smoking, en train de retirer paresseusement son épaisse veste noire avant de détacher son nœud papillon et ses boutons de manchette, puis de retrousser ses manches, laissant ses bras nus à l'exception de la montre en platine que je lui avais offerte pour Noël deux ans plus tôt.

Sa main aux longs doigts se déplaça hors de mon champ de vision tandis qu'il soupirait, et je pouvais juste l'imaginer en train de frotter son visage avec cette main comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était frustré ou qu'il avait sommeil. Ce soir, je supposai que ça devait être une combinaison des deux.

_Nous sommes tous les deux logés à la même enseigne. _

Je devais moi-même me retenir de soupirer. Même si j'aimais être à proximité d'Edward, je commençais à avoir un peu trop chaud et à transpirer sous le bureau, sans compter que je m'emmerdais.

Après ce qui me sembla des heures, l'angoisse de m'assoupir et de tomber endormie s'empara de moi, mais tout cela changea dès qu'Edward ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu vas être une bonne fille ce soir, n'est-ce pas, _ma belle _? »

_**Hello Beautiful**_** est sur le point de mériter son classement M…**

**On dirait qu'Edward est un **_**très vilain Papa**_**. Bella sera-t-elle en mesure de se contenir ou bien va-t-elle l'attaquer comme un singe-araignée shooté au crack ? **

**C'est ce qu'on découvrira bientôt.**

**Milk**


	34. Chapter 34

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 34**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Tu vas être une bonne fille ce soir, n'est-ce pas, _ma belle _? » Murmura-t-il, sa voix veloutée dégoulinant carrément de luxure.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en réponse à ces mots choquants. Le corps tremblant, le cœur battant la chamade, les mains moites – je n'étais pas sûre que mon cerveau pourrait supporter ce genre de torture.

Était-il réellement en train de se parler à lui-même à mon sujet ?

En regardant ces putains de photos de moi ?

Jésus Christ – je crus que mon cœur allait me lâcher.

« Peux-tu être une bonne fille ? » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, ses doigts se dirigeant vers la protubérance de plus en plus grosse dans son pantalon de smoking.

_Foutre d'enfer…_

Légèrement penché en arrière dans son fauteuil, il palpa sa verge en érection à quelques reprises, la caressant avec vigueur alors que sa respiration s'altérait, devenant légèrement saccadée.

Je ne savais pas que regarder un homme se masturber pouvait être aussi foutrement sexy… et ça l'était… _Jésus Christ… _Ma putain de minette commença à palpiter – plus fort que jamais avant – alors que mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête en imaginant à quoi ressemblait sa bite.

Elle devait sûrement être parfaite… parfaite comme toutes les autres parties d'Edward.

« Ouais, _ma belle_, c'est ça… maintenant embrasse ma queue, » gémit-il en détachant rapidement son pantalon pour introduire sa main à l'intérieur.

_S'il te plaît_ – faillis-je crier, incapable de contenir le désir d'obéir à ses ordres, mais tout mon corps se tendit en réponse à la chair nouvellement exposée.

_Oh mon Dieu… Il était… C'était… trop._

_Oh… putain… _Faillis-je gémir de manière audible avant de réaliser où j'étais et de mettre une main sur ma bouche ouverte.

Edward, mon beau-père vachement hot, était sur le point de secouer sa stupéfiante queue juste devant mes yeux, et il ne savait même pas que j'étais là.

Sa grande main se referma sur la base de son sexe qu'il entreprit de presser et de tirer pendant que son autre main prenait gentiment ses testicules en coupe pour les masser. Caressant et tirant avec force, étirant et frictionnant, il s'affaira sur sa verge, laissant son pouce frotter le gland sombre et enflé, le faisant tressaillir dans sa paume et suinter du fluide clair par son extrémité.

« Putain oui, _ma belle_, fais-moi jouir, » murmura-t-il. « Fais-moi jouir comme une bonne fille. »

Je voulais crier. Je voulais ramper jusqu'à ses genoux et lécher cette superbe bite. Je voulais le supplier de me baiser ici et maintenant… sur son putain de bureau.

Il se caressait vigoureusement et je ne pouvais détourner le regard, souhaitant que l'image de lui en train de se donner du plaisir reste gravée dans mon esprit pour des années à venir.

Le contempler ainsi était le moment le plus érotique de ma vie, et il ne le savait même pas.

Avec un profond gémissement qui ressemblait presque à un grognement, Edward jouit avec force, faisant jaillir son foutre en abondants jets blancs partout sur sa main et son pantalon.

Le voir s'éjaculer dessus… _bordel,_ je faillis perdre l'équilibre, sentant mon corps tanguer vers lui, ma bouche se remplissant de salive à la pensée de le goûter un peu.

Avant que je ne puisse prendre une telle décision impulsive et, avouons-le, catastrophique, Edward recula dans son siège et sortit une boîte de kleenex d'un tiroir, procédant au nettoyage de son dégât.

Me sentant abasourdie et bouleversée, je ne me souciais plus du temps que je devrais passer sous le secrétaire de mon beau-père en attendant qu'il aille se mettre au lit, surtout s'il continuait à me fournir un peu plus de… _divertissement_.

Soudainement, j'en vins à me ficher à quel point j'étais dépravée, et si j'en avais à nouveau l'opportunité, je pourrais m'asseoir et regarder Edward perdre le contrôle de la sorte pendant des heures.

**On dirait que Bella a un peu plus de maîtrise d'elle-même que prévu, mais qu'en est-il de '**_**Step-Dadward' **_**? Découvrira-t-il la cachette de Bella ?**

**À bientôt tout le monde…**

**Milk**


	35. Chapter 35

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Je publie un peu en avance aujourd'hui car je m'en vais voir BD part 2 cet après-midi :0)  
**

**Contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait tant plu :0)  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 35**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Peu de temps après sa séance de masturbation, Edward ferma son ordinateur et se leva de son bureau avec un soupir frustré.

J'écoutai attentivement, pouvant à peine distinguer le bruit de ses chaussures alors qu'il se déplaçait sur la moquette, mais j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il s'était brièvement arrêté à la porte avant d'éteindre les lumières.

Ce moment d'hésitation fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour me mettre les nerfs en pelote, éprouvant une sensation nauséeuse d'effroi qui agrippa ma poitrine et l'enserra. À cet instant, je sus que j'avais foiré – j'avais laissé la lumière allumée.

Nul doute qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué quand il était entré, mais après cette pause avant de quitter la pièce, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il s'était soudainement rendu compte que la lumière était déjà allumée avant même qu'il ne pénètre dans son antre.

_En viendrait-il à la conclusion que j'avais été ici sur son ordinateur ? Présumerait-il que j'avais fouiné ?_

_Peut-être qu'il supposerait que c'était Renée… Il n'y avait pas de mal à espérer…_

S'il suspectait que quelque chose était de travers, je ne pouvais absolument pas le dire de ma planque sous le bureau.

Lorsque je fus certaine qu'il n'était plus là, j'attendis quelques minutes avant de ramper hors de ma cachette et d'étirer mes jambes. À ce stade, mes muscles étaient sensibles et douloureux, conséquence d'avoir été recroquevillée en position fœtale pendant une période de temps prolongée.

Pourquoi, putain de bordel, m'étais-je cachée là ? C'était un truc foutrement puéril de ma part, encore que je devais admettre que je ne pouvais pas regretter ce qui s'était passé derrière la porte close du bureau.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'Edward n'allait pas retourner en haut dans l'immédiat. Apparemment il avait pris ses aises devant l'écran plasma, car je pouvais entendre un fragment de dialogue d'un film qui m'était familier en provenance du bout du couloir, bien que je n'aurais pas pu nommer le film en question.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, je me glissai silencieusement dans le corridor puis dans le vestibule avant de monter l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds.

Il semblait que je m'en sois tirée indemne avec mon petit stratagème… mais à quel prix ?

J'étais subitement douloureusement consciente de l'attraction mutuelle qui avait fleuri d'une manière ou d'une autre entre moi et mon beau-père aux allures de dieu.

Avec tout ce que je venais d'apprendre à son sujet, il ne semblait plus aussi parfait qu'avant, mais ce n'était pas comme la révélation troublante de mon enfance à propos de Charlie et de son incapacité à garder sa bite dans son pantalon – c'était entièrement autre chose. C'était Edward, et de toute évidence il me convoitait depuis presque un an. Peut-être plus.

Quand j'imaginais que cette… _attraction_… était à sens unique, ce n'était pas si difficile de l'ignorer, mais maintenant j'avais des problèmes beaucoup plus importants.

Après la révélation de ce soir, je voulais Edward plus que jamais, et cette fois-ci, sachant qu'il ressentait la même chose, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais être capable de résister.

**Quelle est la prochaine étape pour Edward le beau-père et sa Belle ? Où s'en va leur relation à partir de là ? **

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	36. Chapter 36

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Alors voilà, pour vous il est 9h du matin, et j'ai pensé vous offrir cet update avant d'aller me coucher...  
**

**En passant, j'ai adoré BD part 2 :0)  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 36**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Encerclée d'un gros trait rouge, la date sur le calendrier criait pratiquement après moi, me rappelant que le voyage à Chicago avec mon beau-père n'était plus que dans trois jours.

Une partie de moi voulait profiter de ce temps passé seule avec Edward pour lui révéler mes sentiments, lui dire que je le désirais, mais une autre partie – la petite partie coupable qui se souciait encore de ma mère – me disait que ce que je comptais faire était mal.

Je savais combien Renée avait été dévastée dans les années qui avaient suivi son divorce d'avec Charlie.

Elle avait été dépressive et renfermée, et avait même passé du temps avec quelques thérapeutes et conseillers en divorce. Peu importe à quel point Renée avait été garce ces dernières années – elle ne méritait pas ce genre de trahison, pas de la part de l'homme qu'elle avait un jour proclamé être 'le bon,' et surtout pas de la part de sa propre fille – sa chair et son sang.

Je ne pouvais simplement pas faire ça.

Cependant, je sentais que si Edward s'approchait de moi, voulant _quelque chose de plus_, j'allais être incapable de résister à ses avances, mais je ne pouvais pas être celle qui allait initier ce genre de contact entre nous. Je serais dévorée par la culpabilité.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que la force qu'Edward avait réussi à conjurer pour rester loin de moi continue d'agir, parce que si ce n'était pas le cas… s'il ne pouvait pas résister… _alors que Dieu nous vienne en aide._

**La tentation est forte, mais Bella n'est pas dépourvue de scrupules, alors maintenant tout dépend vraiment du comportement d'Edward durant ce voyage…**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	37. Chapter 37

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon vendredi tout le monde, et bonne lecture :0)  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 37**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Putain, je suis repue, » grommela Rose en tapotant son ventre plat.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux avoir ce dernier morceau de pétoncle épicé ? » Demandai-je avec espoir, sachant très bien que si je mangeais une autre bouchée, j'allais éclater.

Rose plissa le front, me lançant un regard incrédule. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas partager, connerie de merde. Nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle s'était gardé de la place, et avec une expression légèrement nauséeuse sur son visage, elle réussit à mâcher et avaler les morceaux de sushi restants.

Je me contentai de rouler des yeux à l'exhibition flagrante de sa gourmandise.

« Tu sais que tu aurais fait la même chose, » se défendit-elle, sa voix un amalgame de gêne et d'amusement.

Je haussai les épaules. Bien entendu elle avait raison, mais je n'allais pas l'admettre.

Une fois que nous eûmes réglé l'addition, Rose et moi quittâmes le restaurant et nous dirigeâmes vers le parking où elle avait garé sa toute nouvelle BMW M6 Cabrio.

Elle avait repris la conversation, mentionnant quelque chose au sujet de Riley qui fréquentait maintenant Victoria James, une fille qui avait l'habitude de le pousser dans la cour de récréation quand nous étions plus jeunes simplement parce qu'elle était plus grande que lui. À l'époque elle était plus grande que la plupart des gamins de notre âge, vraiment.

Je ne savais pas exactement quoi penser de sa rapidité à me remplacer après notre rupture. Bien que je ne puisse pas dire que j'étais en colère ou même jalouse, j'étais juste surprise de son choix. Victoria et moi n'aurions pas pu être plus différentes.

Soudainement, je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions.

« Bella, n'est-ce pas ta mère là-bas ? » Demanda Rose, me montrant la rue un peu plus loin. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant rien au début. « Juste là… avec les euh… cheveux en désordre, comme si elle venait de baiser… »

C'est à ce moment-là que je la repérai. Avant ça, mes yeux avaient passé par-dessus la femme qui m'avait donné naissance, car je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir si débraillée.

Je sourcillai encore plus lorsque je réalisai que l'immeuble dont elle venait de sortir n'était pas un spa ou un club de sport – c'était un hôtel – un hôtel très coûteux, et que mon beau-père n'était pas dans les parages pour expliquer comment il se faisait qu'elle avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait de s'envoyer en l'air.

**Tiens, tiens, voilà qui devrait éveiller les soupçons de Bella…**

**À demain.  
**

**Milk**


	38. Chapter 38

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 38**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Avec qui crois-tu qu'elle était ? » Murmura Rose tandis que je restais plantée là, à regarder l'endroit où ma mère s'était trouvée sur le trottoir avant qu'un taxi ne s'arrête à sa hauteur et qu'elle s'engouffre dedans.

« Aucune idée, » marmonnai-je, me sentant absolument malade à la pensée qu'il puisse s'agir d'Edward.

Mais là encore… Quelle raison aurait-elle de rencontrer Edward à l'hôtel ? Ils vivaient ensemble, bordel de merde, et ce n'était pas comme si l'hôtel était un lieu pratique pour se rencontrer durant la journée, pendant qu'Edward était en pause déjeuner ou quelque chose. Le bureau d'Edward était à l'autre bout de la ville. Notre maison en était plus proche que cet endroit.

Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de sauter aux conclusions. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vu Renée faire quelque chose, et même si son apparence et l'emplacement étaient extrêmement suspects, je n'avais aucune preuve qu'elle ait réellement fait un truc répréhensible… du moins jusqu'à ce que Rose me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, m'enjoignant de regarder l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui venait de quitter ce même hôtel dont ma mère était sortie quelques minutes auparavant.

« Cette putain de salope ! » Hurlai-je, m'attirant plusieurs regards effarés de nombreux passants, parmi lesquels une mère qui couvrit les oreilles de son môme avec colère, me dévisageant furieusement.

« Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, » commenta Rose, contribuant à cimenter davantage mes pensées remplies de rage.

« Bien sûr que non, » m'emportai-je, tournant les talons avec fureur.

Jamais je n'avais détesté Renée autant qu'à ce moment précis.

« Je me sens mal pour Edward, mais c'est un homme de trente-cinq ans hyper séduisant, tu sais ? Il pourrait trouver _tellement_ mieux que Renée – cela dit sans vouloir t'offenser. » Je secouai la tête, indiquant par là que je n'étais pas du tout offensée et que j'étais foutrement encline à être d'accord avec elle, surtout quand je m'imaginais secrètement remplir ce rôle. « C'est pour la femme du maire Dwyer que je me sens _vraiment_ mal… Tu sais qu'on lui a diagnostiqué un cancer l'an dernier ? » Chuchota Rose avec incrédulité.

Il y avait trop d'émotions qui enflaient en moi, causant une douleur dans ma poitrine, me donnant l'impression que je pourrais éclater hors de ma putain de peau – je voulais frapper quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, de préférence ma sournoise de salope de mère et le maire Connard d'Enculé. Rien que la pensée de leur trahison me serrait l'estomac de dégoût, la haine se répandant en moi en réponse à ce qu'ils faisaient derrière le dos de cette femme adorable qui avait l'habitude de m'offrir des distractions durant les réceptions caritatives pendant que Renée et le maire allaient flatter les masses pour s'assurer d'avoir des votes et des supporters.

Franchement, j'étais choquée et consternée que ma mère puisse faire quelque chose comme ça après la façon dont mon père l'avait traitée – qu'elle puisse faire ça à Mme Dwyer… et surtout à Edward.

**Est-ce que la trahison de Renée a réveillé la bête qui dormait au plus profond de Bella ? On dirait qu'elle est sur le point de se transformer en incroyable Hulk…**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	39. Chapter 39

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci de me suivre dans cette histoire, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 39**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Vas-tu le dire à Edward ? » Me demanda ma meilleure amie avec réserve. Nous venions de monter dans sa voiture après plusieurs minutes de silence gêné.

Bien entendu, une très grosse partie de moi était sur le point de crier 'Putain oui je vais lui dire !', mais une autre partie était effrayée au-delà de la raison, craignant qu'une fois qu'Edward saurait la vérité, il partirait – divorcerait de Renée, me balancerait des conneries du genre qu'il se souciait encore de moi et que nous allions continuer de nous rendre visite souvent, sachant très bien que quand l'épouse numéro deux entrerait en scène, il voudrait mettre son passé derrière lui et oublier toute cette merde que Renée lui avait fait subir – et donc m'oublier par association.

« Bordel, » gémis-je, ma voix triste et fatiguée. « J'en sais rien… J'en sais foutrement rien, Rose. »

Elle demeura silencieuse après ça, me laissant à mes pensées tandis qu'elle zigzaguait dans le trafic de l'après-midi, ses yeux fixés sur la route.

« Si je tuais Renée, m'aiderais-tu à disposer de son corps ? » Plaisantai-je, me sentant un peu perturbée qu'une minuscule fraction de moi éprouve un frisson de joie à cette idée.

Rose, ne prenant pas mes paroles au sérieux, s'étouffa de rire et consentit en rigolant à m'aider, m'adressant son expression la plus solennelle. « - Mais il faut que ce soit cette nuit. Demain je vais voir la manucure, » clarifia-t-elle, me faisant rire un peu, alors que tout ce que je voulais vraiment faire c'était pleurer.

« C'est juste… tellement con. »

**Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui veut tuer Renée ?**

**Bella va-t-elle confronter Renée ou bien la dénoncer à Edward ?**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	40. Chapter 40

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 40**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Après ce que j'avais vu l'autre jour, je me transformai littéralement en boule de nerfs, stressée au possible et luttant pour garder toute ma tête.

De manière peu surprenante, quand Renée était là, c'était difficile d'agir comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si tout était foutrement parfait, mais j'y parvins. Renée, par contre, était tout simplement trop absorbée par sa propre bêtise pour remarquer l'attitude glaciale que je lui servais ces derniers temps.

La bonne femme était carrément inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et pour une raison quelconque, ça me dégoûtait plus que tout.

Ces jours-ci, les choses étaient beaucoup trop compliquées. Avec ma récente découverte de l'attirance d'Edward à mon égard, Charlie qui avait toujours une nouvelle femme dans son lit, puis les aventures extra-conjugales de Renée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si tout ça était ce à quoi le mariage se résumait vraiment…

N'y avait-il plus rien de sacré ?

Toutefois, c'était terriblement hypocrite de mettre mon beau-père dans la même catégorie que Renée et Charlie, considérant que je me soulageais dans la douche en ayant en tête une image de lui dans ce putain de smoking, pompant furieusement sa grosse bite jusqu'à jouir.

Ainsi je n'étais peut-être pas celle qui mentais et qui étais infidèle, mais je passais quand même du temps à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de mettre Edward au parfum au sujet de Renée afin de pouvoir possiblement en tirer profit.

Il fallait néanmoins que je sois prudente – je ne voulais vraiment pas que cela provoque une fissure entre nous.

Prête à en finir avec toutes ces absurdités, je m'empressai de descendre de ma voiture, transportant mon cartable sur mon épaule. Edward et moi allions partir pour Chicago ce soir, et je devais encore emballer quelques affaires.

Alors que j'entrais dans la maison par le garage, je fus submergée par un sentiment de déjà-vu – le son de voix élevées et en colère qui se répercutait dans toute la maison, exactement comme le soir du bal. La seule différence, c'est que la porte de leur chambre était ouverte, et cette fois-ci, je pus entendre tous les mots.

**À quel sujet se disputent-ils maintenant ? Si vous avez une idée, faites-m'en part…**

**À bientôt. (Je retourne chez moi aujourd'hui, donc je passerai la journée sur la route)  
**

**Milk**


	41. Chapter 41

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Hello tout le monde, je viens de rentrer chez moi et j'ai tout de suite ouvert mon ordi pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre, même si je n'ai pas encore lu vos commentaires sur le précédent...  
**

**Bonne lecture :0)  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 41**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Va te faire foutre, Edward ! » Hurla ma mère avec colère, me faisant grimacer de dégoût.

Je ne pouvais simplement pas imaginer que je pourrais un jour m'adresser à quelqu'un de cette manière là, encore moins à un homme aussi doux et gentil qu'Edward.

« Écoute… Je ne peux pas rester ici si tu continues à te comporter comme une enfant, » la prévint-il calmement, « mais je vois bien que ça va continuer à être un problème. »

« C'est ça, Edward. Fuis... Fuis dans ton putain de bureau, comme tu passes ton temps à le faire. Sauve-toi, même si nous savons tous les deux que si tu prenais ces maudites pilules, il n'y aurait même pas de problème, » répondit sèchement Renée, d'une voix basse et presque menaçante. « Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça… Nous en avons discuté ad nauseam, et rien ne change jamais. »

Leurs voix me parvinrent étouffées tout à coup, et je dus m'approcher de l'escalier pour être en mesure d'entendre à nouveau ce qu'ils disaient.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir composer avec cette merde, » se plaignit-elle. « Ça fait presqu'un an qu'on n'a pas baisé – un an, Edward, putain de bordel ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait à une femme ? À son amour-propre ? »

« Il faut toujours que tout soit centré sur toi, hein ? Comment crois-tu que je me sens, putain de bordel ? »

_Elle pense qu'il… qu'il est… impuissant… qu'il ne peut pas… bander… et il… il la laisse le penser._

_Jésus Christ._

Subitement, cette conversation commença à me donner la putain de nausée. Bien que ce soit un sacré soulagement d'apprendre qu'Edward n'avait pas couché avec Renée depuis très longtemps, j'étais quand même révoltée par tout ce que j'avais entendu.

J'avais besoin de prendre le large, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une option. Je devais prendre un vol à destination de Chicago à 18h30 – avec Edward.

Le mieux que je réussis à faire fut de me faufiler par la porte du garage, sauter dans ma voiture, et faire le tour du pâté de maisons à quelques reprises, priant Dieu qu'ils ne soient plus en train de se disputer quand je serais de retour.

**Un an sans se faire baiser par Edward ? Quelle femme serait capable de supporter ça ?**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	42. Chapter 42

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon début de semaine, et bonne lecture :0)  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 42**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Au moment où je rentrai, la voiture de Renée n'était plus là, et j'en fus grandement reconnaissante. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle reste pour me dire au revoir avant que je parte. Franchement, je ne le désirais pas.

Les choses allaient déjà être suffisamment gênantes entre Edward et moi, alors ne manquerait plus que Renée soit là pour les rendre encore pires.

« Bella, hé ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer. » La voix d'Edward derrière moi tremblait un peu, mais lorsque je me retournai, il souriait sincèrement. Il se comportait comme si sa dispute avec Renée n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Ouais, je viens juste de mettre le pied dans la maison, » lui dis-je maladroitement, mon corps semblant graviter vers les escaliers. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, j'avais encore besoin de temps pour moi afin de me préparer pour la conversation qu'Edward et moi allions avoir dès que nous serions à Chicago. « Je vais monter finir de faire ma valise. Ça ne sera pas long. »

Pendant ma promenade autour du bloc de maisons, j'avais décidé qu'il était temps de dire la vérité à Edward au sujet de Renée et du maire Dwyer, et de ce que Rose et moi avions vu l'autre jour. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment il allait réagir.

De toute évidence, il était attiré par moi, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour ma mère – quoique ce mensonge sur son incapacité de bander me porte à croire le contraire.

Si Edward, en étant marié à Renée, était malheureux au point d'inventer des mensonges à propos de quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'une condition médicale, alors pourquoi diable était-il toujours avec elle ?

_Bordel._

Quel foutu gâchis. C'était un moment où je devais me concentrer sur l'obtention de mon diplôme dans quelques semaines et ensuite sur mes études universitaires, pas pour être impliquée dans des prises de bec familiales dignes d'apparaître à l'émission de Jerry Springer.

_Tu vas devoir faire preuve de maturité, Bella._

**Bella va-t-elle ployer sous le stress et avoir une crise de nerfs ?**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	43. Chapter 43

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 43**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« La voiture est là, Bella, » m'appela Edward du rez-de-chaussée. Pendant la dernière heure, j'étais restée enfermée dans ma chambre, évitant… tout.

D'une main tremblante, je saisis ma valise et mon bagage à main et descendis l'escalier, trouvant Edward en bas des marches, tenant la porte pour moi. Il paraissait heureux et excité, et quand il avait cet air-là, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Heureusement, Renée n'était pas revenue pour me souhaiter bonne chance ou me dire au revoir. Si ça se trouve, elle s'était sauvée à l'hôtel et elle était présentement en train de se faire empaler par cet imbécile de maire.

C'était probablement mieux comme ça. De cette façon je n'avais pas à regarder son visage abruti et faire comme si je n'avais pas envie de baiser sauvagement son mari – mon beau-père, celui avec une bite énorme qui était parfaitement fonctionnelle.

À ces pensées, mon visage prit la teinte d'un coquelicot, me forçant à détourner le regard de l'expression curieuse d'Edward.

« Prêt ? » Demandai-je maladroitement, toujours incapable de croiser son regard.

« Seulement si tu l'es, _ma belle_. »

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas _ne pas_ le regarder après ça. C'était impossible.

_Baise-moi_. Les mots étaient sur l'extrême bout de ma langue, mais je n'avais pas le courage de les faire sortir. Ça n'aurait pas été le moment le plus opportun non plus, surtout pas avec le chauffeur qui attendait devant la maison et un avion à attraper.

En chancelant, je soupirai et hochai la tête, mes yeux ancrés dans ses yeux verts dévastateurs.

« Je suis prête. »

**En route vers Chicago !**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	44. Chapter 44

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Avant d'oublier, je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement MELANIE pour son mot d'encouragement hier. Ça ne paraît sans doute pas comme ça, mais le travail des auteurs et des traducteurs sur ce site est colossal, et les reviews que nous recevons sont notre seul salaire, et les petits mots comme celui-là sont ce qui nous motive à continuer même si le cœur n'y est pas toujours (par exemple moi j'ai été en deuil pour ainsi dire toute l'année, et donc mon moral est loin d'être au beau fixe).  
**

**Et bien entendu, je remercie aussi toutes les autres lectrices qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires, vous savez qui vous êtes, et vous savez que je pense à vous chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre :0)  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 44**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Edward resta silencieux durant le plus clair du trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, et ça continua même pendant que nous attendions en ligne pour monter à bord de l'avion, bien qu'au moins il ait été assez poli pour m'avertir dans la voiture qu'il allait être occupé sur son ordinateur portable.

Une partie de moi était soulagée de ne pas avoir à me casser la tête pour trouver des sujets de conversation bénins, sachant que je serais tentée de balancer le petit secret de Renée, ou pire encore, mes propres fantasmes pervers. Mais il y avait aussi l'autre partie de moi qui se sentait un peu jalouse et qui aurait voulu qu'il m'accorde plus d'attention, ce qui était ridicule, vraiment. Edward était un homme très occupé – j'en étais consciente.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? » Sa voix me ramena dans le présent, et pour le moment nous étions à environ 11 000 mètres dans les airs quelque part entre l'état de Washington et l'Illinois.

« Ouais ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Demandai-je sur la défensive.

« C'est juste qu'on dirait que tu vas réduire ce stylo en charpie à force de le mâchouiller, » me taquina-t-il. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves avec de l'encre partout sur toi. »

« Oh… merde, » marmonnai-je avant de retirer le stylo mastiqué de ma bouche.

Ma réaction fit glousser Edward tandis que je me contentais de hausser les épaules, penaude. C'est à cet instant que je remarquai qu'il avait rangé son ordinateur portable – ce même ordinateur qui contenait des photos de moi, des photos qu'il regardait quand il… _C'est pas le moment, Bella._

« Alors… Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas vu Riley dans les parages, » commença Edward, sa voix légèrement affectée, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue de mon côté. « Depuis le bal, en fait. »

« Euh, eh bien… nous avons rompu, » admis-je, me sentant aussi mal à l'aise qu'Edward le paraissait.

« _Vraiment ?_ » Il semblait choqué, décontenancé, en fait. « Mais vous avez été ensemble… quoi ? Deux ans ? Trois ? »

« Presque aussi longtemps que toi et Renée, » marmonnai-je avec amertume.

« Ça doit avoir été difficile, alors… mettre un terme à une relation avec quelqu'un avec qui on était depuis si longtemps… » Répondit-il évasivement, sa voix teintée de désolation. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai qu'il devait s'être mépris sur le sens de mes paroles à cause du ton de ma voix, s'imaginant que j'étais triste de ne plus être avec Riley.

« Je vais bien… Je suppose que c'est plus facile de prendre le taureau par les cornes et finir les choses avec quelqu'un quand on se rend compte que ça n'aurait pas pu durer. »

Il sourit un petit peu, mais c'était un sourire forcé.

« Pas toujours, » dit-il tristement avant de détourner le regard et de faire signe à l'agent de bord de lui apporter quelque chose à boire.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**

**ps: petit message pour anna cette fois-ci. Chère amie lectrice, j'aimerais te rappeler que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fic, et par conséquent je ne suis pas responsable de la longueur des chapitres, et je ne peux pas les changer. Qui plus est, cette histoire est un drabble, c'est à dire que par définition elle est racontée sous forme de chapitres très courts, mais updatée très souvent. Si ce genre de format ne te convient pas, je te suggère de revenir la lire dans deux mois (mais possiblement avant) quand elle sera terminée.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 45**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Je faillis céder et tout lui raconter sur le champ, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, pas quand il avait l'air si foutrement triste.

Je voulais croire qu'il entretenait tous ces sentiments secrets à mon égard, en plus de ceux purement sexuels dont j'étais déjà au courant. Je voulais croire plus que tout qu'Edward restait seulement avec Renée parce qu'il voulait rester près de moi, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir avec certitude, à moins qu'il ne me le dise lui-même sans équivoque.

_Ouais, bien sûr…_

Cependant, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de me demander si peut-être, juste peut-être, il y avait une possibilité que je sois capable de l'inciter à se confier à moi.

« Es-tu heureux ? » Lançai-je subitement, sentant mon visage chauffer en réalisant ce que je venais de dire.

« Bien sûr que je suis heureux, » répondit-il très vite – _presque trop vite._

Maintenant que je l'avais demandé, je voulais désespérément connaître ses véritables sentiments.

« Je ne veux pas dire en ce moment même. Je veux dire… en général. Avec ta vie… ton mariage, ta famille… » Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, espérant qu'il ait compris.

« Tu sais que je vous aime, Bella… ta mère et toi, » me dit Edward, sa voix tendue, semblant presque fatiguée.

« Ouais, je sais ça. C'est juste que… Je me demandais si… » Commençai-je, essayant d'être plus spécifique afin qu'il ne puisse pas éviter la question, mais l'expression flegmatique qu'il affichait me dissuada de continuer.

_Il n'est pas encore prêt à parler de ça…_

« Oublie ça… J'ai seulement… Je t'aime aussi, Edward, » répliquai-je en soupirant. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, c'est tout. »

Son expression redevint chaleureuse, et un doux sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Je sais, ma belle, je sais. »

**Donc Bella se pose la même question que beaucoup d'entre vous – pourquoi Edward est-il resté avec Renée alors que de toute évidence ils ont de sérieux problèmes conjugaux ?**

**Ciao**

**Milk**

**ps: aujourd'hui je suis allée voir par hasard sur le profil de nails233 et j'ai remarqué que quelques personnes avaient ajouté des commentaires récemment sur la version française de _Be My Sub_, que je traduis (l'histoire s'intitule _Ma soumise_ en français). En substance les lectrices sont impatientes d'avoir la suite de cette fic. Eh bien, sachez que moi aussi, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée du moment où nails233 va poster le chapitre 18, et donc je ne peux pas vous dire à quel moment il sera disponible en français. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'une fois qu'il sera posté en anglais, la version française sera postée peu après, le temps pour moi de traduire le chapitre...  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 46**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Dès l'instant où Edward et moi quittâmes l'aéroport, je me sentis plus légère – une étrange sensation de soulagement.

_Étrange_, parce que peu de choses avaient changé depuis notre départ de Seattle. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le courage de dire à Edward que Renée le trompait, pas plus que je n'avais résolu le problème de mes sentiments inappropriés envers lui, et des siens envers moi, d'ailleurs. Cela avait plus à voir avec l'atmosphère et le simple fait d'être loin de la maison, seule avec Edward, à l'endroit où j'irais à l'université dans quelques mois.

« Où allons-nous rester ? » Lui demandai-je, sachant que toutes les fois où nous voyagions, il dénichait toujours les hôtels les plus cools.

« Eh bien, il y a un joli petit hôtel-boutique près des bureaux de la Cullen Media au centre-ville, et je sais pertinemment que le restaurant de sushis attenant offre le service en chambre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, » répondit-il avec un sourire entendu.

« _Have I told you lately that I love you ? _»* Fredonnai-je d'une voix qui faussait abominablement en me penchant en travers de mon siège de voiture pour l'étreindre.

Edward se mit à rire avant de se racler la gorge. « Il se peut que tu l'aies mentionné, » dit-il, sa voix légèrement rauque.

_Bordel_… Il sentait bon, et bien que je ne veuille pas le lâcher, je finis par réussir à me détacher de lui juste au moment où notre étreinte allait passer du côté de ce qui était inapproprié entre un beau-père et sa belle-fille.

« Tiens, nous y sommes, » lança-t-il abruptement, coupant à travers la tension qui s'était rapidement densifiée entre nous.

Jetant un regard par la fenêtre du véhicule, je constatai qu'Edward ne m'avait pas menti au sujet de l'hôtel. Il avait l'air fabuleux, mais encore plus étonnant était le fait que nous allions partager une chambre dans cet hôtel pour les quatre prochaines nuits, et j'éprouvais le sentiment angoissant qu'à la fin de notre séjour, les choses entre Edward et moi ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

*****_**T'ai-je dit que je t'aimais récemment ? **_**C'est le titre d'une chanson de Scotty Wiseman publiée en 1945. Il y a aussi une chanson de Van Morrison qui a un titre similaire.**

**Ils sont enfin arrivés ! Combien de temps s'écoulera-t-il avant que Bella ne trouve le courage de dire à Edward ce qui se passe ?**

**À plus tard.**

**Milk**


	47. Chapter 47

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 47**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Cet endroit est super, » commentai-je tandis qu'Edward et moi commencions à déballer nos affaires. Edward avait offert de me laisser la chambre dans la suite, mais j'avais refusé, sachant que l'homme aurait besoin de son intimité. Le canapé-lit _Queen Size_ dans le coin salon avait l'air parfaitement confortable de toute manière.

« Il l'est… Je suis descendu ici quelques fois par le passé et je l'ai toujours apprécié. »

« Alors… est-ce que tu dois passer au bureau ce soir ? » Questionnai-je, certaine qu'il me répondrait par l'affirmative, sans quoi nous aurions probablement attendu au matin suivant pour partir.

Il sourit un peu et secoua la tête. « Non… En fait j'ai pensé que nous pourrions simplement commander quelque chose au service en chambre et regarder la télévision avant de se coucher, mais il faut que je sois au bureau très tôt demain, cependant. »

« D'accord… Des sushis alors ? » Suggérai-je, sachant qu'il aimait ça autant que moi.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, ma belle, » dit-il, et je dus mordre ma lèvre pour ne pas gémir comme une gourgandine effrontée.

Je m'assis sur le canapé moelleux et me prélassai tandis qu'Edward s'installait sur une chaise à proximité pour passer notre commande. « Je voudrais avoir un assortiment de crevettes et légumes tempura, deux rouleaux de thon épicé, deux pétoncles épicés, un rouleau d'anguille et deux rouleaux 'spécial du chef,' mais avec du tobiko seulement sur un des deux… Deux Saporo et un grand shirley temple – extra cerises, » énuméra-t-il, me faisant un clin d'œil sexy en mentionnant les cerises, et bordel de merde, je rougis comme une petite fille. _Qu'il soit damné_. « Oh, et pouvez-vous également ajouter deux barquettes de glace aux fèves rouges ? »

« Miam, c'est vachement succulent, » gémis-je après avoir avalé la première bouchée. Le thon épicé était _tellement _bon. Il avait ces petits flocons tempura croustillants mélangés à la sauce piquante.

Edward sourit chaleureusement en approuvant de la tête.

« Je suis si contente que tu partages mon obsession pour les trucs crus. Renée n'a jamais voulu toucher à ça, » commentai-je sans réfléchir, profitant un max de ce dîner de classe mondiale juste devant moi.

J'étais en train de finir la dernière bouchée de sushi lorsque je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Levant les yeux, je vis Edward qui me fixait, son visage crispé comme s'il souffrait.

« Tu m'as demandé si j'étais heureux… Je ne t'ai jamais répondu, n'est-ce pas ? » Marmonna-t-il, déposant ses baguettes sur la table, ses sushis à peine touchés. Normalement j'aurais récupéré les restes dans son assiette, mais l'expression sur son visage faillit me faire perdre mon propre appétit.

Incapable de faire confiance à ma voix, je secouai la tête, gardant mes yeux braqués sur les siens.

Edward remua sur son siège comme s'il était mal à l'aise, frottant sa main sur son visage ainsi qu'il le faisait chaque fois que quelque chose le stressait.

« Je ne le suis pas, » admit-il simplement. « Et ça fait un moment. »

**Qu'est-ce qui trotte dans la tête d'Edward ?**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	48. Chapter 48

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 48**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Mon estomac coula à pic, et je me demandai où il voulait en venir. Le savait-il déjà ? Allait-il admettre qu'il était attiré par moi ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, » continua-t-il.

« Que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe ? » Le sondai-je, souhaitant qu'il me dise que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'être avec moi ou ce genre de connerie mielleuse que personne ne dit jamais dans la vraie vie.

Je sentis tout à coup un déplacement d'air, et Edward sembla se tendre à côté de moi.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il comme un robot, et c'était évident qu'il mentait.

Les choses allaient bien – nous parlions, nous étions d'accord sur plusieurs trucs, et puis là il se refermait comme une huître. Je sentis que c'était l'occasion que j'avais attendue pour révéler à Edward qu'il était cocu.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, » lançai-je tout à trac avant de me dégonfler.

Edward parut étonné et nerveux, mais il me fit signe de continuer.

Respirant profondément, je cherchai la meilleure façon de formuler ma phrase, sachant que peu importe ce que j'allais dire, Edward serait blessé dans le processus.

« Je euh… Je pense que ma mère, heu… te trompe, » murmurai-je, espérant que peut-être il ne m'entendrait pas.

Il respira plus fort, et une expression de douleur apparut sur son visage, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup poing dans le ventre. « Je suis désolée, » lui dis-je, ma voix remplie de remords et finement voilée de déception à cause du fait qu'il avait l'air vraiment triste.

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant, lui normalement si calme.

« Euh… Rose et moi l'avons vue quitter un hôtel mardi… et euh, on aurait dit qu'elle avait… »

« Est-ce que Phil Dwyer était avec elle ? » M'interrompit-il, sa voix dure et en colère.

« Attends là… Phil ? Comment sais-tu… Tu veux dire que… tu savais ? » Bredouillai-je, me sentant légèrement étourdie soudainement.

« Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ça dure – au moins depuis près d'un an – mais ça pourrait faire plus longtemps – ça pourrait remonter à l'époque où ils travaillaient ensemble. »

Je soupirai bruyamment. Avant qu'elle ne quitte son emploi deux ans plus tôt, ma mère travaillait pour le maire Dwyer depuis que j'avais douze ou treize ans. « Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait commencé à baiser avec ce type avant même notre rencontre, » ajouta-t-il furieusement.

Voyant l'expression horrifiée sur mon visage, il parut instantanément choqué et consterné. « Putain de bordel… Bella… je m'excuse… Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça, » dit-il, ses paroles remplies de remords et reflétant la douleur.

**Donc Edward était déjà au courant au sujet de Renée… A-t-il d'autres révélations à faire ?**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci de continuer à me suivre, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 49**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Ça fait un moment que j'ai perdu le respect que j'avais pour Renée, Edward. C'est pourquoi je ne l'appelle plus maman, et c'est pareil pour Charlie. J'en ai honnêtement jusque là de tous les deux, » lui dis-je, voulant m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas gaspiller sa salive à essayer de défendre ma mère d'une façon ou d'une autre. Edward savait que les choses étaient tendues entre elle et moi à cause de la manière qu'elle avait de constamment faire étalage de son argent – l'argent de la famille, et de le flamber, sans compter ses critiques incessantes sur ma diète et mes habitudes alimentaires. Peu importe ce que je faisais, ce n'était jamais assez bien pour elle – c'était exaspérant, et c'est toujours comme ça qu'elle se comportait quand elle était dans les parages – la moitié du temps elle n'était pas là. Elle n'avait jamais agi comme une mère à mon égard, même dans le passé notre relation se rapprochait davantage de celle partagée par des amies, et maintenant nous n'avions même plus ce lien.

Découvrir sa relation clandestine avec le maire Dwyer servit aussi à faire la lumière sur ce jour fatidique lorsque j'avais six ans et que nous étions rentrées plus tôt de chez grand-mère pour trouver Charlie en train de baiser une autre femme. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne voyais pas le fait d'avoir été là ce jour-là autrement que comme une coïncidence, mais maintenant je me demandais si elle n'avait pas hâté notre retour juste pour le prendre en flagrant délit, et si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-elle permis que je sois témoin de la scène ?

Était-ce pour blesser Charlie ? Peut-être que tout ça faisait partie d'un plan pour le punir en le laissant savoir que sa fille avait compris quel tas de fumier il était.

J'en vins à me demander si la tension constante entre Charlie et moi depuis ce jour-là était due au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas me regarder en face sachant que je l'avais vu trahir notre famille.

Notre relation aurait-elle pu être épargnée si Renée m'avait protégée de cette connaissance au lieu de faire ce qu'elle avait fait, c'est-à-dire se plaindre en permanence de Charlie et de tous ses défauts en tant qu'époux et père de famille au cours des années qui avaient suivi leur divorce ?

« En tous cas, je ne voulais pas que tu aies à passer à travers ça, » dit Edward, interrompant mes pensées.

« Eh bien, et toi dans tout ça ? Ce n'est pas moi que ça concerne, Edward. C'est toi qu'elle trompe… »

« Oui, et je m'occupe de ça, » me coupa-t-il vivement, légèrement sur la défensive.

Mon premier réflexe était de lui demander si Renée et lui allaient divorcer, mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. La réponse était trop évidente, alors c'était inutile de poser la question, mais je savais qu'il se passait autre chose. S'il n'y avait rien d'autre, pourquoi était-il resté avec elle sachant ce qu'il savait ?

Ce que j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir, c'était ce qu'Edward éprouvait pour elle. Je savais qu'ils ne couchaient plus ensemble depuis un bail, mais la désirait-il encore ?

Edward avait déjà admis qu'il nous aimait toutes les deux, mais était-il réellement _amoureux_… de l'une de nous ?

« Je sais ce que tu as dit plus tôt, que tu l'aimes, mais est-ce que tu es toujours _amoureux_ d'elle ? » M'enquis-je impulsivement, grimaçant en réalisant combien mes questions avaient été indiscrètes toute la soirée.

« Non, » répondit-il en secouant la tête, ses yeux rivés sur un morceau de nourriture intouchée dans son assiette.

_Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours avec elle ?_

« D'ac-d'accord, » bafouillai-je, ravalant la question que je brûlais de lui poser.

« Peut-être que nous devrions dormir un peu, » suggéra-t-il, continuant de fuir mon regard.

« D'accord, » répétai-je tranquillement, attristée par le ton de sa voix et le fait que je n'avais pas le courage de le confronter davantage.

Avec un bref 'bonne nuit,' Edward rapporta son assiette à moitié entamée dans le chariot et disparut dans l'autre pièce, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

M'enfermant efficacement à l'extérieur.

**Nous avons quelques réponses de plus, nous en savons un peu plus sur la relation entre Bella et Renée, mais nous nous posons d'autres questions maintenant…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	50. Chapter 50

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 50**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Peu importe que le divan-lit me donne l'impression d'être allongée sur un putain de nuage, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

Après notre conversation, je me sentais extrêmement ébranlée.

À ce stade, je ne pouvais pas imaginer pourquoi Edward avait gardé cette information pour lui-même pendant si longtemps, et d'après la dispute qu'ils avaient eue l'autre jour au sujet de ses _pseudos problèmes_ intimes, j'étais certaine que Renée n'avait aucune idée que son sale petit secret n'était pas vraiment un secret.

_Pourquoi se plaindrait-elle qu'Edward n'est pas sexuellement 'disponible' si elle pensait qu'il était au courant de sa liaison avec le maire ?_

« Bonjour, ma belle, » murmura Edward de quelque part derrière moi. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait prononcé ces mots pour que je les entende, alors je fis semblant de dormir pendant qu'il vaquait à ses affaires, appelant la réception pour demander qu'on nous apporte le petit déjeuner et le café – en quantité suffisante pour deux.

Après quelques minutes, il disparut dans l'autre pièce, et c'est alors que j'entendis la douche couler.

Je respirai plus fort en tentant de l'imaginer nu, son corps musclé ruisselant d'eau et de savon…

Mordant ma lèvre, je fis en sorte de ne pas penser à sa grosse bite en érection alors que sa grande main la savonnait de la base jusqu'au gland et qu'il émettait un gémissement qui ressemblait à un grognement sourd, ou à la façon dont son expression changeait à mesure qu'il approchait de l'orgasme, sa main s'affairant sur sa queue de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que jaillisse du gland un abondant flux blanc, peignant la porte de la cabine de douche avec la preuve de son désir.

J'essayai vraiment de ne pas penser à toutes ces choses, mais c'était carrément impossible. Me réprimandant silencieusement, je sortis du lit et attrapai mon Kindle, espérant trouver autre chose pour occuper mes pensées à part mon beau-père nu et trempé en train de se masturber dans la douche.

« Bonjour, Bella, » lança Edward en revenant dans la pièce principale, vêtu d'un de ses complets-cravates ultra séduisants. Il était tellement sexy que je dus encore mordre ma lèvre pour ne pas baver d'envie.

J'avais toujours éprouvé un petit quelque chose pour Edward en costard, même quand j'avais quinze ans, mais maintenant que j'avais réalisé la véritable profondeur de mon attirance et de mon désir pour cet homme, il fallut chaque once de détermination contenue dans mon corps pour ne pas bondir du canapé et l'attaquer avec la force de mes pulsions sexuelles turbulentes d'adolescente.

« Bonjour, » répondis-je, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître combien j'étais déconcertée dans le ton de ma voix.

« Le petit déjeuner devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et ensuite je vais aller au bureau. Tu es assez vieille pour que je ne t'oblige pas à demeurer à l'hôtel toute la journée, mais je te demanderais de profiter de la voiture et du chauffeur que j'ai embauché si tu envisages de t'absenter. »

On frappa à la porte. Room service.

Edward et moi mangeâmes en silence durant presque tout le repas. Il promit que nous sortirions ce soir, et ensuite le jour suivant nous irions visiter quelques quartiers autour du campus universitaire pour voir où j'aimerais vivre. Sa voix semblait entremêlée de regret quand il me rappela qu'il allait s'absenter lundi soir pour un événement lié à ses affaires, mais qu'il avait pris rendez-vous pour nous obtenir une visite guidée du campus le même matin.

« Je serai de retour plus tard dans la soirée, et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ? » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. C'était comme si notre conversation de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme s'il s'était agi d'un étrange cauchemar.

S'il l'ignorait, alors j'allais en faire autant.

**Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière…**

**Que va faire Bella pendant que **_**Papa **_**n'est pas là ?**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	51. Chapter 51

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Alors voilà, j'ai posté près de la moitié des chapitres de cette fic, mais nous n'en sommes qu'à environ 25 000 mots sur un total de 65 000 pour la version originale anglaise. En bref cela signifie que les chapitres vont devenir plus long vers la fin, et donc je ne pourrai plus updater deux fois par jour quand nous allons approcher de ce point...  
**

**Bon début de week-end, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 51**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Il y avait presque une heure qu'Edward avait quitté la suite quand je sortis finalement du lit.

Je poussai un petit gémissement en réalisant que la salle de bain était encore un peu embuée de la douche qu'il avait prise plus tôt ce matin, et pour empirer les choses, la pièce entière avait gardé son parfum. C'était comme si sa putain d'odeur me narguait, comme une espèce de phéromone induisant la luxure qui aurait été créée juste pour me transformer en créature pantelante de désir.

Sans réfléchir, j'entrai dans la cabine de douche, remerciant Dieu dans le ciel qu'il y ait un pommeau de douche amovible et qu'il me suffise de fermer les yeux et respirer le parfum d'Edward pour imaginer qu'il était ici, me touchant et me faisant jouir tellement fort que je pouvais à peine tenir debout.

Sortir de la douche fut comme retourner à la réalité, un endroit d'une tristesse à pleurer où ma famille était complètement débile et où le seul homme que je voulais était marié à ma salope de mère qui le trompait sans vergogne. Je devais admettre, cependant, que les choses auraient pu être infiniment pires si Edward et Renée avaient eu un mariage heureux et que je l'avais désiré comme je le désirais en ce moment.

Au moins dans la situation actuelle, mes chances n'étaient pas totalement inexistantes. Elles étaient minces, mais j'allais prendre ce que je pouvais.

Tout en épongeant mes cheveux, je lançai un regard vers la chambre d'Edward, mes yeux se posant sur l'ordinateur portable fermé trônant sur le secrétaire.

Ça faisait des semaines que je me demandais ce que contenait ce dernier fichier daté, mais j'étais trop dégonflée pour me faufiler à nouveau dans son bureau, de peur de me faire surprendre.

Cependant, Edward avait dit qu'il serait très occupé aujourd'hui, et j'avais la nette impression qu'il n'allait pas remettre les pieds à l'hôtel de sitôt. J'avais donc largement le temps de jeter un coup d'œil furtif dans le fichier.

Aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter, je me précipitai dans l'aire principale et enfilai le tee-shirt surdimensionné d'Edward avec l'emblème de Dartmouth et une petite culotte avant de sprinter de nouveau dans la chambre et de me laisser choir devant l'ordinateur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'objet tant convoité était allumé et je tapais le mot de passe – _Ma Belle_ – en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas changé.

Il ne l'avait pas changé.

**Qu'est-ce que Bella va trouver dans ce dernier document ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	52. Chapter 52

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 52**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, je cliquai à nouveau sur le fichier RAPPORTS TPS. Descendant tout en bas de la liste, je repérai le document datant du 05-05-12 et cliquai dessus après un bref moment d'hésitation angoissée.

Dès que je regardai les vignettes, je devins perplexe. Elles ne me semblaient pas familières du tout, mais c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas encore à les distinguer.

C'est seulement après avoir scruté la version agrandie pendant quelques secondes que je réalisai pleinement sur quoi j'étais tombée. C'était trois photos de moi dont jusque là j'ignorais l'existence.

Les photos étaient de magnifiques clichés, en noir et blanc, de moi endormie sur le canapé, un livre usé à la corde reposant sur ma poitrine un après-midi où je m'étais assoupie. Je me rappelais m'être réveillée en me sentant légèrement désorientée de ne pas être dans mon propre lit, mais je ne savais pas qu'Edward avait été là à un certain moment pendant que je dormais, encore moins qu'il m'avait vue et prise en photo.

Il se trouve que ces clichés n'avaient rien de sexy. Je ne comprenais pas leur utilité, et tandis que je les contemplais l'un après l'autre, il devint évident qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à stimuler ou exciter – c'était des souvenirs presque amoureux … remplis de tendresse.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il avait fait ça, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, à travers ces images j'étais en mesure d'avoir un petit aperçu de la profondeur des sentiments d'Edward à mon égard.

Y avait-il vraiment plus à tout ça que juste un peu de chimie sexuelle ? Ma poitrine me faisait mal en songeant à cette possibilité, et je me demandai si je ne devrais pas simplement tenter ma chance.

Je m'empressai de fermer tous les fichiers et d'éteindre l'ordinateur, le remettant comme il était avant que je fasse intrusion dans les affaires privées d'Edward.

Je demeurai assise sur le sofa pendant ce qui me parut des heures, essayant de mon mieux d'élaborer un plan – un moyen de dire à Edward ce que j'éprouvais – mais je ne trouvai rien.

**Que pensez-vous de la révélation que Bella a eue en voyant les photos ? Edward éprouverait-il plus qu'une attraction sexuelle envers elle ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	53. Chapter 53

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**En réponse au message de _miss miss_ : je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fic, donc je ne peux pas changer la longueur des chapitres, mais ils vont allonger vers la fin de toute manière, alors ton souhait sera exaucé :0)  
**

**Bon week-end tout le monde, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 53**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Après avoir passé une partie de la matinée à glander, je commandai encore du service en chambre et m'empiffrai de sushis. Lorsque je me sentis suffisamment rassasiée, je m'habillai et me rendis en bas, laissant savoir à la réception que j'avais l'intention d'utiliser le service de voiture pour la journée.

En l'espace de quelques petites minutes un chauffeur arriva, me ramassa et me balada à travers la ville durant quelques heures, stoppant à plusieurs endroits touristiques où je pus prendre des clichés avec mon appareil photo numérique. C'est uniquement quand je reçus un texto d'Edward me disant qu'il allait bientôt quitter le bureau que je retournai à l'hôtel, y arrivant seulement quelques minutes avant lui.

Il faisait presque nuit au moment où Edward réintégra l'hôtel. Ayant passé la majeure partie de la journée dans les bureaux de la Cullen Media au centre-ville, il avait l'air fatigué et abattu, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant après la conversation que nous avions eue la nuit précédente.

« As-tu eu une bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-il en retirant sa veste et en commençant à desserrer sa cravate.

Pendant tout ce temps, je n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer les notes basses et sensuelles d'une bande sonore de film porno jouant en arrière-plan tandis qu'Edward continuait langoureusement de retirer son complet-cravate, déboutonnant sa chemise et son pantalon avant de les laisser tomber et d'exposer ces muscles ultra-sexy en forme de V et la traînée de duvet menant à son…

« Bella ? » Demanda-t-il, me sortant brusquement de ma transe.

« Hein ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu avais eu une bonne journée, » répéta-t-il, son front plissé dans l'expectative.

Mon visage était rouge, ayant été surprise en train de le baiser des yeux encore une fois. Je me demandais s'il l'avait même remarqué ou s'il pensait juste que je rêvassais. « Oh… euh, ouais. Je suis allée faire du tourisme et tout ça. »

« À la réception on m'a dit que tu avais utilisé le service de voiture. Je t'en remercie. Je sais que tu préférais probablement t'en abstenir, mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Je veux seulement que tu sois en sécurité, » expliqua-t-il très sérieusement.

« C'était bien – _très sympa, en fait_. Ça ne m'a vraiment pas dérangée, » admis-je en toute sincérité, lui lançant un sourire timide qu'il me retourna avec gratitude.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? »

C'était une question piège si je savais en reconnaître une, et soudainement une bataille interne se déclencha dans ma tête, une lutte acharnée pour empêcher tous les fantasmes grivois que j'avais au sujet de mon beau-père de me distraire.

« Tu sais… je suis pas mal crevée après aujourd'hui – ça t'ennuierait que nous restions simplement ici ? » Répondis-je.

Edward déglutit péniblement avant de se racler la gorge. « Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas sortir, dîner quelque part ou aller au cinéma ? » Je hochai la tête. « Euh, d'accord… Alors nous pourrions regarder un film ici si tu veux ? »

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller essayer la piscine ? » Suggérai-je impulsivement, me rappelant tous les clichés de moi en bikini dans l'ordinateur d'Edward. Ça me fit me demander si de me voir comme ça pourrait encore avoir le même effet sur lui. Bien entendu je ne m'attendais pas à le voir commencer à caresser sa queue dès qu'il me verrait dans le maillot de bain, mais un peu de frustration sexuelle ne pourrait pas faire de tort au mec, ça pourrait même le guider dans la bonne direction…

Tout à coup, je fus frappée d'inspiration – si je n'avais pas les couilles qu'il fallait pour admettre mes sentiments, peut-être pourrais-je faire en sorte d'allumer Edward au point qu'il ne puisse pas s'empêcher d'initier quelque chose.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il prudemment.

« Allez, _Papa_, » geignis-je. « Je veux aller faire saucette ! » Me lamentai-je comme une mioche de quatre ans, faisant une moue boudeuse en montrant ma lèvre inférieure et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Cette petite crise intentionnelle réussit à attirer son regard sur mon décolleté.

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent de manière presque comique avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et approuve d'un signe de tête.

_Ah ouais… il aimait ça._

J'avais l'impression que taquiner mon _Vilain Papa_ allait être très amusant.

**Oh oh, on dirait qu'Edward est dans le pétrin maintenant…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**

**ps: les amies, n'oubliez pas que je suis québécoise, et que parfois j'aime bien utiliser des expressions de chez moi :0)  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 54**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Je vais, heu… Je vais juste aller chercher mon maillot, » marmonna Edward avant de se diriger d'un pas maladroit dans l'autre pièce. Si je n'avais pas vu la preuve de son désir pour moi de mes propres yeux, je me serais peut-être sentie mal de le taquiner ainsi, sachant qu'il faisait sans doute un effort suprême pour cacher son attirance.

_Tu ne serais pas un petit peu centrée sur toi-même, Bella ? Hmm… le mec possède des tonnes de photos inappropriées de moi dans son ordinateur portable – je pense que j'ai le droit d'être un peu vaniteuse._

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour entreprendre un dialogue intérieur avec moi-même. Retrouvant mon attention, je m'empressai de mettre la main sur mon tout nouveau bikini Calvin Klein blanc de blanc et ma tunique bleu marine dans mon sac de voyage, et ensuite je commençai à me dévêtir juste là, au milieu du salon, espérant secrètement qu'Edward marche dans la pièce et voie mon cul dénudé. Évidemment il prit tout son temps pour se préparer, et donc mes fesses étaient entièrement recouvertes quand il réapparut.

Le laisser me surprendre à poil semblait trop cliché de toute façon.

Il me fallut chaque once de self-control que j'avais pour ne pas niquer l'homme avec mes yeux quand je notai combien diablement sexy il était.

_Concentre-toi sur quelque chose d'autre. Ne regarde pas ses jambes musclées dans son short de surfeur vert foncé ou ce délectable putain de V que forment les muscles de son torse et sur lequel tu n'as pas cessé de fantasmer… Oh bon Dieu… que dire de ses putains d'abdominaux et de pectoraux parfaitement sculptés ?_

Secouant la tête, je m'assurai de garder mes yeux rivés sur le visage d'Edward, un endroit assez sûr, aussi beau fût-il à contempler.

Peut-être qu'en fait je devais continuer de le laisser me surprendre en train de le lorgner, considérant la possibilité que s'il ne m'avait pas approchée, c'était parce qu'il ne pensait pas que cette attirance était mutuelle… Le fait qu'Edward ne soit pas le genre d'homme à tromper sa femme pouvait aussi être en cause, mais je gardais espoir que, dans son esprit, la trahison de Renée avait été suffisante pour rendre des vœux nuls et non avenus.

Repoussant ces préoccupations, je décidai que toute cette affaire de 'reluquage' était certainement un truc à méditer.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demandai-je vitement, le gratifiant de mon plus beau sourire qu'il retourna avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr, ma belle, » répondit-il, m'offrant son bras comme un gentleman.

_Voilà le Edward qui m'a manqué !_

Sans hésitation, je pris la main qu'il me tendait et le suivis vers la porte.

**Est-ce qu'Edward va perdre son flegme quand Bella va perdre sa tunique de maillot ? Va-t-il y avoir une belle grosse tente dans son short ? C'est ce que nous découvrirons bientôt…**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	55. Chapter 55

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 55**

**o**** ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Tandis qu'Edward et moi traversions l'hôtel, nous dirigeant vers l'ascenseur qui nous ferait accéder au toit et à la piscine, nous croisâmes probablement une douzaine de femmes différentes qui bavaient toutes à la vue d'Edward. Je détestais ça, bordel, et c'est pourquoi je serrais son bras plus fort chaque fois que leurs yeux s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur lui.

Bien entendu je ne pouvais pas le réclamer comme étant mien, mais ça, elles ne le savaient pas.

_Putains de salopes mal élevées._

Au moment d'arriver à la piscine, j'étais rongée par la jalousie, m'accrochant à Edward comme la petite fille jalouse que j'étais.

Heureusement, ça ne semblait pas le déranger.

« Wow, » commentai-je en passant les portes qui donnaient accès à l'aire de la piscine. La moitié de sa surface était couverte, mais le reste était à découvert, offrant aux clients le choix d'être à l'ombre ou au soleil. La caractéristique la plus remarquable était la piscine à débordement qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir nager sans limite vers l'horizon de Chicago. C'était magnifique.

J'étais tellement fascinée que je fis à peine attention au serveur qui nous accueillit à l'entrée principale, offrant de nous apporter des boissons et de nous réserver des transats au bord de la piscine. Edward commanda un verre d'alcool pour lui-même, probablement un scotch, et quand on me demanda ce que je voulais, je marmonnai que je désirais un coca-cola.

« Puis-je avoir la clé de votre chambre ? » Demanda le serveur à Edward avant de prendre la carte et de la balayer sur son lecteur magnétique portable. « Je vous remercie, M. et Mme Cullen – nous vous apporterons vos boissons dans quelques instants. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Edward demeura silencieux alors que le serveur nous conduisait vers les transats en nous indiquant l'endroit pour se changer, se doucher, ou trouver des serviettes propres si nous en avions besoin.

Nous étions tous les deux encore abasourdis par le fait que l'employé de l'hôtel ait présumé que j'étais l'épouse d'Edward, et il ne m'avait pas échappé non plus que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient donné la peine de le corriger.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » M'enquis-je, frottant son bras pour le réconforter.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma main, la fixant tandis que je continuais à caresser son biceps solide comme du marbre.

« Ou-oui… Je euh… Je vais bien… Il faut juste que… Je reviens tout de suite. »

Sans un autre mot, Edward s'éloigna vers le vestiaire que le serveur venait de nous indiquer.

L'avais-je poussé trop loin ?

Ou… s'était-il enfui pour régler lui-même un petit problème ?

_Il pourrait être là-bas en ce moment en train de libérer sa grosse bite confinée dans son maillot de bain, et tu ne le saurais jamais…_

Putain non.

J'allais le découvrir.

**Est-ce que Bella va le surprendre en pleine action… encore une fois ? Que pensez-vous qu'Edward a pensé au sujet de l'erreur du serveur ?**

**À plus tard (c'est-à-dire demain)  
**

**Milk **


	56. Chapter 56

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon début de semaine tout le monde, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 56**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

En douce, je me glissai vers la cabine dans laquelle Edward s'était enfermé. La porte était en lattes, et bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment regarder à l'intérieur sans s'accroupir et lever les yeux comme un pervers, il était quand même possible d'entendre ce qu'il s'y passait.

« Putain cette fille, » entendis-je vaguement Edward marmonner. Fronçant les sourcils, je prêtai une oreille plus attentive, me demandant si j'entendrais le bruit révélateur de sa main parcourant sa queue en érection de haut en bas tandis qu'il grognait, grondait et gémissait mon nom, mais tout ce que je pouvais percevoir était un mâchonnement et le son de ses tongs qui faisaient 'ploc ploc' comme s'il faisait les cent pas dans l'espace exigu.

_Tu l'as stressé un max avec tes taquineries de petite allumeuse, espèce de nouille._

_Ça pourrait être une bonne chose, cependant. Ça commence à l'affecter, briser son contrôle… ne peut pas abandonner déjà…_

Ne voulant pas qu'il me surprenne en train de l'espionner, je m'empressai de regagner mon transat, puis je me glissai hors de ma tunique bleu marine. Avec un ajustement furtif de mon décolleté, j'étais prête pour _une guerre sexuelle sans merci…_ diviser pour mieux régner et toutes ces conneries.

Au bout d'environ une minute, Edward vint finalement me rejoindre, les yeux méfiants et la mine lugubre. Ayant besoin de me rafraîchir un peu, je m'apprêtais à plonger dans l'eau quand l'expression de son visage me stoppa dans mon mouvement.

« Edward ? »

« Hé, ma belle, je euh… je ne me sens pas très bien… Je crois que je vais juste retourner à la chambre, » me dit-il, sa voix remplie de remords et d'une autre émotion que je n'arrivais pas à placer.

_De la culpabilité, peut-être ?_

« Oh… d'accord. Bon ben, laisse-moi juste ramasser mes affaires, » répondis-je, incapable de cacher la déception qui colorait le ton de ma voix.

« Non… Reste… Ne me laisse pas gâcher ton plaisir. Ça ira. »

J'étais sur le point d'argumenter, mais son regard suppliant me dit que c'était sa façon à lui de demander de l'espace. Il voulait être seul.

_Génial… simplement foutrement génial._

Mordant ma lèvre, j'acquiesçai avant de m'installer sur ma chaise longue. « J'espère que ça va aller, » lui dis-je, incapable de rencontrer ses yeux. « Je suppose que je serai de retour dans environ une heure. »

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie à grandes enjambées.

C'est ce moment que choisit le serveur pour venir déposer nos boissons, ne se donnant même pas la peine de reprendre le scotch d'Edward. Avec un soupir, je pris le verre et ingurgitai le liquide couleur ambre, grimaçant alors qu'il brûlait en glissant le long de mon œsophage, me réchauffant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur.

« Puis-je en avoir un autre comme ça ? » Interpelai-je le serveur en montrant le verre vide d'Edward. « Attendez… biffez-ça – apportez-moi un… un… Cosmo. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier mon âge avec une carte d'identité, vaquant à ses affaires et tapant la commande sur son appareil portable.

**Bella se sert de l'alcool pour se donner du courage – comment Edward réagira-t-il en trouvant sa belle-fille complètement ivre et totalement allumée ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	57. Chapter 57

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 57**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Alors que je marchais en titubant vers la rangée d'ascenseurs, je baissai les yeux sur mon poignet pour vérifier l'heure, et un sentiment de confusion s'empara de moi quand je ne vis pas ma montre.

_Espèce de godiche… Bien sûr que tu n'as pas mis ta montre pour aller nager._

Combien de temps avais-je traîné là-bas ? Une heure ? Deux ? Trois ?

Qui pouvait le dire ?

Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais bu trois ou quatre Cosmo en plus du scotch d'Edward, et je me sentais un peu braque.

_Est-ce que braque est même un mot ?_

Je haussai les épaules comme pour répondre à ma propre question silencieuse.

Les ascenseurs semblaient prendre une éternité à s'activer, aussi continuai-je d'écraser le bouton dans l'espoir qu'ils montent ici plus vite.

_Putain… j'ai besoin de roupiller un peu._

_Peut-être qu'Edward sera un bon papa et qu'il me bordera, ou peut-être qu'il me donnera quelque chose de dur et d'agréable à sucer… ouais…_

Me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, je fus légèrement effarouchée quand une faible sonnette m'alerta qu'un des ascenseurs avait finalement atteint le dernier étage.

_Il était temps, bordel de merde._

J'avais été à deux doigts de retourner à la piscine pour m'affaler sur ce transat si confortable et tomber dans les vapes.

« Jésus Christ ! » S'exclama une voix masculine très familière.

Déconcertée, je suivis le son, mes yeux bruns aux paupières lourdes rencontrant des yeux verts inquiets et éberlués.

« Edward, tu es venu pour moi, » déclarai-je d'une voix pâteuse avant de réduire la distance qui me séparait de lui pour pouvoir enrouler mes bras autour de son cou.

« Bella… Nom de Dieu, tu es ivre… » Répliqua-t-il avec incrédulité, sa voix paraissant peinée. « Putain, laisse-moi te ramener à la chambre, bébé. »

« J'suis pas… J'suis pas un bébé, » sanglotai-je un peu, pressant mon visage humide contre sa poitrine. « Je suis une… une… f-femme. »

« Je sais, crois-moi. Je le sais foutrement. »

Il soupira en tremblant, mais au moins il n'avait pas l'air fâché.

« Tu es grand, » marmonnai-je, comme si je n'avais jamais remarqué la différence entre sa taille et la mienne avant. « Ouais… grand… Je suis fatiguée, Edward. »

« Allons te mettre au lit, petite fêtarde, » me taquina-t-il avant de me soulever dans ses bras et de retourner dans l'ascenseur resté ouvert.

Après ça, probablement que je me laissai tomber dans les vapes.

**Combien de temps encore Edward pourra-t-il résister ? Va-t-il continuer de repousser Bella ?**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	58. Chapter 58

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 58**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? » Cria une voix de stentor juste à côté de mon oreille, et ma main se tendit de son propre gré pour gifler le propriétaire de la voix incriminée. Je ne frappai rien d'autre que de l'air avant que mes jointures ne s'écrasent sur la table basse.

« Aïe ! Putain de merde ! » Hurlai-je alors que ma main se mettait à palpiter douloureusement.

J'ouvris grand les yeux avant de les plisser à nouveau pendant qu'ils s'ajustaient à la lumière brillante qui pénétrait dans la pièce à travers les rideaux.

« Bella… que s'est-il passé ? » Explosa encore la voix d'Edward, mais cette fois-ci emplie d'inquiétude.

« Seigneur Dieu… Pourrais-tu s'te plaît arrêter de hurler ? » Gémis-je, utilisant ma main valide pour couvrir mon visage avec un oreiller et essayer de m'étouffer. À cet instant, il semblait que ce soit la seule solution viable pour guérir cette gueule de bois d'enfer.

« Je ne hurlais pas, d'accord ? Tu as une gueule de bois, et je suis désolé, mais tu n'as que toi-même à blâmer, Bella, » murmura Edward, sa voix me parvenant à travers l'oreiller à un volume beaucoup plus tolérable qu'auparavant. « Nous étions censés aller à la recherche d'un appartement ce matin, mais à présent, nous allons devoir passer les prochaines heures à te remettre sur pied. »

« Putain… Je suis navrée, » fut ce que je trouvai à dire, mais à travers l'oreiller j'étais certaine que c'était trop étouffé pour qu'il comprenne, aussi l'enlevai-je de sur ma tête et répétai-je ce que j'avais dit. « Je suis navrée, d'accord ? »

_Ne te conduis pas comme une enfant mal élevée… Il essaye seulement de t'aider._

« J'ai été jeune moi aussi jadis, tu sais ? » Dit tranquillement Edward pour m'apaiser. Sa grande main apparut soudainement dans mon champ de vision alors qu'il me tendait deux cachets d'aspirine et une bouteille d'eau hors de prix du mini-frigo avant d'essuyer mon front avec une serviette humide rafraîchissante.

_Oh, doux Jésus… c'est vraiment, vraiment bon._

« Tu l'es encore, » rétorquai-je quand ses mots firent leur chemin dans mon esprit. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi que, à trente-cinq ans, Edward ait presque deux fois mon âge – je ne le trouvais pas vieux du tout.

« C'est gentil, mais je dois admettre que je me _sens_ vieux, » commença-t-il à me contredire. « Mais là n'est pas la question. Quand j'avais ton âge, je me saoulais et je faisais la noce avec les copains… plus souvent qu'à mon tour, et bien qu'il ne me soit jamais rien arrivé de fâcheux, un de mes amis a tellement bu, un soir, qu'il a failli y laisser sa peau. C'était effrayant, Bella, et je ne veux pas que quelque chose comme ça ne t'arrive. »

« Je n'étais pas… Je ne ferais pas ça, » murmurai-je, me sentant honteuse tout à coup.

« Pas intentionnellement, j'en suis convaincu… J'ai juste… bordel… Je suis inquiet à ton sujet, à propos de ce qui va se passer quand tu vas quitter Seattle et venir ici. Ça me fait mal de penser que je ne serai pas là pour te protéger, » me dit-il, les yeux légèrement larmoyants et remplis d'émotion.

Je dus cligner des yeux pour refouler mes propres larmes à la pensée que j'allais partir loin d'Edward dans juste quelques mois.

C'est à ce moment-là que ça me frappa… Edward n'avait pas repoussé sa demande de divorce parce qu'il voulait encore essayer de sauver son mariage avec Renée… Il attendait que je parte de la maison et que j'aille étudier à l'université… _Du moins c'est ce que je croyais_.

Me sentant dépassée, je me redressai dans mon lit, enroulant mes bras autour du cou d'Edward et pressant mon visage contre sa poitrine comme je me rappelais vaguement l'avoir fait la veille. « C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dite, » lui dis-je tranquillement, ma voix dense d'émotion.

Au lieu de répondre, Edward retourna simplement mon étreinte, m'enveloppant étroitement dans ses bras puissants, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, tellement proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

« Débarrassons-nous de cette gueule de bois, » suggéra-t-il.

**J'adore le 'fluff'… Et vous ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	59. Chapter 59

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Aujourd'hui il fait 15 degrés Celsius et je porte une petite robe fleurie par-dessus un tee-shirt rose qui dit 'Life is good.' C'est ce que je devais porter pour la funéraille de Just4ALE ce prochain weekend, mais finalement elle a été reportée en janvier. Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Parce que la vie ne dure pas toujours et qu'il faut en profiter un max pendant qu'on le peut.  
**

**Pour répondre à la question que certaines d'entre vous se posaient, le mot 'fluff' veut dire le contraire d'angst, autrement dit un chapitre léger par opposition à un chapitre lourd d'angoisse et d'anxiété.  
**

**Bonne fin de journée, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 59**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Ayant eu sa part de gueules de bois par le passé, Edward adhérait à l'école de pensée qui prétendait que la nourriture grasse était le meilleur remède quand on avait mal aux cheveux. Mon estomac semblait enclin à ne pas être d'accord, mais je décidai de faire confiance à ses conseils en cédant à l'envie de manger un hamburger graisseux à souhait avec extra fromage et extra bacon, accompagné de frites et d'un coca-cola format géant. À ma grande surprise, je me sentis beaucoup mieux – un peu léthargique, mais définitivement revigorée.

Il était près de midi quand Edward et moi quittâmes finalement l'hôtel et prîmes la direction d'Evanston, en banlieue de Chicago, dans l'espoir de dénicher un bel appartement. Après avoir traversé le trafic de l'heure du déjeuner, il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour parvenir à destination.

« Wow, je ne pense pas avoir les moyens de vivre dans un tel lieu toute seule, » marmonnai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l'appartement de luxe qui comptait deux chambres à coucher, deux salles de bain*, une salle de séjour chaleureuse, une immense cuisine donnant sur une terrasse – sans oublier le 'coin petit déjeuner.' _Un coin petit déjeuner, pouvait-on faire plus pompeux que ça ?_

L'endroit était magnifique, mais savoir que le mariage d'Edward et de Renée était chancelant ne me laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir que ma mère soit prête à renoncer à la pension alimentaire qu'elle recevrait uniquement pour payer des frivolités comme un appartement hors de prix alors que j'allais déjà fréquenter une université onéreuse.**

« Je ne veux pas que tu te tracasses au sujet d'un loyer à payer quand tu dois te concentrer sur tes études, » répondit Edward d'une voix ferme en inspectant la cuisine. « Dès que tu auras trouvé un endroit qui te plaît, je l'achèterai et nous n'aurons qu'à le faire transférer à ton nom. »

Son ton était décisif, et je ne savais pas si ce serait dans mon intérêt de discuter ou même tenter de refuser. « J'accepterai ces conditions si tu es prêt à faire un compromis et à me permettre d'ajouter les miennes. »

Il se tourna vers moi, souriant un peu, mais d'un geste de la main il me fit signe de continuer.

« Je vais te laisser m'acheter un appartement à deux conditions – la première c'est que nous regardions des endroits moins spacieux et moins coûteux, car honnêtement, si je vis seule je n'aurai pas besoin d'un appartement aussi vaste que celui-ci, qui serait un fardeau à garder propre. » Il acquiesça, comprenant mon point de vue. « L'autre condition c'est que tu me laisses te rembourser avec les intérêts une fois que j'aurai obtenu mon diplôme et que je me serai trouvé un emploi. »

Il soupira, paraissant un peu vexé par ma demande de le rembourser, mais ses lèvres continuèrent de frémir comme s'il réprimait un sourire. « Tu me rembourses seulement le capital et nous avons un accord, » concéda-t-il, ce qui me donna envie de rouler des yeux.

« D'accord, d'accord… pas d'intérêts, mais tu ferais mieux de me montrer les détails de la transaction quand tout ça sera fait. Pas question de me leurrer en me donnant un prix plus bas que la valeur réelle, okay ? J'ai l'intention de te rembourser jusqu'au dernier sou, » lui dis-je très sérieusement, ce à quoi il se contenta d'opiner avec indulgence, un sourire désabusé plaqué sur son visage incroyablement séduisant.

***Petit détail intéressant: aux États-Unis, il n'est pas rare de compter deux salles de bain dans les appartements de location et les condos, ce qui n'est pas le cas au Canada.  
**

****L'année universitaire coûte environ 6 500 dollars dans une université d'État, et jusqu'à ****50 723 $**** (avec l'hébergement sur le campus -obligatoire la première année –, etc.) dans le cas de l'université Harvard (dixit Wikipédia). Bella va fréquenter Northwestern University, qui est une université privée, et donc elle devra payer des frais de scolarité considérables.**

**C'est très sympa de la part d'Edward de faire tout ça pour Bella. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	60. Chapter 60

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci de continuer à me suivre, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 60**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Après ça, l'agente immobilière nous emmena visiter quelques endroits qui étaient moins onéreux. Elle semblait un peu vexée par le fait que nous n'allions pas dépenser autant d'argent que prévu initialement, mais elle se conforma à notre requête sans se plaindre, nous montrant des studios haut de gamme au lieu des penthouses ostentatoires que nous avions vus plus tôt.

« Vous êtes tellement différentes toutes les deux, » marmonna Edward une fois que j'eus fini de m'extasier au sujet du balcon remarquable agrémentant la place que nous étions présentement en train de visiter.

« Hein ? »

« Toi et ta maman. Je pensais qu'elle était comme toi… _avant elle l'était…_ mais je crois que l'argent l'a changée… Pas toi, cependant… Tu es toujours belle, du dedans comme du dehors, » dit-il, les traits tirés, presque comme s'il souffrait.

« Il y a des choses dont je me soucie plus que de l'argent, » lui dis-je gravement au même moment où une sonnerie aiguë derrière nous nous effarouchait tous les deux.

« Quelles choses ? » Chuchota-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à l'agente immobilière qui s'apprêtait à disparaître dans l'autre pièce pour prendre l'appel. Pendant un court moment, je fixai sa pomme d'Adam et la regardai monter et descendre quand il déglutissait machinalement, attendant ma réponse.

_Était-ce le moment ? Pouvais-je vraiment lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui ?_

« Dernièrement, j'ai- » commençai-je.

« Désolée pour ce contretemps, » s'excusa la femme en réintégrant la pièce.

À ce moment-là, mes nerfs étaient tellement abattus et mes sentiments tellement en conflit que j'éprouvai à la fois l'envie de l'étrangler et celle de la serrer dans mes bras.

_Bon Dieu… il ne nous reste plus que deux jours… Je dois faire vite, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, Edward ne va jamais initier quoi que ce soit._

**Bella sera-t-elle capable de rassembler assez de courage pour faire un geste ? Quel sera ce geste ?**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	61. Chapter 61

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bonne fin de journée tout le monde, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 61**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Une fois que j'eus raccourci la liste des appartements que je préférais, Edward dit à l'agente immobilière qu'il la recontacterait bientôt, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait l'intention de faire une offre, selon ma décision, mais seulement après que j'aie eu l'occasion de visiter l'université.

J'essayai de lui dire que j'étais certaine au sujet de Northwestern et de l'appartement, mais il insista pour que j'attende d'être sûre.

_Évidemment que j'étais sûre… C'était mon rêve d'aller là. Pourquoi changerais-je d'idée à ce stade ?_

Voir le bref éclair de douleur dans les yeux d'Edward à ma véhémente insistance suffit à me faire réaliser la raison de son hésitation.

Il gardait espoir que je reste à Seattle – et que j'aille à UDub. C'est lui qui avait suggéré que j'envoie une demande d'admission à cette université comme deuxième option au cas où je serais refusée à Northwestern.

Je sentis un pincement de culpabilité dans mes entrailles en me rendant compte qu'Edward ne voulait pas vraiment que je parte.

Toutes les pensées bourdonnant dans ma tête devenaient tellement confuses que je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire.

C'est ainsi que j'acceptai sa requête d'attendre sans protester, alors nous retournâmes en ville, puis à notre hôtel.

_Il faut que je fasse ça bientôt_, songeai-je.

Les choses étant un peu tendues entre Edward et moi, nous demeurâmes silencieux pendant le plus clair du dîner. De retour à l'hôtel, Edward mentionna quelque chose à propos de certains rapports qu'il devait mettre à jour, et il me laissa à moi-même tandis qu'il s'enfermait dans l'autre pièce avec son ordinateur portable.

Je me demandai vaguement s'il prévoyait de 'mettre à jour' ses 'Rapports TPS.' Cette pensée me fit renifler de dérision jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était un prétexte pour m'exclure. Encore une fois.

Ce soir-là, j'attendis patiemment le moment opportun, planifiant et prenant des décisions. Tout reposait sur Edward. Plus de jeux, plus d'espionnage ou de taquineries… Ce soir j'allais me donner à cet homme, et s'il me voulait… me voulait _vraiment,_ je resterais à Seattle… pour lui.

« Bonne nuit, Bella, » lança Edward, me jetant un coup d'œil furtif par sa porte. Même s'il essayait de m'éviter, il ne pouvait pas se mettre au lit sans me souhaiter bonne nuit. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature d'être grossier.

_Coquin,_ oui, mais jamais grossier.

« Tu vas déjà te coucher ? » Demandai-je timidement, me levant du canapé et m'étirant de façon exagérée pour lui en mettre plein la vue. Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps, me brûlant de désir. Il me voulait désespérément, c'était évident. D'après le changement dans sa posture, il n'y avait pas de doute dans mon esprit qu'il pouvait voir que je ne portais absolument rien d'autre qu'un de ses tee-shirts usés de Dartmouth.

« Ou-oui… Euh, bonne nuit, » balbutia-t-il avant de refermer rapidement sa porte.

J'avais le sentiment de connaître les pensées érotiques qui le possédaient, la raison pour laquelle il s'était si vite à nouveau glissé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Le souvenir inoubliable de lui assis à son bureau, caressant sa grosse bite, erra dans mon esprit, me rendant mouillée et douloureuse de désir.

Beau-papa était sur le point de remettre ça, mais cette fois j'avais l'intention de faire beaucoup plus que simplement me rincer l'œil.

**On dirait bien que Bella a retrouvé son courage ! Va-t-elle punir son beau-papa de s'être planqué et de l'avoir repoussée ? Ou bien va-t-elle lui donner exactement ce qu'il veut ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk **


	62. Chapter 62

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Petit message pour Jordanna: j'ai déjà traduit 78 chapitres de cette fic, et Edward et Bella n'ont toujours pas couché ensemble bien qu'ils soient sur le point de le faire. Si tu trouves que l'attente est trop longue d'ici là, repasse me voir en janvier, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner...  
**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 62**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Un coup d'œil sous la porte d'Edward me confirma que sa chambre baignait dans l'obscurité, alors la dernière chose que je voulais faire était de l'ouvrir en grand et l'exposer comme s'il était sous les projecteurs.

Une fois que j'eus éteint toutes les lumières dans la suite, je vérifiai en vitesse mon haleine et reniflai mes aisselles pour m'assurer que j'étais fraîche. Bien entendu j'avais pris une douche plus tôt dans la journée, mais il en fallait peu pour me faire transpirer en présence d'Edward. Satisfaite de mon hygiène personnelle, je me glissai lentement vers la porte, tournant la poignée avec précaution, priant Dieu qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée.

_Putain oui – une porte non verrouillée et sans charnière qui grince…_

Les ténèbres semblèrent m'envelopper encore davantage lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward. Il avait tiré les rideaux opaques plus tôt, si bien que je n'y voyais rien.

Avec l'obscurité se fit le silence – du moins je pensais que c'était le silence. M'approchant du lit, je commençai à distinguer les bruits de chaque respiration qui passait ses lèvres comme un murmure, le mouvement subtil du matelas, et le son nettement familier d'un frottement de peau contre peau.

Des images de sa grande main serrant sa verge gonflée se déversèrent dans mon cerveau, et je n'avais pas besoin d'être nyctalope pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Oh putain… ouais… juste comme ça, » murmura-t-il, sa voix assez basse pour ne pas franchir les murs de la pièce. Le bruit provoqua un serrement presque douloureux des muscles sensibles entre mes jambes tellement je me morfondais de désir, et je dus mordre ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir.

De plus en plus proche, je me déplaçai vers lui, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir… qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais là. Il fallait que je reste silencieuse pour que ceci fonctionne.

« Vas-tu à nouveau m'appeler Papa, ma belle ? » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. _Seigneur_ _Jésus…_

_Fais-le, Bella… putain de bordel, fais-le tout de suite !_

Mon cœur s'emballa, mon pouls atteignant un niveau dangereux, mes doigts se mirent à trembler, et mon Dieu, j'étais si foutrement humide et gonflée de désir que chaque pas que je faisais me rapprochait de ma propre libération.

Quand je sentis enfin le tissu du couvre-lit effleurer mes orteils nus, je grimpai lentement dans le lit, le matelas s'enfonçant seulement un peu sous mon poids.

Puis je n'entendis plus rien… plus de friction… plus d'halètements et de grognements ou de mots chuchotés sensuellement.

« _Putain_… Bella ? » Souffla-t-il tout à coup, son corps se figeant sur place.

« N'arrête pas, » le suppliai-je d'une voix désespérée.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » gémit-il, et bien que je ne puisse pas voir son visage, je pouvais entendre le conflit dans sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« S'il te plaît, Edward… s'il te plaît, » m'écriai-je, « j'ai besoin que tu jouisses. »

« Oh, _bordel… merde_. »

Toujours pas de friction…

_Allons, Edward… Je sais que tu le veux, putain._

« S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît Papa ? » Murmurai-je gentiment.

« Jésus Christ, » souffla-t-il, sa voix tendue et remplie de désir.

Et c'est là que je l'entendis… le bruit de sa main caressant sa bite.

_Bordel, oui – enfin._

J'avais une envie terrible de voir ce qui se passait, mais la chambre était tellement sombre que je pouvais à peine voir ma main devant mon visage.

Comme je ne pouvais pas le voir, j'allais devoir compter seulement sur le toucher.

**Bella va s'asseoir à la place du conducteur, mais est-ce que son beau-père la laissera prendre le contrôle du volant ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	63. Chapter 63

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, nous avons à présent atteint la barre des 1000 reviews ! Bisous bisous :0)  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 63**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Est-ce que je peux ? » Murmurai-je. « Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »

« Merde… Bordel… s'il te plaît, » gémit-il en ralentissant ses mouvements.

Timidement, je tendis la main vers son corps, sentant la chaleur irradier de sa peau nue alors que je me rapprochais de plus en plus.

Finalement, mes doigts tremblants l'effleurèrent, entrant en contact avec une partie légèrement velue de sa parfaite anatomie – sa jambe.

_Tu brûles, Bella – maintenant il te suffit de monter un peu et de te diriger vers la gauche. Tu sais que cette queue est un monstre, alors tu ne peux pas la manquer…_

Allongeant le bras, je n'attrapai que de l'air avant de palper enfin son sexe chaud, lisse et dur, le sentant palpiter avec enthousiasme alors que je le prenais dans ma paume. Parvenu à ce stade, Edward respirait très fort, et c'était le seul son que je pouvais entendre par-dessus le vrombissement de mon propre sang pulsant dans mes oreilles.

_Oh mon Dieu… Je suis en train de le toucher. Je l'ai directement dans la paume de ma main._

« Bella, » haleta-t-il, et je sentis ses hanches pousser vers l'avant avec impatience, ce qui me fit réaliser que je n'avais pas encore commencé à m'activer.

_Caresse-le… Caresse sa putain de bite avant qu'il ne doive commencer à fourrer ta main._

« Laisse-moi te faire sentir bien, » chuchotai-je en me rapprochant, faisant glisser ma main de haut en bas sur toute sa longueur.

« Putain, » gémit-il. « S'il te plaît, ma belle – fais-moi jouir. »

À ses mots, je ne pus me retenir. Il fallait que je le goûte. Avant de perdre mon sang-froid, je plongeai et pris dans ma bouche autant de son pénis que je le pouvais.

« Ohhh… Putaiiin ! » Rugit-il, tressaillant sous moi à la sensation subite d'être enveloppé par une bouche chaude et humide.

Avidement je le suçai, gémissant en le goûtant – il avait tellement meilleur goût que je l'avais imaginé.

« Bordel, ma belle. Je vais venir, » gémit-il, ses jambes tremblant légèrement.

« Maintenant ! » Cria-t-il d'une voix rauque alors que sa chaude semence pulsait dans ma gorge en quatre giclées rapides, me faisant tousser un peu avant que je réussisse à avaler la preuve douce-amère de son désir.

Je pris un moment pour lécher sa bite en train de ramollir, mais même occupée de la sorte, le silence dans la pièce était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser.

_Allait-il être en colère ou contrarié ?_

Avant, j'aurais voulu que les lumières soient allumées pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il faisait, mais maintenant, j'étais soudainement reconnaissante d'être incapable de voir l'expression de colère ou de regret qui, selon toute probabilité, avait envahi les traits de son visage d'une beauté divine.

À ce moment-là, la seule question qui méritait réflexion était – _que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?_

**Est-ce qu'Edward va flipper ? À quoi peut-il bien penser en ce moment ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	64. Chapter 64

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon début de week-end tout le monde, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 64**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Bella… » Sa voix retentit dans l'obscurité, remplie d'une émotion douloureuse que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître… que je ne _voulais_ pas reconnaître.

« Non, Edward… je t'en prie… Ne ruine pas ce moment, » sanglotai-je, me déplaçant vers le haut de son corps lisse de sueur pour poser ma tête contre sa poitrine chaude et haletante.

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas… _Pourquoi ?_ » Souffla-t-il, son ton débordant de confusion et son corps tendu alors que je frottais doucement ses épaules.

Comment pouvais-je l'expliquer ? Comment pouvais-je lui faire savoir que je voulais plus de lui que ce que j'avais déjà eu avec ma bouche et mes mains – que c'était la raison de ma présence dans sa chambre ?

« J'étais là, » commençai-je, mais je dus faire une pause pour prendre une grande respiration. « Ce soir-là dans le bureau, il y a quelques semaines… » _Silence._ « … Après le gala… »

_Silence plus lourd…_

Puis il inspira très fort.

« Je sais que c'était mal… Je n'aurais pas dû envahir ton sanctuaire comme ça… Tu te rappelles que mon ordinateur ne voulait pas coopérer ? _Alors ouais… _J'étais en bas dans ton bureau pour pouvoir me servir du tien, et là tu es entré, et j'ai juste… j'ai paniqué, putain, et je me suis planquée là, sous ta table de travail. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » gémit Edward, et je l'entendis bouger, certaine que sa main libre était présentement en train de frotter son visage et son menton rugueux.

« _S'il te plaît_, ne sois pas embarrassé… J'ai euh… j'ai aimé ça, » lui dis-je timidement.

« Jésus Christ… Bella, tu ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas… » Sa voix était remplie d'agonie. « Oh Seigneur… je t'ai laissée me faire… Je t'ai laissée mettre ta bouche sur moi ! »

« N'as-tu pas… Tu as dit toutes ces choses… Tu as dit _ma belle_. Je croyais que tu me voulais toi aussi… » Je m'étouffai hystériquement, me dégageant de sa chaleur, sentant mon visage chauffer de honte et de regret.

« Non ! Je veux dire oui ! Je veux dire… merde, Bella, » gémit-il, me laissant bouger de l'endroit où j'étais avant.

« Écoute… peut-on simplement oublier ce qui vient de se passer ? Prétendre que c'était juste un rêve ? Ou peut-être un putain de cauchemar ? » Crachai-je amèrement, mon corps replié sur lui-même et prêt à réagir aux commandes de mon cerveau si celui-ci m'ordonnait de fuir par instinct de conservation.

C'est alors que je sentis ses mains sur moi.

**Rien à dire sur ce coup là. Ça peut sembler quelque peu dramatique, mais rassurez-vous, cette histoire se veut d'abord et avant tout légère.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk  
**


	65. Chapter 65

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Un bonjour tout spécial à _L'aire _qui vient juste de se joindre à nous et qui m'a envoyé un mot très gentil qui m'a remonté le moral :0)  
**

**Et à vous toutes qui attendez toujours mes updates avec impatience. Vous êtes des trésors :0)  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 65**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Ne fais pas ça… s'il te plaît, _ma belle_, » chuchota-t-il, ses doigts entourant mon poignet, me faisant prisonnière et m'empêchant de quitter le lit. Je restai immobile, figée sur place, sachant qu'Edward était ma faiblesse – je n'aurais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit même si j'avais voulu.

Incertaine quant à ses intentions, je le laissai me guider et me retrouvai assise à au moins trente centimètres de lui, détestant cette distance entre nous, détestant la manière dont celle-ci semblait s'étirer et bâiller, me rendant excessivement consciente de l'obscurité – encore plus qu'auparavant.

« Ne fais pas quoi ? » Répliquai-je, la poitrine haletante tandis que mon pouls courait dans mes veines, faisant monter le rouge à mes joues.

Il ne lâcha pas ma main et je me sentis soudainement tirée plus près de lui ; pas trop près, malheureusement, mais assez pour m'aider à me détendre un peu plus.

« Ne… ne pense pas que je ne te désire pas, » répondit-il simplement.

« N'est-ce pas vrai ? » Lui demandai-je, désespérée d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de réconfort pour apaiser mon cœur meurtri et endolori.

« Bon Dieu, ma belle… après ça… après ce que tu as vu… les choses que j'ai dites – tu dois savoir l'effet que tu me fais, » gémit-il, sa voix remplie d'un renouveau de désir. Soudainement, je me demandai s'il était déjà dur à nouveau. Cette pensée vagabonde fit réapparaître la douleur sourde – cette sensation lancinante qui faisait monter le désir en moi – le désir d'être baisée.

_Oui… Il me veut toujours !_

« J'ai besoin de toi, Edward… s'il te plaît, » gémis-je, incapable de me retenir de tendre la main vers lui. « J'ai besoin de toi… _en moi._ »

« Jésus Christ, » soupira-t-il en gémissant, ne m'empêchant pas de grimper sur lui jusqu'à ce que mon cul dénudé soit à califourchon sur ses cuisses magnifiques.

Juste comme je bougeais pour me pencher afin de le prendre à nouveau dans ma bouche, il attrapa mes bras, m'immobilisant. « Nous ne pouvons pas, » murmura-t-il, le désespoir dans sa voix trahissant la profondeur de son désir. Il ne voulait pas _vraiment_ que j'arrête… « Je suis… Je suis un homme fidèle. »

Ses paroles semblèrent résonner dans la pièce et la mâchoire m'en tomba d'incrédulité.

_Vraiment, Edward ? Sérieusement ?_

**Edward a tendance à vouloir être un saint. Est-ce que Bella réussira à faire de lui un pécheur, ou bien verra-t-elle les choses de la même manière que lui et fera-t-elle un saut du côté obscur de la monogamie ?**

**Ciao**

**Milk **


	66. Chapter 66

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, bon samedi, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 66**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer, bien que pleurer semblait être la réaction la plus appropriée lorsqu'il me repoussa doucement avant de se couvrir de l'édredon.

« Je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ trompé quiconque avant, » gémit-il, et dans ses mots je pouvais entendre la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Même si j'avais mal, je savais que ma présence ici, le tentant, le poussant au bord de la frustration sexuelle, lui avait causé de la douleur, de la douleur émotionnelle. Toutefois je savais que la faute ne reposait pas uniquement sur mes épaules, puisque Edward était celui qui avait choisi de rester dans un mariage dépourvu d'amour avec mon égoïste, adultère et salope de mère – tout en ayant des sentiments… de l'attraction… _peu importe_… pour moi.

« Une part de moi veut te rassurer et te débarrasser d'un peu de la culpabilité, mais tu dois savoir que tu as trompé Renée avant ce soir, avant de me laisser te toucher, » murmurai-je en tendant le bras à travers le lit pour atteindre sa main, la trouvant fermée en poing à côté de lui. « Ça fait un moment que tu penses à moi. » Ce n'était pas une question – je savais que c'était le cas au moins depuis Hawaii, depuis l'été dernier.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes et fatiguées, et je me demandais si ça dérangerait Edward que je fasse une sieste pendant qu'il méditait… _peu importe sur quoi il méditait,_ mais il continua de rester là en silence, et je pouvais seulement présumer qu'il réfléchissait à ce que j'avais dit.

« Veux-tu que j'allume les lumières ? » Demandai-je prudemment.

« Pas encore, » dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de replonger dans son mutisme pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Allez-vous divorcer ? » Finis-je par demander, effarouchant Edward dans le processus.

« Bien sûr, » marmonna-t-il. Ses mots, tendus et hostiles, me firent lever les yeux au ciel d'irritation.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait ? Pourquoi attendre ? » M'enquis-je, encore que je soupçonnais déjà la raison.

« C'est… compliqué. »

« Je vois… ça doit être le code pour 'Bella est trop jeune et naïve pour comprendre,' c'est ça ? » Alors ouais, je me comportais un peu comme une môme, mais ceci était en train de devenir hors de contrôle.

« Bella… » Gémit-il, sa frustration évidente.

« Je suis désolée… Je veux juste… Je veux que tu saches que je tiens à toi… beaucoup… » _Je suis amoureuse de toi. _« … Et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu sois avec Renée… Pas après ce qu'elle a fait avec le maire Dwyer – et surtout… pas après ce que nous venons de faire. »

« Je n'ai plus de désir pour elle, Bella, et je _jure _que je n'attends pas pour divorcer d'elle. Ce n'était tout simplement jamais le bon moment, » expliqua-t-il, m'implorant de comprendre.

« Attendais-tu… que je quitte la maison et que j'aille étudier à l'université ? »

Il soupira, et j'entendis son corps se déplacer vers moi, ses doigts se recourbant sur mon épaule, frottant en un mouvement circulaire qui réussit à me calmer.

« Tu sais que je vais toujours faire tout en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il gentiment, glissant sa main en haut de mon cou jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tendrement prendre ma joue en coupe. Être près de lui comme ça semblait si parfait et naturel, malgré la fragilité de la situation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher de lui, acquiesçant contre sa paume, me penchant sur elle, savourant sa douceur et la chaleur de ses paroles. « Je ne voulais pas que tu te tracasses alors que tu es censée te concentrer sur l'école et l'obtention de ton diplôme. J'avais prévu de laisser savoir à Renée que je voulais divorcer dès que tu serais partie à l'automne. »

« Et puis quoi ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu te revoir un jour ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, bébé. Jamais je ne te laisserais derrière comme ça. Jamais. » Il semblait assez sincère pour me convaincre.

« Est-ce que tu aurais… » Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, me sentant ridicule d'avoir pu même entretenir cette pensée.

« Est-ce que j'aurais quoi ? »

« Après le divorce… Est-ce que tu aurais… m'aurais-tu convoitée ? » Lui demandai-je nerveusement.

« Je ne sais pas, Bella… Je peux dire en toute honnêteté que je l'aurais voulu – désespérément, mais j'aurais peut-être eu trop peur. »

« Peur ? Edward, tu dois être l'un des hommes les plus sexy à jamais avoir marché sur la surface de cette planète… Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi aurais-tu eu peur ? »

« Merci, ma belle, mais… il faut que tu comprennes – jamais, dans un million d'années, je n'ai pensé que tu pouvais ressentir… quelque chose de plus pour moi, et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas risquer de mettre notre amitié en péril. Je ne peux pas te perdre, Bella, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre, » lui dis-je, guidant mes lèvres vers sa joue dans l'obscurité, le tenant aussi près que j'osais le faire. « Jamais. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nous trouvions tous les deux le sommeil, enveloppés dans les mêmes draps.

**J'adore beau-papa Edward ****! N'est-il pas le plus gentil des salauds ?**

**À bientôt  
**

**Milk  
**


	67. Chapter 67

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**J'espère que vous allez bien tout le monde. Bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 67**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Tandis que les derniers fragments de sommeil disparaissaient, mon corps commença à se réveiller aussi, répondant à la proximité d'un autre corps, musclé et ferme, pressé contre moi et m'enveloppant d'une délicieuse chaleur.

« Bella ? » Exprima-t-il comme je commençais à remuer. « Tu es réveillée, ma belle ? »

_Edward._

Putain de merde… J'étais au lit avec Edward… et que le Seigneur me vienne en aide, sa grosse bite était dure et pressée contre mes fesses.

« Ou-oui. » Ma voix se fissura de manière embarrassante.

« Mmm. C'est si bon de t'avoir dans mes bras, » murmura-t-il, se blottissant plus près, son nez effleurant ma nuque, ses lèvres pressées contre ma peau surchauffée, me faisant gémir désespérément.

« Oh, mon Dieu. Edward. S'il te plaît, » m'écriai-je, bougeant contre lui, dispensant un peu de friction pour l'aider avec sa 'situation' plutôt saillante.

« Putain… Je suis désolé, » s'étrangla-t-il, et ce fut comme si un seau d'eau glacée avait été déversé sur nous – sa chaleur disparut.

J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant de le sentir pratiquement bondir du lit, s'éloignant rapidement sur la pointe des pieds.

L'entendre se déplacer de plus en plus loin de moi me donna envie de pleurer de frustration.

Comme s'il sentait mon désarroi intérieur, Edward m'offrit un cadeau, quelque chose pour soulager la douleur, pour aider à amoindrir mon désespoir. « _Bientôt,_ ma belle… Je te le promets. »

_Quoi ? Quand, bientôt ? Bordel…_

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire… ce qu'il me demandait. Du temps.

_Mais combien de temps ?_

Je le voulais tellement – et pas seulement son corps, ses lèvres, ses mains, ou cette queue parfaite – je le voulais, _lui,_ et si le fait d'attendre me donnait Edward, j'allais devoir jouer selon ses règles et garder mes traîtresses d'hormones sous contrôle. J'espérais seulement que le jeu en vaille la chandelle au bout du compte.

**Ça veut dire quand, bientôt, beau-papa Edward ? Dis-nous !**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	68. Chapter 68

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Plusieurs personnes se demandent quand aura lieu la nuit magique entre Edward et Bella. Si je vous dis au chapitre 80, est-ce que ça vous convient ?  
**

**J'ai fait la grasse matinée aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...  
**

**Bon dimanche, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 68**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Edward devait s'être dirigé vers la fenêtre, car soudainement la lumière coula à flot dans la chambre, nous exposant tous les deux pour la première fois depuis que j'avais franchi ces portes et posé mes mains sur lui, changeant notre relation à tout jamais.

Plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité, ma vision commença finalement à s'ajuster, se concentrant sur la silhouette d'Edward, virile et parfaite, tandis qu'il se tenait devant l'immense fenêtre du sol au plafond, complètement nu et offert à la vue de tout Chicago.

_Jésus Christ… son cul… si foutrement rond et étroit…_

Ma bouche devint subitement aussi sèche que le Sahara.

Je le regardai pendant de longues minutes – la bouche ouverte, la langue presque pendante, les yeux écarquillés – mémorisant ce moment et admirant l'allure de ce bel homme tandis qu'il enfilait un boxer gris.

J'étais en train de fondre, et Edward ne m'avait pas regardée une seule fois depuis que la lumière avait inondé la pièce.

« Est-ce qu'on va retourner à Evanston aujourd'hui pour la visite ? » Demandai-je avec appréhension, et Edward interrompit brièvement ses mouvements.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il prudemment, mais toujours sans me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? » Je savais que j'avais l'air d'une gamine pleurnicharde et exigeante, à tel point que je grimaçai en entendant le désespoir dans ma voix.

« J'ai… J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, » dit-il en vitesse.

« Hé… Que se passe-t-il ? » Insistai-je, devenant agitée.

_Silence._

M'extirpant du lit, je me dirigeai vers lui, tirant nerveusement l'ourlet de son tee-shirt de Dartmouth que je portais depuis la veille.

Comme je m'approchais de lui, les muscles de son dos se tendirent et se raidirent. Je voulais le toucher, apaiser la tension entre nous, mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit permis.

« J'essaye de me calmer, là… mais si je… si je ne m'occupe pas de _ça_… mon _problème_… tout de suite – si je me retourne et que je te regarde… Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu ne seras pas capable de marcher normalement pendant toute une semaine… et alors tu pourras oublier la putain de visite guidée du campus parce qu'une fois que j'aurai commencé… je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter, » grogna-t-il, les épaules tremblantes, les muscles de son dos se convulsant. Putain, c'était comme s'il vibrait d'énergie refoulée.

Je demeurai bouche bée sous le choc et je frissonnai… tremblai à ces mots.

« Je te veux tellement, putain de bordel… mais ce n'est _pas_ le moment, Bella, » dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante et de claquer la porte.

Ensuite j'entendis la serrure cliquer, me faisant sentir comme une petite fille en punition.

S'il me traitait comme une mioche, j'allais bouder comme une mioche.

**Si Papa fait le vilain, fillette a le droit de bouder, non ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	69. Chapter 69

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Hello tout le monde, merci de vous manifester en grand nombre, et surtout d'être patientes... Bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**Chapitre 69**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Northwestern était tout à fait à la hauteur de mes attentes – et plus encore.

Edward demeura silencieux et distant durant la majeure partie de la visite, et les rares fois où il ouvrit la bouche, il avait le sourire crispé et les yeux tristes. Il posa quelques questions ici et là, mais son cœur et son esprit étaient ailleurs. Il était distrait.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bella ? » Me demanda l'étudiante pleine d'entrain qui nous faisait visiter le campus. « Peut-on s'attendre à te voir parmi nous à l'automne ? »

Je souris, choisissant de ne pas donner de réponse définitive pendant qu'Edward avait les yeux rivés sur moi, le visage impassible.

_Face de carême._

Je levai les yeux au ciel à sa transparence. Il fallait _vraiment _qu'on ait une conversation.

« C'était sensas de ta part de nous faire faire le tour du campus. Merci, Alice, » m'empressai-je de lui dire, me soustrayant à son inquisition. Si Edward et moi allions parler, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter d'un sujet aussi délicat.

« Eh bien, tu as mon e-mail. J'espère que tu décideras de t'inscrire, parce que tu es à coup sûr de l'étoffe des Kappa Kappa Gamma ! » Dit-elle en frissonnant de joie, sa petite tête branlant avec enthousiasme. Je dus faire un effort suprême pour ne pas vomir dans ma bouche. « Bon ben, j'espère qu'on se reverra, alors. »

« Oui, je vais rester en contact avec toi, et je te mettrai au courant de ma décision, » lui dis-je avant d'attraper le bras d'Edward, nous dirigeant tous les deux vers la voiture de location.

Il m'adressa un de ces sourires crispés que je commençais à détester, mais heureusement il ne se dégagea pas de moi. Ma frustration était en train d'atteindre des proportions épiques – je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse agir ainsi. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, je braquai mon regard irrité sur Edward qui s'agitait nerveusement.

« Pouvons-nous… Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions aller pour parler ? »

Finalement, il rencontra mes yeux pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. Il avait l'air si fatigué, si las que je me sentis presque mal d'être si frustrée contre lui.

Il regarda le sol un moment, secouant la tête imperceptiblement. Il demeura silencieux pendant près d'une minute jusqu'à ce que soudainement toute la tension semble quitter son corps.

Je sus à cet instant que quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ?

« Euh… ouais… on peut retourner… en ville. Il y a un parc près de l'hôtel. »

Quand j'avais suggéré d'avoir une conversation, j'espérais que nous irions quelque part d'un peu plus privé, mais Edward paraissait disposé, et au moins le parc n'avait pas de portes avec verrous. Il ne pourrait pas me tenir à l'écart cette fois-ci.

Je ne le laisserais pas faire – pas cette fois-ci, pas tant que l'abcès n'aurait pas été _complètement_ crevé.

**On dirait que Bella est prête à mettre toutes les cartes sur la table. Sera-t-elle capable de faire en sorte qu'Edward s'ouvre à elle ?**

**À demain  
**

**Milk  
**


	70. Chapter 70

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Je voudrais apporter une petite précision ici: je sais que l'image d'une Bella qui doit faire un effort pour ne pas vomir dans sa bouche n'est pas très attrayante, mais comprenez qu'en tant que traductrice, je me dois de rester aussi fidèle que possible à la version originale anglaise, et que je ne peux pas changer le texte, même si parfois il peut être controversé... Merci de votre compréhension.  
**

**Et merci pour tous vos commentaires. Bon lundi, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 70**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

En moins d'une heure Edward et moi atteignîmes le parc, lequel n'était pas du tout bondé. C'était sans doute dû au fait que de gros nuages gris se profilaient à l'horizon.

Le soleil brillait encore à travers ceux-ci, alors Edward et moi descendîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers un sentier pédestre qui s'enfonçait dans le grand parc en partie boisé.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un coin isolé – un petit banc à l'ombre.

Ses yeux regardaient partout sauf dans ma direction tandis que nous nous asseyions. J'avais besoin d'avoir son attention, de sentir ses yeux sur moi. « S'il te plaît, arrête de mettre un mur entre nous, Edward, » réclamai-je, sachant que rien ne serait résolu s'il continuait à faire ça.

« Ce… ce n'est pas mon intention. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment faire face à tout ça… C'est simplement trop accablant. »

« Parle-moi – comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire avant. Tu ne baissais jamais les yeux en ma présence, pas plus que tu ne me traitais comme une môme un peu stupide. J'ai toujours senti que j'avais ton respect, et tu as toujours eu le mien, » le rassurai-je.

« C'est exactement ça, Bella… Je ne veux pas perdre ton respect… Je ne veux pas _te _perdre. Point final. »

Saisissant sa main, je l'exhortai à me regarder, à comprendre mes paroles. « Je t'ai déjà dit, Edward, que tu n'allais pas me perdre. »

« Mais je suis… putain… c'est tellement pathétique, connerie de merde, » gémit-il, relâchant ma main pour pouvoir se pencher en avant et enfouir son visage dans les siennes.

« Tu peux tout me dire, Edward. »

Je frottai son dos pour l'encourager, espérant juste qu'il ne reste pas fermé comme une huître et qu'il me dise ce qui le tracassait tant.

« Je veux… _bordel_, » commença-t-il. Si sa voix n'avait pas été si remplie de frustration, j'aurais peut-être été un peu excitée par la connotation sexuelle de ses divagations.

« Dis-moi, Edward. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrant les miens, si foutrement vulnérables, si fatigués. Je touchai son visage, l'enjoignant à continuer alors que mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine comme un putain de boulet de démolition.

« Je te veux, ma belle… et… je veux… Je veux venir à Chicago avec toi à l'automne. »

**Tam dam da dam…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	71. Chapter 71

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 71**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

J'haletai, allant même jusqu'à m'étouffer un peu. Comme si la première déclaration n'était pas déjà suffisamment choquante en elle-même… « Quoi ? » Bafouillai-je, écarquillant les yeux de surprise et d'excitation.

« Écoute-moi… J'ai réfléchi à tout ça pendant un bon moment. Au début c'était seulement une fantaisie un peu ridicule que je jouais dans ma tête quand tu as mentionné avoir envoyé une demande d'admission à Northwestern, mais ensuite, quand j'ai découvert la liaison clandestine de Renée et Phil et que tu as reçu ta lettre d'acceptation, ça a commencé à devenir une option viable, quelque chose que je pourrais faire afin de… de rester près de toi.

Ce n'était pas mon intention de simplement déménager et te suivre dès que tu serais partie. J'avais prévu attendre un certain temps – un an peut-être – pour régler le divorce, te permettre de t'installer dans la routine universitaire, et pour donner au bureau de Chicago le temps de se préparer aux changements, mais maintenant… je ne veux pas attendre. Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire, je sais que tu es attirée par moi – que tu m'aimes, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas de la même façon que je… putain… C'est juste que… » Il secoua la tête comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de pensées désagréables, laissant ses paroles en suspens, et dans leur sillage une étrange et silencieuse tension.

Sa déclaration me laissa stupéfaite et vachement ravie. _Était-il sur le point de me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi ?_

Je veux dire, putain, je savais qu'Edward m'aimait, mais dans le genre amour paternel… forcément, le mec était mon beau-père. Bordel, je le considérais comme faisant partie de la famille, alors s'aimer mutuellement n'était pas le problème. Celui-ci résidait plutôt dans la _manière_ dont nous nous aimions – cet aspect flottait encore entre nous, du moins en ce qui avait trait aux sentiments d'Edward à mon égard.

« Tu veux déménager… pour moi ? Pour être avec moi ? Tu ferais ça ? »

Il hocha la tête, sa pomme d'Adam palpitant légèrement. « Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans que tu n'en fasses partie, à quelque titre que ce soit. Je veux dire, après… après la nuit dernière, je sais qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus, mais je m'étais préparé à te suivre et à être là, tout simplement. Que ce soit en tant que beau-père, en tant qu'ami – quoi que tu veuilles de moi. »

À la fin de la déclaration d'Edward, je souriais tellement que mes joues faisaient mal, et apparemment mon visage était humide.

_Bon Dieu – je pleurais comme un putain de bébé._

Il tourna son regard vers moi, et je vis que ses yeux verts brillaient d'émotion.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Je suis… » Il prit une grande inspiration, reprenant ma main et la serrant fermement dans la sienne. « Je suis… _amoureux_ de toi. »

_Putain de merde._

**Quelque chose à dire ?**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	72. Chapter 72

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Avant d'oublier, je voudrais vous remercier pour tous les messages d'encouragements que j'ai reçus de votre part dernièrement. Je sais qu'il y en a parmi vous qui suivent ma traduction_ Des gens comme nous_ sur TWCSlibrary et que certaines ont de la difficulté à accéder au site. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire sinon que c'est un peu merdique et que je ne sais pas pourquoi il y en a qui n'ont pas de problèmes à lire mes chapitres et d'autres qui ne le peuvent pas... Mais bon, je vais faire tout mon possible pour les reposter ici un jour.  
**

**Bon mardi, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 72**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Edward dut se méprendre sur l'expression étonnée que j'arborais car il s'empressa de faire marche arrière, ses mots se déversant dans un fouillis nerveux.

« Ça va… je comprends si tu… euh… ne penses pas à moi de cette façon-là… si tu n'es pas amoureuse ou que tu ne veux pas que… »

Quand mon cerveau rattrapa finalement le fil de la conversation, je réalisai qu'Edward se débattait pour ôter la pression de mes épaules. Après avoir fait une confession aussi importante, il avait présumé que mon silence choqué signifiait que je n'éprouvais pas la même chose envers lui, que je n'étais pas prête à retourner son amour avec la même profondeur de sentiment qu'il avait pour moi.

Il était complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Je veux dire… ce n'est rien, vraiment… oublie ce que je viens de dire… » Ajouta-t-il tristement.

Avant qu'il puisse prononcer une autre parole et dévaloriser les choses magnifiques qu'il avait dites, je suivis mon instinct et réduisis la distance qui nous séparait pour appuyer mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Nos yeux demeurèrent ouverts, et pendant un moment nous nous dévisageâmes l'un l'autre avec choc, nos lèvres immobiles et raides jusqu'à ce que je presse ma paume contre la chaleur de sa joue rasée, prenant tendrement sa mâchoire angulaire en coupe, le câlinant pour qu'il se détende.

L'air environnant sembla se déplacer, changeant alors que les sons de la nature et des enfants jouant dans le parc paraissaient se fondre en arrière-plan, se dissipant jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne reste que le murmure de lèvres chaudes, lèvres qui étaient nouvelles et pourtant si familières, lèvres qui rapidement se moulèrent aux miennes, éveillant mes sens, m'emplissant de désir – lèvres qui étaient plus sucrées que des baies sauvages, douce et moelleuses, mais également exigeantes et avides, sommant aux miennes de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer, pour le laisser _me goûter_.

Gémissant contre sa bouche, j'ouvris plus grand, sentant un frisson de chaleur parcourir ma colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il s'aventurait plus loin jusqu'à ce que mon esprit se vide presque entièrement de toute pensée cohérente. Ne subsistèrent que quelques idées et réflexions toutes simples – _Je suis à lui. C'est le bonheur. C'est l'amour._

Peut-être que ces pensées étaient simples. Peut-être qu'elles n'allaient pas durer, mais elles étaient plaisantes et elles étaient sincères, ce qui était beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais dire de la plupart des choses dans ma vie.

Edward fut le premier à rompre le baiser, et bien que je me sois attendue à ce qu'il me repousse dans un effort pour garder intact son sens de la vertu, il ne semblait pas être sur le point de se sauver en courant cette fois-ci. De manière assez ironique, cependant, il haletait comme s'il venait de courir deux kilomètres.

Avec ma main toujours appuyée contre sa joue, je me lançai à nouveau, pressant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser chaste et bref qui ne m'inciterait pas à m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux et à le sauter comme une gourgandine au milieu d'un parc public.

« Je suis _amoureuse _de toi moi aussi, » laissai-je échapper en vitesse, incapable de retenir les mots ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. « Et j'aimerais que tu reviennes ici avec moi à l'automne. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Edward qui réduisit la distance entre nous, bougeant tellement vite pour presser ses lèvres contre les miennes que je faillis ne pas voir le splendide sourire sur son putain de visage tout aussi splendide.

**Vos impressions ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	73. Chapter 73

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon début de soirée tout le monde. Je poste ce chapitre à l'avance car je m'en vais prendre le thé chez mon amie Karen...  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 73**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Malheureusement il n'y eut pas de baise à califourchon sur Edward dans le parc, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'attaquer ses lèvres aussitôt que son cul fut entré en contact avec le siège en cuir de notre voiture de location, et ça n'empêcha pas ma main de traîner de manière suggestive sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il naviguait dans les rues animées de Chicago avec une érection de proportion épique.

« Quels sont les plans pour ce soir ? » Demandai-je, à peine capable de détacher mes yeux de la tente dans son pantalon.

« Euh… Oh merde… j'avais presque oublié. Ce soir c'est le gala de charité de la Cullen Media au Waldorf du centre-ville, » se lamenta-t-il.

« Quoi ? Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'une réunion d'affaires… Je veux dire, c'est ce que tu as dit à Renée, » dis-je, me sentant vaguement confuse.

Il me lança un regard lourd de sens, relevant les sourcils dans l'expectative.

« Si ta mère savait que j'allais assister à un gala, crois-tu sincèrement qu'elle m'aurait laissé venir à Chicago sans elle ? » Demanda-t-il, donnant à mon cerveau un moment pour comprendre la situation.

« Oh… Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu dois sans doute en avoir ta claque de traîner son cul bourré à ces événements, hein ? »

Edward grogna un peu, la commissure de ses lèvres remontant légèrement.

« Ça sera agréable de ne pas avoir à supporter ses… pitreries, » approuva-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire. Son comportement entier avait changé radicalement dans les quelques dernières heures.

« Eh bien, je suis certaine que tu auras du plaisir ce soir, » l'encourageai-je, essayant de garder ma propre humeur ensoleillée, quand en réalité j'étais seulement déçue de rester seule à l'hôtel pendant qu'Edward allait sortir en ayant l'allure d'une putain de star de cinéma.

« Oh, j'en ai bien l'intention, » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. « C'est-à-dire, si cette superbe jeune fille pour qui j'en pince accepte de m'accompagner. »

Mordant ma lèvre, je souris et acquiesçai, sentant mon pouls s'accélérer alors que la main d'Edward couvrait mon genou. Je le regardai plus attentivement, et subitement je ne fus plus en mesure de détacher mes yeux de sa main qui tenait le volant.

Son alliance avait disparu.

**Vos impressions ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	74. Chapter 74

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 74**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Que devrais-je porter ? Je n'ai rien dans mes bagages pour aller à un gala… » Dus-je admettre, sachant qu'il comprendrait que j'avais seulement apporté quelques jolis chemisiers, des jeans, deux paires de shorts, des tee-shirts, et quelques sous-vêtements sexy juste au cas où je finirais par avoir la chance de m'approprier son cul de rêve.

Si je m'étais demandé ce qu'étaient les chances qu'Edward me baise dans un avenir rapproché, j'aurais répondu qu'elles étaient nulles, mais notre conversation dans le parc avait complètement changé la donne, et depuis que nous l'avions quitté, Edward s'était montré étonnamment affectueux – des petits effleurements ici et là, une petite secousse à ma queue de cheval, un frôlement de ses lèvres chaudes contre ma joue ou mon front. Il me gardait constamment dans un état proche de la pâmoison, sans compter que j'étais tellement allumée que j'avais l'impression que j'allais bientôt entrer en combustion.

Est-ce que ce serait mal d'essayer d'abattre les frontières qu'Edward avait créées pour l'empêcher de me baiser avant de pouvoir divorcer de ma mère ? Peut-être… Probablement… Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, la maîtrise d'Edward semblait décliner, et je sentais que si je patientais juste un peu plus longtemps, il finirait par faire tomber les murs lui-même.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais contacter le concierge de l'hôtel et exiger qu'on s'occupe de tout. Nous avons encore… » Il fit une pause, regardant sa montre. « … Presque cinq heures avant de devoir nous rendre au gala. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant pour te faire faire une robe sur mesure, mais je suis sûr que tu seras sublime dans n'importe quoi. »

Je rougis – putain je rougis – et pouffai de rire comme une petite fille… Jésus Christ, je flottais sur un nuage.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre était court, mais il y aura bientôt un update…**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


	75. Chapter 75

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Mine de rien on approche du moment où je vais commencer à updater seulement une fois par jour... à partir du chapitre 80.  
**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 75**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Fidèle à sa parole, au moment de rentrer à l'hôtel, Edward avait déjà une voiture qui m'attendait pour m'emmener faire les boutiques, et compréhensif comme il l'était au sujet de mon absence totale de sens de la mode, il avait même fait en sorte que le concierge me déniche un styliste personnel pour faire la virée des magasins avec moi. Tout ça en passant quelques coups de fil rapides.

C'était incroyable, parfois, ce que l'argent pouvait acheter.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas venir avec moi ? » Demandai-je, faisant une petite moue en glissant furtivement ma main entre les boutons de sa chemise pour toucher la peau nue de son torse.

Il gémit légèrement, roulant les yeux vers l'arrière alors que sa propre main se promenait un peu plus haut sur ma cuisse.

« Je dois me préparer moi aussi, » répondit-il, les yeux voilés de convoitise.

Puis il lécha sa lèvre inférieure, rouge et pulpeuse, avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser assidûment, sa bouche exigeante, sa langue appuyant en profondeur, me faisant céder à son désir. Un gémissement m'échappa tandis qu'il pressait davantage, ses mains voyageant de plus en plus près du tiraillement entre mes cuisses.

Puis il s'éloigna à nouveau.

« Seigneur… Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir faire ça, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, ajustant le renflement saillant dans son pantalon.

Bon Dieu, j'avais tellement envie de lui – dans mes mains, dans ma bouche, en moi, en train de s'enfoncer. Vigoureusement. Rapidement. Profondément… pendant des heures et des heures – toute la nuit si une telle chose était possible.

« Essayons juste… merde… essayons juste de calmer un peu nos ardeurs, ma belle, » me dit-il, mais la conviction qu'il avait quelques heures plus tôt était à peu près inexistante.

Rougissant effroyablement, je hochai la tête, ne voulant pas tester sa retenue quand, à ce moment précis, il n'y avait rien que nous puissions vraiment faire pour satisfaire nos besoins lubriques.

« Tu seras ici lorsque je reviendrai ? » M'enquis-je piteusement, ne désirant pas particulièrement m'éloigner de lui pour quelque longueur de temps que ce soit, même si je savais que nous avions tous les deux besoin de prendre du recul pour bien comprendre ces nouveaux sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Tout allait tellement vite.

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça-t-il avant de m'embrasser encore, sur le front cette fois-ci. « Tu me manques déjà. »

Mordant ma lèvre, je levai les yeux, sentant ma poitrine se serrer à la vue de la sincérité sur son beau visage. « Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi, bébé… » M'adressant un doux sourire, il tendit la main vers moi, replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. « … Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je puisse m'empêcher de te _montrer _à quel point. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » Murmurai-je, ma voix basse et remplie de pure luxure.

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment j'ai déjà pu penser que je pourrais te résister. »

À ces mots, je gémis, mon corps frémissant de désir.

« Tu n'as pas à me résister, » lui dis-je, appuyant une main sur ma poitrine pour tenter de ralentir les battements précipités de mon cœur.

« Si seulement, » soupira Edward alors que nous arrivions devant le voiturier de l'hôtel, trouvant un chauffeur qui attendait déjà pour m'emmener faire les boutiques.

**Edward sera-t-il capable de s'empêcher de faire Bella sienne ? Sera-t-il capable d'attendre qu'ils soient de retour à Seattle et que son divorce soit finalisé, ou bien le gala sera-t-il le catalyseur qui déclenchera la réaction chimique que nous attendons toutes avec impatience ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	76. Chapter 76

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bonjour tout le monde, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 76**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Après une heure d'essayage de robes, je réussis à trouver celle qui était parfaite pour moi.

James Victoria, mon aide-shopping personnel à l'allure très efféminée, m'avait considérablement informée en ce qui concernait le gala annuel de la Cullen Media et le code vestimentaire qui était de mise pour l'événement.

Ce n'était pas une soirée _super guindée_, qui aurait exigé une robe de bal et ce genre de truc, mais les hommes devaient porter la cravate, noire de préférence, et les femmes étaient tenues de porter une robe de cocktail.

Selon James, cela voulait dire que les femmes allaient arborer de petites robes chic et courtes – le genre fait pour mettre l'accent sur les jambes longues et minces et sur les culs guillerets, deux attributs que j'avais à la pelle, s'il fallait croire tout ce qu'il me disait.

_Allez comprendre…_

Une fois qu'il eut fait une 'évaluation de mon style,' me posant plein de questions sur mes loisirs, mes préférences et ma personnalité, il alla à l'arrière de la boutique et revint avec un support sur lequel étaient accrochées une quinzaine de robes parmi lesquelles je pouvais choisir. Je devais admettre que sa sélection visait en plein dans le mille, même si plusieurs des tenues étaient un peu plus élégantes que n'importe quoi que j'aurais choisi moi-même.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous les deux d'accord sur une tenue en particulier – une robe rose bébé de Hervé Léger faite de bandelettes superposées avec un motif complexe de bandes roses et noires au sommet, assortie d'une paire d'escarpins noirs et d'un sac pochette – nous quittâmes la boutique et longeâmes la rue jusqu'au salon de beauté appartenant à James et à son partenaire. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure et demi à me bichonner : polissage, gommage, épilation à la cire, avant de me faire un brushing et de remonter mes cheveux en une coiffure sophistiquée, puis d'appliquer un peu de maquillage – un léger fond de teint et une poudre, du brillant à lèvres, une ombre à paupière foncée pour me faire un regard mystérieux, et de la poudre chatoyante qui devait me faire un effet 'bonne mine.'

Avec seulement une heure devant moi, je retournai à l'hôtel toute pomponnée, transportant ma nouvelle robe dans un grand sac.

Je n'avais honnêtement aucune idée de combien tout ça avait pu coûter, étant donné que tout avait simplement été ajouté à la note d'hôtel d'Edward, mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas avoir été bon marché.

De retour à notre suite, je sortis ma carte magnétique, mais frappai quand même à la porte pour être sûre qu'Edward m'entendrait. « Edward ? » Appelai-je, n'entendant rien d'autre que le bruit de la douche qui coulait dans l'autre pièce.

Vérifiant l'heure, je décidai de prendre les devants et m'habiller, ignorant le tiraillement dans mon ventre qui me disait de foutre en l'air ma coiffure et mon maquillage, le gala et Renée – Edward était à moi, et il était mouillé et nu et savonneux dans la douche, et j'avais besoin d'aller le rejoindre et de le réclamer.

Avec un gémissement grave et frustré, je me tortillai dans ma robe du mieux que je le pouvais étant donné qu'elle était très ajustée.

À la boutique j'avais réussi à l'enfiler sans problème – avec l'aide de James. Toute seule, j'étais à deux doigts de me disloquer l'épaule rien qu'à essayer de remonter la fermeture Éclair dans mon dos. Après plusieurs minutes, je dus finalement abandonner, réalisant que j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'Edward pour y parvenir. Mon intention était de le surprendre avec mon nouveau look, mais si le solliciter pour monter ma fermeture Éclair servait d'excuse pour avoir ses mains sur moi, alors je devais en profiter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward sortit de la douche et je l'entendis se déplacer dans la chambre pour se préparer. Enfin la poignée de sa porte tourna, et une fois encore j'eus presque le souffle coupé à cette vision parfaite de lui dans un smoking.

L'expression médusée sur son superbe visage me dit qu'il était tout aussi allumé que moi.

« Peux-tu m'aider avec ma fermeture Éclair ? » Lui demandai-je, pas le moindrement embarrassée par la sonorité rauque de ma voix.

**Ahhh… l'astuce de la fermeture Éclair, un truc vieux comme le monde, non ? Enfin, presque… Edward succombera-t-il à la ruse féminine de Bella ?**

**Je pense que j'ai vu cette tactique de séduction la première fois dans un film d'Angélique quand j'avais dix ans… Non, Angélique ne demandait pas à son amant de s'occuper de sa glissière, ça n'existait pas à l'époque de Louis XIV, elle lui demandait de l'aider à enlever ses bottes, mais vous voyez quand même un peu l'idée…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	77. Chapter 77

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon début de soirée, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 77**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Jésus Christ, essayes-tu de me donner une crise cardiaque, ma belle ? » Gémit-il en réduisant la distance entre nous.

« Je suis désolée, » mentis-je, et si son front plissé servait d'indicateur, il le savait.

Attrapant ma main, il me tira vers lui dans sa chambre, faisant battre mon cœur frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Je retins mon souffle, espérant que notre destination serait le lit King-size d'Edward, mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il nous arrêta devant le miroir doré pleine longueur, ses mains se refermant soudainement autour de mes bras alors que ses yeux sombres et voilés rencontraient les miens dans notre réflexion.

Portant mes nouveaux escarpins, je paraissais plus grande, me rapprochant de la taille d'Edward – suffisamment pour qu'il puisse frôler ses lèvres chaudes de manière taquine contre mon épaule tandis que sa main remontait furtivement la fermeture Éclair en haut de mon dos.

« Nous sommes bien assortis tous les deux – vraiment bien assortis, » commentai-je, mes yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

« Ouais, » répondit-il, semblant quelque peu médusé.

Je respirai plus fort alors que son nez parcourait la peau délicate de mon cou, respirant mon odeur.

« S'il te plaît, » gémis-je désespérément.

« Bientôt, ma belle, bientôt, » promit-il, me gratifiant d'un tendre baiser derrière l'oreille.

_Putain… des détails, Edward – j'ai besoin de savoir quand et où._

« Il est temps de partir. » Ses paroles chuchotées étaient remplies de regret, et même si je voulais être irritée contre lui pour me taquiner de la sorte, je savais que c'était de ma faute. C'était moi qui avais initié les choses et qui nous avais rendus tous les deux fiévreux et excités.

C'était une bonne chose que mon petit sac pochette soit malgré tout assez volumineux pour y dissimuler discrètement une paire de petites culottes en extra, parce que j'étais certaine au-delà de tout doute raisonnable que celles que je portais seraient ruinées en un rien de temps.

La soirée allait être longue.

**On approche petit à petit d'un lemon… **

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	78. Chapter 78

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci de continuer à me suivre dans cette traduction, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 78**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Dès qu'Edward et moi sortîmes de la limousine devant le Waldorf, je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors que différents membres du monde des médias prenaient photo après photo de nous, nous frayant un chemin sur le tapis rouge et à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Sentant mon malaise, Edward passa gentiment son bras autour de ma taille, ses doigts me serrant de manière possessive, frottant et pressant dans un effort pour que je reste détendue à ses côtés. « Tu es parfaite, » m'assura-t-il à quelques reprises, ses lèvres effleurant délicatement mon oreille.

« Ahh, Edward – comment vas-tu, fiston ? » Demanda un homme plus âgé au teint olivâtre et aux cheveux grisonnants plaqués en arrière sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient sombres et curieux alors qu'il me regardait, un sourcil relevé de manière inquisitrice.

« Les choses vont bien. Vraiment bien. Je ne peux pas me plaindre, Marcus, » répondit-il à l'homme, son bras resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.

« Ta charmante _nouvelle_ compagne y est pour quelque chose, je présume ? »

Je sentis mes joues prendre feu en réponse à l'attention qu'on me portait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si l'homme s'interrogeait au sujet de Renée et était trop poli pour poser la question.

« C'est fort possible, » répondit Edward d'un ton badin avant d'embrasser tendrement mon front. J'étouffai un soupir, étonnée qu'il se permette un geste aussi intime en public et en présence de ses associés d'affaires et de ses collègues. « Voici mon _amie_, Isabella. »

« Marcus Stein – directeur financier d'Edward pour les bureaux de la Cullen Media ici, à Chicago, » se présenta l'homme, prenant poliment ma main.

Après avoir bavardé un peu plus avec Marcus, Edward nous excusa, me conduisant à la ronde et me présentant à quelques dizaines de personnes comme étant son _amie_ Bella. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas m'appeler sa _petite amie _ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qui était décevant, mais j'étais trop soulagée qu'il n'ait pas dit que j'étais sa belle-fille pour laisser le fait qu'il me présente comme une amie me déranger.

Après une série de discours, nous fûmes dirigés vers une table de prix pour les articles mis aux enchères. Edward s'excusa un moment pour aller mettre une enchère et revint très rapidement avant même que j'aie l'occasion de m'ennuyer de lui. « Sur quoi as-tu placé une enchère ? »

« Tu verras plus tard, » murmura-t-il malicieusement, me faisant un clin d'œil.

Par la suite, tout le monde fut conduit à une énorme salle à manger avec d'élégants luminaires et des nappes en soie. C'était exquis.

Nous eûmes vite fait de trouver les cartes indiquant nos places ; deux sièges réservés pour – Edward Cullen et son invitée – étaient disposés juste à côté de ceux de Marcus et d'une dame plus âgée qui avait subi tellement de liftings au visage qu'elle avait juste l'air constipé plutôt que rajeuni.

« Tu te débrouilles à merveille. Est-ce que tu passes un bon moment ? » Murmura-t-il discrètement, sa voix rauque envoyant des frissons de désir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il était presque temps de changer ces petites culottes.

Ne faisant pas confiance à ma propre voix, je souris et hochai la tête, me sentant sincèrement heureuse d'être ici avec lui comme ça.

Vers le milieu du repas, je sentis la chaleur de la main d'Edward sur ma cuisse, frottant et massant, se déplaçant de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus près de ma chair presque douloureuse.

J'étouffai un gémissement de surprise, à peine capable de croire qu'il me touchait de cette façon en public, rien de moins.

Plus tôt, quand il avait dit 'bientôt,' j'avais présumé qu'il voulait dire _après _notre retour à Seattle – après qu'il ait eu l'occasion de demander le divorce à Renée.

_Est-il prêt maintenant ?_

« C'est foutrement bon de te toucher comme ça, » chuchota-t-il, la voix tendue. Je n'avais pas besoin de toucher le renflement dans son pantalon pour savoir qu'il était excité, mais je le fis malgré tout, ravie de la forte réaction qu'il me montra en inspirant brusquement avant de se racler la gorge.

Voulant s'assurer que nous n'étions pas en train d'attirer l'attention sur nous, Edward jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la ronde. Après avoir rapidement parcouru la salle, ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. Ils étaient sombres et emplis de plus de désir que je n'aurais jamais imaginé une personne capable d'en posséder.

« Tu veux qu'on se tire d'ici ? » Demanda-t-il avec éloquence, laissant sa main sur la mienne avant de commencer à la presser plus fort contre son érection, guidant lentement mes mouvements.

Doux Jésus… Il fallait qu'il se donne à moi. Tout de suite. Putain de bordel.

« Ou-ouais… Est-ce qu'on retourne à notre hôtel ? » Bredouillai-je alors que son autre main commençait à vagabonder toujours plus haut le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'un seul doigt remonte lentement la bordure de dentelle de ma petite culotte trempée.

« Oui. » C'était une réponse toute simple, et pourtant je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'implication derrière sa confirmation.

Il disait oui – à _tout_.

**Ça devient chaud, là, non ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk  
**


	79. Chapter 79

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Désolée du retard de publication, mais j'étais à l'école de ma fille pour la remise de prix...  
**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 79**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward commença à s'excuser de notre départ anticipé. Quelques-uns de ses collègues et associés semblèrent surpris de notre sortie précipitée, tandis que d'autres me toisèrent en vitesse avant de sourire à Edward, lui lançant des regards entendus.

Je n'appréciais pas ces regards, mais j'étais trop excitée pour vraiment en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre.

Edward et moi venions d'atteindre le hall d'entrée du Waldorf quand il s'arrêta net, apparemment frappé d'une idée ou d'une soudaine inspiration. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, remplis de questions.

« Tu veux ceci, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement, sa main resserrant son emprise, presque comme s'il avait peur que je me sauve.

Je le regardai, vaguement confuse.

« Je veux dire… est-ce que tu es prête pour être _avec moi_ maintenant ? » Précisa-t-il, son ton coloré avec la même nuance de désespoir qui continuait à me consumer.

« Plus que tout. »

« Bien – parce que la _première_ fois que je vais te prendre, je ne tiens pas à ce que ce soit à l'arrière d'une putain de limousine, et honnêtement je ne possède pas la volonté pour retourner à notre hôtel sans te ravager en cours de route, » admit-il sombrement avant de me tirer à sa suite, m'entraînant à la réception plutôt que vers la sortie où notre limousine nous attendait.

« Avez-vous une chambre de disponible ce soir ? » S'enquit-il rapidement, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens alors même qu'il s'adressait à l'employée de l'hôtel.

« Vous avez de la chance, monsieur. Nous venons juste d'avoir une annulation, alors il y a une suite King de luxe de disponible, » lui répondit poliment la femme derrière le comptoir, apparemment peu perturbée par l'inattention d'Edward.

« Parfait – nous allons la prendre, » marmonna-t-il en lui tendant brusquement sa carte Amex qu'il avait déjà sortie de son portefeuille.

Elle tapa à l'ordinateur pendant un moment avant de procéder au balayage numérique de deux cartes magnétiques et de les glisser dans une petite brochure. J'écoutais à peine lorsqu'elle donna à Edward la direction des ascenseurs.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda Edward tandis que nous nous éloignions du comptoir.

« Je te veux, » gémis-je doucement, pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

« Putain… bébé… Je te veux aussi. »

Sa voix déferla sur moi comme de la soie et du miel, m'emplissant de désir, me rendant languissante qu'il pose encore ses mains sur moi. Ce n'est pas avant d'entendre le bruit des portes d'ascenseur se refermant derrière nous que je le sentis finalement se presser contre moi, me brûlant avec la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

« Oh mon Dieu, » haletai-je avant qu'il ne réduise la distance entre nous, ses lèvres rencontrant les miennes tandis qu'il me poussait contre le mur. Ce faisant, sa main remonta ma robe un peu plus haut sur mes cuisses, jusqu'à ce que je puisse le sentir chaud et dur à travers nos vêtements.

_Putain de bordel… n'arrête pas._

Toute pensée cohérente se perdit alors que sa main glissait à l'intérieur du tissu de dentelle transparente, me faisant gémir à la sensation de ses doigts me touchant si intimement.

_Oui !_

C'est tout juste si nous entendîmes le tintement d'ascenseur pour indiquer que nous étions arrivés à notre étage, et Edward eut à peine le temps d'enlever sa main de mon slip avant que les portes ne commencent à s'ouvrir.

Heureusement, personne n'était là pour voir nos visages rougis et nos lèvres gonflées, ou pour nous voir pratiquement piquer un sprint dans le couloir vers notre suite.

**Que quelqu'un aille chercher le tuyau d'arrosage ! Je pense que j'ai mis le feu à quelques paires de petites culottes !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, les amies, car on ne peut pas couper un lemon en pleine action…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	80. Chapter 80

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Je suis un peu ébranlée aujourd'hui, et toutes mes pensées vont aux familles qui ont perdu un petit bout de chou hier au cours de la tuerie à Newtown, Connecticut.  
**

**Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des commentaires, en particulier en cette période difficile, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 80**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Jésus Christ, tu es vachement belle, bébé, » gémit-il, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ma hanche de façon possessive alors qu'il écrasait le renflement dans son pantalon contre mon centre douloureux, faisant chanter mon corps.

Sa bouche était partout, mordillant et suçant, léchant et mordant, embrassant et murmurant des mots sexy, des mots d'amour… des mots cochons, obscènes, qui me firent presque rougir.

Il gémit et grogna, réagissant à chaque poussée tout en me disant qu'il voulait me baiser, me faire l'amour, me goûter… _partout_.

« _S'il te plaît_, Edward, » le suppliai-je, ayant besoin de lui comme de l'air et du chocolat.

Il avala mes supplications en couvrant ma bouche avec la sienne, ses lèvres picotant et grignotant gentiment en se déplaçant de mon menton vers mon lobe d'oreille.

Je gémis – je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

_N'arrête pas. S'il te plaît n'arrête pas, Edward._

« Le lit, » haletai-je, resserrant mon emprise en m'accrochant désespérément avec des doigts effilés qui le tenaient étroitement, enroulés autour de son cou et de son biceps. « Emmène-moi dans le lit. »

« Ouais, » approuva-t-il, étourdi. De la manière qu'il sonnait, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était ivre, et j'aurais pensé que c'était le cas si je l'avais vu consommer plus d'un seul verre de scotch ce soir.

_Maintenant. Besoin de toi maintenant…_

Sans plus d'hésitation, je fus soulevée dans les bras d'Edward et transportée jusqu'au lit, juste comme je l'avais demandé. Pendant une minute, Edward me contempla, presque désorienté.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, ma belle, » admit-il. « J'ai tellement envie de toi… Je veux tout faire… C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire en premier. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son aveu candide.

« Dans tes… fantasmes... comment t'y prenais-tu ? Comment me… réclamais-tu ? » Murmurai-je, mes yeux rivés aux siens alors que j'imaginais toutes les possibilités coquines.

« Putain… tout ce que je voulais… j'ai seulement... » Débuta-t-il avant de détourner son regard du mien.

« Tu peux me le dire, » chuchotai-je, prenant sa main, guidant ses doigts à mes lèvres afin de pouvoir embrasser chaque extrémité avec révérence. « Tu peux tout me dire. »

Il retourna son regard sur moi, rencontrant à nouveau mes yeux, sentant l'acceptation et l'amour.

« Je veux te regarder… putain… Je te veux sur moi… je veux simplement que tu me chevauches… je veux te voir rebondir, » gronda-t-il.

Souriant avec enthousiasme, je m'assis, tournant un peu le dos, rejetant mes longs cheveux de côté pour qu'Edward puisse descendre la fermeture Éclair de ma robe. « Tu veux m'aider à la retirer ? » Lui demandai-je, sachant qu'il se ferait un plaisir de me rendre service.

Ses doigts glissèrent en bas de mon dos, chauds et taquins, me faisant frissonner de désir et me rendant de plus en plus mouillée pour lui, prête à accueillir sa grosse bite. Je salivai à la pensée de l'avoir en moi. Enfin.

Glissant doucement vers mes épaules, ses mains saisirent les bretelles et les tirèrent vers le bas. La robe était si serrée qu'il devait pratiquement l'enlever comme une pelure, laissant l'air refroidir ma peau surchauffée. Me tournant dans ses bras, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. La concupiscence et le désir y étaient si forts que j'en eus presque le souffle coupé. J'avais besoin de lui dans toute sa nudité. Maintenant.

« Puis-je ? » Demandai-je, tendant la main vers le nœud-papillon autour de son cou, et il acquiesça, me donnant un sentiment écrasant de satisfaction quand il se défit aisément.

Morceau par morceau, Edward parvint finalement à se débarrasser de son smoking avec un peu d'aide de mes doigts impatients.

« Est-ce que je peux d'abord te goûter ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant, ses longs doigts entourant la bande élastique de mon slip, prêts à le retirer à tout moment.

_Putain, bien sûr que tu peux !_ – faillis-je hurler, mais j'optai plutôt pour un hochement de tête.

Les doigts tremblants, Edward descendit ma petite culotte le long de mes jambes et la jeta par terre avec le reste de nos vêtements éparpillés. Avidement, ses yeux semblèrent s'abreuver de moi, me dévorer, me combler de désir.

Se servant de ses bras, il écarta mes jambes, s'installant entre mes cuisses tandis qu'il inhalait, les yeux roulant vers l'arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, les paupières battantes, les narines dilatées – il pouvait _sentir_ à quel point je me languissais de désir pour lui, à quel point mon corps voulait s'unir au sien, comme sous l'emprise d'une sorte d'instinct animal qui semblait juste m'attirer à lui – inexplicablement… irrévocablement.

Puis sa bouche fut sur moi, hésitante au début, y allant de quelques baisers, mordillant et goûtant avant de finalement presser sa langue toute chaude contre mon clitoris, lapant avec persistance et me donnant l'impression que la chaleur se répandait à travers tout mon corps.

« Oh putain, » criai-je tandis que mes doigts se frayaient un chemin jusque dans ses mèches soyeuses aux reflets de bronze. Il bourdonna contre moi, léchant et suçant, me conduisant au bord d'un précipice de volupté et me ramenant juste avant d'y tomber.

Dès qu'il introduisit un doigt dans mon entrée très serrée, mes hanches se soulevèrent vivement du matelas, sous le choc provoqué par la vague de pur plaisir qui parcourut mes veines.

Edward dut interpréter ma réaction comme un encouragement, car tout de suite après il glissa un autre doigt, me stimulant jusqu'à ce que je jouisse violemment et rapidement partout dans sa main.

Une fois que mon corps se fut calmé, je notai l'absence de ses mains et de ses lèvres, sentant cette perte de manière aiguë, du moins jusqu'à ce que je le voie grimper sur moi, les yeux pleins de tumulte, les lèvres et le menton luisant de mon essence.

Sans hésiter, je l'attirai à moi, plongeant ma langue dans sa bouche, goûtant un mélange de nous deux, gémissant à la saveur.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous les deux sur le point de manquer d'air, je me détachai de lui, lui trouvant à nouveau l'air quelque peu ébahi – probablement autant que je l'étais à ce moment-là. « Tu veux que je te chevauche ? » Demandai-je gentiment. « Tu as dit que je pourrais… que tu voulais me regarder, me sentir _rebondir sur toi comme une dévergondée_. »

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas besoin que je le lui rappelle – je voulais simplement voir comment il allait réagir à un peu de… langage obscène.

« Putain, oui, » grogna-t-il, nous retournant pour que je sois par-dessus lui, le sentant dur et soyeux, pressé contre mes fesses. Une fois qu'il se fut redressé, le dos contre la tête du lit, il me regarda prudemment.

_Non… ce n'est pas le moment d'exercer ta force d'âme et ta fermeté morale, beau-papa._

« Attends… tu, euh… tu prends la… la pilule, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Edward, à bout de souffle.

_Oh, Dieu merci… _Il n'était pas en train de se dégonfler.

« Ouais… pas de danger… Je n'ai jamais… tu sais… sans précaution, » expliquai-je en vitesse, sentant mon visage chauffer, sachant que c'était inévitable.

« Ouais… pareil pour moi… et je suis, heu… clean, » me dit-il, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. « J'ai tellement envie de toi, putain. Tout de suite, ma belle. »

J'acquiesçai avec enthousiasme – soulagée de voir que nous avions dépassé le stade de la discussion au sujet de qui devait prendre la responsabilité et tout ça.

Baissant les yeux vers Edward, je soulevai mes hanches au moment où il prenait sa verge imposante dans sa main, la positionnant pour que je puisse coulisser dessus. Utilisant ses épaules comme force de levier, je m'abaissai jusqu'à ce que le bout rosi de son gland soit niché tout contre mon entrée, prête pour qu'il pousse à l'intérieur et réclame mon corps – me fasse sienne.

« Jésus Christ, » grogna-t-il, nous regardant, sachant combien ça allait être foutrement bon – pour tous les deux – de finalement céder à la tentation contre laquelle nous avions lutté si longtemps.

« Bon Dieu… tu es tellement… » Soufflai-je, les yeux fermés très fort alors qu'il me pénétrait, étirant mon corps, l'adaptant au sien. « … Tellement gros… » Centimètre par centimètre, je glissai, mes yeux roulant vers l'arrière tandis que mes muscles se serraient autour de sa longueur, se cramponnant à elle, la comprimant avec force alors que vague après vague de plaisir déferlaient sur moi. Au moment où il fut enfoncé en moi jusqu'à la garde, j'étais sur le point d'avoir un autre orgasme fracassant et hallucinant.

_Putain… il est vachement parfait en moi ! Ça n'a jamais été aussi bon… et il n'a même pas encore commencé à bouger !_

Ses mains errèrent avidement sur mon corps, frottant et massant chaque centimètre de chair qu'il pouvait atteindre avant d'atterrir finalement sur mon cul. Il serra et me tira fort contre lui, s'enfouissant profondément en moi, tellement profondément que je ne sentais plus rien sauf Edward, complètement et totalement entourée d'_Edward_.

De plus en plus vite il guida mes mouvements, ses lèvres se refermant sur un mamelon sensible alors que je glissais de haut en bas sur sa verge, mes seins rebondissant près de sa bouche tandis qu'il saisissait mes hanches et me poussait violemment vers le bas, m'empalant sur sa bite. « Edward, » criai-je en jouissant soudainement, frémissant et tremblant dans ses bras.

« Bon sang, bébé… t'es vachement sexy, » murmura-t-il dans mon cou, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant son corps comme une seconde peau. « S'il te plaît, fais-moi jouir, ma belle. »

« Bordel, Edward… Je veux tellement que tu viennes, » gémis-je, balançant vers l'avant dans son giron.

Les yeux fermés étroitement, Edward nous bascula subitement, me choquant un peu quand il souleva une de mes jambes par-dessus son épaule.

Flottant au-dessus de moi, il finit par se pencher, s'enfonçant en moi encore plus profondément qu'auparavant, butant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux au bord de l'extase.

« Oui… _oh putain_, oui, » hurlai-je en jouissant encore une fois, enregistrant à peine le fait que bientôt il jouissait à son tour, me pilonnant de façon erratique avant de s'immobiliser après avoir trouvé sa délivrance, sa grosse bite enfouie au fond de mes entrailles.

« Je t'aime, ma belle. »

**Vos impressions ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	81. Chapter 81

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**C'est dimanche et j'ai fait la grasse matinée. Merci pour tous vos commentaires (contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre posté hier), et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 81**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

_Chaleur._ Elle rayonnait irréfutablement autour de moi, rendant impossible de ne pas me blottir plus près de sa source et m'en délecter. Me délecter de _Lui._

Alors que cette pensée s'enregistrait dans mon esprit, je me réveillai en sursaut, pressée de me réassurer que je n'étais pas en train de rêver, que je m'étais _encore une fois_ réveillée dans les bras d'Edward.

Je ne rêvais pas, et cette fois-ci nous étions nus tous les deux, _et,_ pour être honnête, un peu collants, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me plaindre de cet état de fait.

Soudainement, je fus prise d'une envie urgente d'aller au petit coin.

Ne voulant pas réveiller Edward, je me glissai précautionneusement hors de son étreinte, me déplaçant vers le bord du lit. Il laissa échapper un grognement mécontent, attrapant de l'air jusqu'à ce que son bras entoure ma taille pour me ramener vers sa poitrine afin qu'il puisse à nouveau se pelotonner contre moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire alors que ses doigts effleuraient mes côtés.

_Bordel de merde… Je vais mouiller le putain de lit s'il ne me lâche pas !_

« Edward… il faut que j'aille pisser, » m'écriai-je tandis qu'il me serrait plus fort. « Tu vas me faire pisser sur ta bite si tu ne me laisses pas y aller ! »

Je le sentis se tordre de rire juste comme il me relâchait.

« D'accord, mais ramène ton petit cul sexy ici au plus vite, ma belle, » grogna-t-il à nouveau, ponctuant sa déclaration d'une tape sur le cul en question, ce qui ne réussit qu'à me faire glapir. « J'ai des plans pour ce petit cul sexy. »

Mon glapissement se changea en gémissement à la pensée du genre de plan qu'il avait en tête.

_Cet homme est simplement trop séduisant pour son propre bien._

Avant même que j'aie fini d'utiliser la salle de bain, j'entendis Edward faire les cent pas à l'extérieur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandai-je, sachant qu'il allait m'entendre.

« Ouais… apparemment tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir envie de pisser, » répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

« Qui va à la chasse perd sa place, mon pote. »

« Allez, » gémit-il.

Finalement, je cédai et le laissai entrer avant qu'il ne s'humilie en faisant la 'danse du pipi.' Ça n'aurait pas été convenable pour un homme de son âge de se livrer à de telles pitreries infantiles.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain, ses yeux me toisant avec appréciation. Son petit sourire narquois était plus prononcé que jamais ce matin, et putain que j'aimais ça.

« Je pensais… peut-être que nous devrions déplacer ces plans dans la douche. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé.

_Certainement, putain d'enfer !_

« Ça me semble un très bon plan… »

**Qui est prête pour le deuxième round ?(peut-être qu'il arrivera aujourd'hui, on ne sait jamais...)  
**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	82. Chapter 82

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Un merci tout spécial à mely pour son message d'encouragement, et à vous toutes qui vous manifestez régulièrement. Bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 82**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Oh, bon Dieu… tu… baises… tellement… bien, » pantelai-je alors qu'Edward butait en moi, les os de ses hanches broyant les miens à tous les deux coups de reins.

Avec mon dos contre le mur, il m'avait exactement là où il me voulait, poussant en moi avec empressement et fureur, me baisant avec abandon, juste comme je le voulais.

Une de mes jambes était enroulée autour de lui, en appui au-dessus de la courbe _parfaite_ de son cul _parfait_, donnant un angle à mon corps, procurant à Edward la position _parfaite_ pour me baiser vigoureusement et en profondeur, comme mon corps semblait le désirer ardemment. Ses mains creusaient dans mes hanches de manière possessive, me tirant plus près, comme s'il pourrait s'enfouir en moi de cette manière.

« Tu aimes ça, bébé, » grogna-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant contre ma peau surchauffée pendant que la cabine de douche se remplissait de vapeur. « Est-ce que c'est bon d'avoir ma bite en toi ? »

« Tellement bon, » gémis-je en réponse, sachant que la taille de sa queue avait beaucoup à voir avec les sensations grisantes qu'elle me procurait, si parfaitement ajustée en moi. Elle devait faire au moins vingt-deux centimètres de long en érection, vingt-deux centimètres d'acier chaud et soyeux, palpitant vite et fort entre mes jambes, et il allait me propulser par-dessus bord encore une fois. « Je vais jouir, Edward. »

« Putain, oui… jouis pour moi, » exigea-t-il avant de glisser sa main entre nous, me conduisant de plus en plus près du gouffre.

« Ça y est, je jouis ! » Criai-je, mes parois vaginales pulsant autour de son énorme verge tandis que mes fluides la trempaient avant de s'écouler le long de mes cuisses et que mes mains tremblaient sous l'extase qui semblait m'engloutir.

_Bordel d'enfer – c'était incroyable._

« Jésus Christ, » gémit-il, butant en moi de façon erratique, sa délivrance suivant la mienne de peu. Bientôt je sentis sa bite commencer à ramollir en moi alors qu'il laissait tomber sa tête sur mon épaule, épuisé.

« Wow… Il faudra qu'on remette ça, » haletai-je en riant un peu.

« Très certainement, mais ce vieil homme a d'abord besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer. »

« Tu es parfait, » murmurai-je, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Il sourit et embrassa gentiment mon nez avant de me libérer de son emprise. Je faillis pleurer à la perte du contact quand il se retira de moi, reculant sous l'un des multiples jets d'eau à l'intérieur de la vaste cabine de douche. Il recourba son doigt et me fit signe de le rejoindre sous le jet chaud tout en versant un peu de nettoyant en gel sur une éponge.

Soupirant de contentement, mon corps se détendit contre le sien, le laissant supporter mon poids pendant qu'il me lavait, me faisant sentir plus chérie et précieuse que jamais auparavant, et encore davantage quand il rinça le savon et embrassa ma peau toute propre.

« Je ne veux pas retourner à Seattle, » admis-je avec gravité, incapable de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Moi non plus, ma belle. Moi non plus. »

Mais ce que nous voulions n'avait pas d'importance. Edward et moi avions un vol à attraper plus tard dans la journée, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer une fois que nous serions descendus de cet avion.

Une partie de moi se réjouissait qu'il quitte enfin Renée, mais une autre partie s'inquiétait. Comment allais-je faire face à ma mère une fois qu'elle aurait découvert la vérité ?

Qu'adviendrait-il de nous deux une fois qu'Edward et Renée ne seraient plus ensemble ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais avec cet homme nu et mouillé debout derrière moi, pressant son corps parfaitement ferme contre le mien, je n'arrivais pas à approfondir ces réflexions.

_Plus tard. J'y réfléchirai plus tard._

**Que le drame commence… encore une fois… **

**À demain**

**Milk**


	83. Chapter 83

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon début de semaine tout le monde, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 83**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Oui, avertissez le chauffeur que nous serons en bas dans dix minutes. Oui… c'était très agréable… Certainement… Merci. » Après avoir informé la réception que nous étions tous les deux prêts à quitter l'hôtel, Edward mit fin à l'appel.

Étant resté toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée au Waldorf, il était temps de rentrer à notre propre hôtel à l'autre bout de la ville, même si je détestais cette pensée.

Le Waldorf était comme notre propre petit nid d'amour.

« Ne peut-on pas rester ici quelques jours de plus ? » Dis-je en faisant la moue, grimpant sur les genoux d'Edward et embrassant le bout de son nez, essayant de le faire craquer avec mon air le plus adorable.

« Ça me plairait énormément, mais si je suis censé revenir ici avec toi à l'automne, alors j'ai une tonne de travail à abattre à Seattle et un tas d'affaires à régler pour préparer la transition, » me dit-il, essayant de paraître sévère mais parvenant seulement à envelopper ses bras autour de moi et à tirer mon corps tout contre l'érection qui tendait son pantalon.

« D'accord – un jour de plus alors… Nous pourrons prendre le premier vol demain, et je manquerai seulement quelques heures d'école. »

« Bella. » Mon nom sortit comme un grognement de mise en garde avant qu'il ne réduise à néant la distance entre nous, inclinant ses lèvres sur les miennes et poussant vivement sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, ses bras me serrant plus fort contre lui.

« S'il te plaît, » gémis-je contre sa bouche, voulant désespérément qu'il capitule.

« Uhhmmm, » marmonna-t-il, m'embrassant plus assidûment. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais cela semblait être un non.

Nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle.

« Il est temps de partir maintenant, » murmura-t-il tristement, m'embrassant avec plus de réserve cette fois-ci – d'abord sur les lèvres, puis sur ma tempe.

Avec un profond sentiment de perte, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à notre petit nid d'amour et fis de mon mieux pour retenir mes larmes.

**Allons, Bella, ne pleure pas, l'avenir s'annonce bien pour toi…**

**À demain**

**Milk**

**ps: pour celles qui suivent les tribulations de Bella et Edward dans _Des gens comme nous_, le chapitre 75 sera posté aujourd'hui sur TWCSlibrary.  
**


	84. Chapter 84

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**En réponse à la question posée hier par Fanny: il faudrait demander à la personne qui a rapporté la fic _Des gens comme nous _à FF pourquoi elle a fait ça et si elle compte le refaire si je reposte mes chapitres ici. Tant que j'aurai l'impression que ma traduction risque de disparaître si je la reposte ici, je n'en ferai rien...  
**

**Excusez-moi si je ne me suis pas manifestée autant ces derniers jours via les pms que j'essaye de vous envoyer, mais j'ai été très prise ailleurs...  
**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 84**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Une fois de retour dans notre suite, Edward et moi nous séparâmes pour refaire nos valises – même s'il y avait seulement un mur entre nous, la distance me semblait insurmontable.

C'était idiot de penser ça, toutefois, car ce n'était pas comme si nous devions nous dire au revoir – il ne me quittait pas ou rien du genre. Il fallait juste que nous arrêtions de nous montrer trop affectueux l'un envers l'autre pendant un certain temps – au moins jusqu'à ce que Renée et lui soient légalement séparés.

Même si l'idée de leur séparation et de leur divorce imminent me remplissait d'une sensation de soulagement, ça me mettait également les nerfs à vif – me faisait me sentir coupable.

Je ne regrettais en aucun cas ce qu'Edward et moi avions partagé durant ce week-end prolongé, mais j'appréhendais le moment où je devrais dire à ma mère que j'avais récemment commencé à coucher avec son mari – même si elle était une garce avide de fric.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda Edward, interrompant le fil de mes réflexions tourmentées.

« Je songeais juste que… en fait je ne sais pas quoi faire… avec Mam – je veux dire Renée… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, » admis-je, détournant le regard.

« Tu peux attendre un peu si tu veux, Bella… Lui parler de nous deux après que le divorce ait été réglé, » proposa-t-il, ses yeux implorant les miens.

« Elle pourrait nous voir ensemble, Edward… et la façon dont tu me regardes parfois… ça crève les yeux. »

Ses joues prirent la plus séduisante nuance de rose que j'avais jamais vue. Est-ce qu'Edward Cullen rougissait ?

Je faillis le lui faire remarquer, mais nous avions des choses plus urgentes à régler.

« Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'elle soupçonnera… elle pense que je ne peux pas… » Edward se figea subitement, laissant les mots en suspens alors que son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs.

« Elle pense que tu ne peux pas quoi ? » Questionnai-je, me demandant à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Rien… fais-moi confiance. Je te promets qu'elle ne sautera pas à cette conclusion là. »

C'est alors que je réalisai ce qu'Edward essayait de me dire, ou plutôt, de _ne pas _me dire, et je me mis à rire. _Vraiment beaucoup._

Il plissa le front, ses yeux rétrécissant en me voyant me comporter ainsi.

Il me fallut une minute pour regagner assez de contenance pour parler en toute franchise.

« Je suis désolée. C'est juste que… je vous ai entendus vous disputer vendredi au sujet de ton, euh… ton _problème_, » lui dis-je, mettant l'emphase sur le mot 'problème,' ce qui me fit pouffer encore plus.

Edward parut choqué, et plutôt que de continuer à rire à ses dépens, je mordis ma lèvre, baissant les yeux, promenant mon regard sur ses cuisses, et finalement sur le renflement semi rigide dans son pantalon.

_Cet homme était-il toujours dur en ma présence ?_

« Jésus Christ ! Tu as entendu ça ? » Gémit-il, ses joues devenant encore plus rouges que tout à l'heure. « As-tu pensé… as-tu pensé que je ne pouvais pas… tu sais ? _Bander_ ? » Il marmonna la dernière partie de sa phrase comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce qui pourrait l'entendre. Ce qui, ultimement, provoqua un autre fou rire de ma part. J'aurais probablement dû me sentir mal de rire ainsi, mais Edward était celui qui avait menti en disant être impuissant.

« Certainement pas, Edward. Je savais que tu étais… _totalement fonctionnel_ – tu te rappelles… le bureau et tout ça ? »

« Oh… euh… J'imagine que tu connaissais la vérité alors… Hé ! Arrête de rire… Ce n'est pas drôle. » Même lui se retenait pour ne pas rire à ce stade. « Tu ne comprends même pas par quoi tu m'as fait passer au cours des derniers mois, te promenant dans la maison dans ces putains de shorts indécemment courts, et portant tout le temps mes foutus maillots d'université. Bonté divine ! C'était de la torture ! Il fallait que j'aille me branler dans mon bureau quelques fois la nuit pour ne pas risquer de me réveiller avec une érection le matin… tu le sais ça ? »

Je relevai un sourcil à son admission, mais en secret j'adorais le fait qu'il soit si franc avec moi à ce sujet.

Tous les murs qu'il avait érigés pour me tenir à l'écart semblaient s'être écroulés au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. « Eh bien, avec moi tu n'as pas à cacher tes réactions matinales, mon grand, » le taquinai-je, passant ma main sur le renflement de plus en plus gros dans son pantalon, le faisant s'agiter et durcir en réponse à mes effleurements.

« Putain, » gémit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de m'attirer à lui.

Que Dieu me vienne en aide, je le voulais encore. Peu importe que je l'aie déjà eu en moi deux fois en autant d'heures, j'étais accro. Peu importe combien de fois nous allions nous retrouver ensemble, ce ne serait jamais assez. J'en voudrais toujours plus, et à en juger par la manière possessive dont ses doigts creusaient dans mes hanches et mes fesses, je savais qu'il éprouvait la même chose.

« Ne remets pas ça à plus tard, Edward… S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu lui diras aussitôt que nous serons à la maison, » le suppliai-je, le forçant à être attentif. Le désir qui s'attardait sur son visage disparut bientôt pour céder la place à une détermination farouche.

« Plus besoin d'attendre… à présent, » acquiesça-t-il, son visage sérieux en me faisant cette promesse solennelle.

« Bien, parce que même si ça me rend triste de dire ceci, je ne veux plus que tu sois mon _papa_, Edward. »

**Vos impressions ?**

**À demain**

**Milk**


	85. Chapter 85

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bonjour tout le monde, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 85**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Edward et moi arrivâmes à O'Hare environ une heure trente avant le départ de notre avion, ni l'un ni l'autre particulièrement disposé à nous enregistrer, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre nous y parvînmes, nous tenant la main jusqu'au point de contrôle de sécurité, et à nouveau durant tout le trajet jusqu'à notre porte d'embarquement. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de devoir prendre mes distances vis-à-vis lui.

« American Airlines est maintenant prête à accueillir les passagers de la classe affaire à bord du vol 1881 sans escale à destination de Seattle. » _Putain de Seattle où le temps est toujours gris et pluvieux. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement rester ici, à Chicago ? _

« Je pense qu'on vient de nous appeler, » murmurai-je tristement.

« Tout va bien aller, bébé. Tu vas revenir à Chicago à la fin du mois d'août, et ta cérémonie de remise des diplômes est dans deux semaines. Tu vas être tellement occupée que le temps va filer comme l'éclair. Je te le promets. »

Edward et ses promesses – il en avait fait plusieurs. J'espérais seulement qu'il puisse les tenir.

« Est-ce qu'on peut revoir le plan encore une fois ? » Le suppliai-je, surtout parce que je savais que ses paroles allaient me rassurer.

« Lorsque nous serons de retour à Seattle, tu vas passer la soirée chez Rose pendant que je parle à Renée, » me rappela-t-il. « J'espère que nous aurons fini de discuter quand tu rentreras, et Renée ou moi aura quitté la maison. Après ça, nous devrons seulement voir si elle conteste ou non le divorce. Je doute qu'elle le contestera, puisque j'ai l'intention de lui offrir un peu plus que ce qui était stipulé dans le contrat de mariage parce que… tu sais… je suis tout aussi coupable d'avoir rompu nos vœux. »

Je dus combattre l'envie d'argumenter car je savais que ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Nous avions tous les deux été faibles en étant incapables de nous refuser l'un à l'autre. Ce qui était fait était fait… Du moins c'est ce que je ressentais.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes… tu sais, d'avoir été avec moi… avant le divorce ? » C'était une préoccupation qui flottait à l'arrière de mon esprit depuis que nous nous étions réveillés ce matin.

« _Jamais_, ma belle… Je veux dire, bien sûr si nous vivions dans un monde parfait, je n'aurais jamais épousé Renée. Je t'aurais rencontrée quand tu aurais été un peu plus vieille… Peut-être dans un restaurant de sushi ou un café… Je t'aurais demandé ton numéro de téléphone… t'aurais emmenée dîner dans un endroit spécial… Je ne sais pas, » dit-il avec nostalgie, soupirant en prononçant ces mots. Cet homme pouvait être si vulnérable parfois, et c'était dans ces moments-là que je craquais pour lui à nouveau. « Nous ne vivons pas dans un monde parfait, mais nous sommes ensemble, et je ne laisserai rien ni personne se mettre en travers de notre route. »

Edward et moi passâmes toute la durée du vol jusqu'à Seattle à nous tenir la main, à partager des baisers, et à nous murmurer des mots d'amour et d'assurance que nous allions passer au travers, que bientôt nous allions pouvoir être ensemble – au grand jour – à Chicago.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter que tout ceci ne s'écroule.

Je pouvais seulement compter sur la confiance que j'avais en Edward pour me réconforter, ce qui, pour être honnête, n'était pas facile ces jours-ci considérant que je pouvais énumérer avec deux doigts les personnes à qui j'accordais ma confiance.

Il fallait admettre, cependant, que je n'avais même pas parlé à Rose des _sentiments _que j'éprouvais à l'égard d'Edward, et encore moins du fait que ces sentiments étaient réciproques.

Quelque chose me disait que j'allais tout lui révéler ce soir, principalement parce que je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me juger, et ça ne pouvait pas nuire d'avoir une autre amie de mon côté quand ça allait nous péter à la gueule.

Si les choses allaient mal et que Renée découvrait le pot aux roses au sujet d'Edward et moi et de ce que nous avions fait durant le weekend, alors j'aurais particulièrement besoin de Rose dans les parages, parce qu'avouons-le – même si j'adorais Edward, il demeurait un gars, et je ne voudrais certainement pas l'avoir autour de moi pour me voir sangloter comme un bébé parce que je me sentirais coupable des emmerdes que Renée allait inévitablement provoquer en représailles de nos actions.

« Tiens, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, » murmura Edward, frôlant ses lèvres chaudes contre mon oreille en tirant mon sac du compartiment à bagages. Je me penchai vers lui pour savourer le contact, sachant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je pouvais être près de lui comme ça avant un bon moment.

**Rien à dire sur ce coup là non plus…**

**À demain**

**Milk**


	86. Chapter 86

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 86**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Hé, c'est moi. Je viens juste de rentrer à Seattle et j'espérais qu'on puisse se voir ce soir. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras pris ce message. » Rose ne répondait pas à son téléphone.

J'appelai donc ses parents, et sa mère m'informa qu'elle était sortie avec un garçon, et qu'elle ne rentrerait sans doute pas à la maison avant minuit – poussant les limites de son couvre-feu comme elle le faisait toujours. Ça m'avait semblé peu probable que je puisse dormir chez elle un soir d'école de toute façon. « Alors je suppose que tu vas être coincé avec moi là-bas pendant que tu le fais, » soupirai-je en me tournant vers Edward.

Nous étions actuellement dans une voiture de location, en route vers la maison, et nous approchions rapidement de notre quartier à Washington Park.

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » me dit-il en se raidissant.

« Eh bien, que suis-je censée faire à présent ? »

« Ne peux-tu pas rester chez… chez cette autre copine… Jessica Stanley ? »

« La famille de Jessica est déménagée l'automne dernier. Hmm… Je pourrais probablement traîner chez Riley pendant quelques heures, » suggérai-je, sentant sa poigne sur ma main se serrer un peu.

_Silence._

Levant les yeux vers le visage d'Edward, je réalisai qu'il était renfrogné.

« Je t'aime, Edward – je n'aime que toi, » murmurai-je, serrant sa main pour le rassurer.

Ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement, mais il hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

_Putain… C'était sexy de le voir jaloux._

Secouant légèrement la tête, je sortis mon téléphone, sur le point d'appeler Riley, mais l'écran s'éclaira avec un nouveau texto de Rose.

**Mon rancard est un parfait crétin ! Rappelle-moi dans 10 minutes, j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour m'en aller – R**

**Besoin qu'on te ramène chez toi aussi ? – B **

**Oui ! Je t'adore ! Je suis au Metro Grill ! xoxo – R**

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire un petit détour ? » Demandai-je à Edward. Il acquiesça et en informa notre chauffeur, me rendant heureuse de pouvoir passer juste un peu plus de temps ensemble.

Après quelques minutes, je rappelai Rose, étouffant mes rires en l'entendant prétendre être en état de choc et ensuite faire semblant de pleurer. Je me demandai si elle avait eu l'occasion de dire à son rendez-vous galant qu'elle allait étudier l'art dramatique à UCLA.

Deux minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna. Rose.

« Il a complètement cru à ma fable ! » Dit-elle en riant. « Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de mentir, vraiment – j'ai juste commencé à sangloter et j'ai dit que je devais partir. Il avait l'air si confus. »

« Nous serons au restaurant dans environ cinq minutes. Après qu'on soit passés te prendre, est-ce que je peux glander chez toi pendant un moment ? »

**Et moi je pense que je vais aller faire une sieste. J'ai dormi seulement une heure la nuit dernière...  
**

**À demain  
**

**Milk  
**


	87. Chapter 87

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon vendredi tout le monde, merci de continuer à me suivre, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 87**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Après qu'Edward et moi eûmes ramassé Rose au restaurant, nous retournâmes à Washington Park.

Une fois parvenus chez Rose, je lui dis de rentrer et que j'irais la retrouver dans quelques minutes. Il fallait juste que je dise au revoir à Edward.

« Tu vas m'appeler et tout me raconter dès que ce sera fait, hein ? » Lui demandai-je nerveusement, tordant mes mains sur mes genoux. Je brûlais d'envie de le toucher, mais nous étions trop près de la maison.

« Bien sûr, ma belle. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, » me lamentai-je, sachant que c'était l'anxiété qui me faisait dire de pareilles sottises. « Je crains que ça n'ait été qu'un rêve… et que tout finisse dès que tu seras parti. »

« Jamais. Je t'aime. Tout va bien aller, » me promit-il encore, et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

« Je t'aime moi aussi, » murmurai-je tristement.

C'était difficile de regarder Edward s'en aller, mais je savais que ça devait arriver, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Rose était dans la cuisine en train de sortir deux barquettes de crème glacée et des cuillères lorsque j'allai la retrouver. « _Chunky Monkey_ ou _Late Night Snack_ ? »* Demanda-t-elle, sachant déjà laquelle j'allais choisir.

Souriant de toutes mes dents, je m'emparai du contenant de _Late Night Snack_, salivant déjà en pensant au goût des croustilles enrobées de chocolat.

Une fois dans la chambre de Rose, savourant notre crème glacée, je surpris ma meilleure amie en train de m'observer ostensiblement. Elle releva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Rien ne t'échappe, à ce que je vois, » gémis-je, sachant qu'elle adopterait bientôt une expression de salope si je ne lui déballais pas toute l'affaire. « Edward va demander le divorce à Renée. Peut-être même qu'il le fait pendant que nous parlons toutes les deux. »

« Merde ! Tu es sérieuse ? » Bafouilla Rose. « Tu lui as dit que tu avais vu Renée avec le maire ? »

« Oui… mais en fait il le savait déjà. »

« Tu parles… Wow… C'est juste… putain. »

Elle demeura silencieuse pendant une minute avant de prendre quelques grosses bouchées de sa crème glacée.

Il fallait que je la mette au courant de ma relation avec Edward, mais je ne savais tout simplement pas par où commencer.

« J'ai couché avec Edward, » laissai-je échapper rapidement, manquant de faire suffoquer Rose.

« Oh mon Dieu – est-ce que ça va ? » M'écriai-je en me précipitant vers mon amie pour m'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas s'étouffer avec un morceau de _Chunky Monkey_.

Après un moment, elle essuya son visage rougi, tentant de se calmer. Finalement elle hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés et choqués.

« Il va déménager à Chicago à l'automne pour être avec moi, » expliquai-je en vitesse.

« Wow… Eh bien, comment est-il ? » Questionna-t-elle, me faisant rire et soupirer rêveusement.

« Incroyable. Il est juste… parfait… frustrant, mais ouais… vraiment foutrement parfait. »

Rose me lança un sourire me disant qu'elle comprenait. Il n'y avait ni jugement ni jalousie dans son expression, juste de la curiosité et des tonnes de questions parce que cette fille raffolait des détails – plus ils étaient croustillants, et mieux c'était.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à lui raconter mon voyage, me gardant de lui révéler les détails _les plus intimes_, je commençai à sentir mes paupières s'alourdir. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je vis qu'il était près de minuit, et je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Je commençais même à devenir un peu paranoïaque, et à minuit, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de vérifier mon téléphone. Je ne vis aucun appel ou texto manqué, aussi débattis-je si oui ou non c'était une bonne idée de tenter de le joindre.

« Rose ? » Appela sa mère avant de frapper à la porte de sa chambre. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de raccompagner Bella chez elle. N'oublie pas que vous avez de l'école demain. »

« Est-ce que ça va aller si tu rentres à la maison maintenant ? » S'enquit Rose avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix, sachant qu'à ce stade-ci je n'avais pas beaucoup d'alternatives.

Il était temps de retourner à la maison, mais qu'allais-je y trouver ?

**_*Chunky Monkey_ et _Late Night Snack_ sont deux saveurs de glace de la très populaire marque américaine Ben & Jerry's. La première est une crème glacée à la banane avec de gros morceaux de fudge (sorte de caramel au chocolat) et des noisettes, la seconde (ma préférée) est une crème glacée à la vanille avec des tourbillons de caramel salé et des morceaux de chips trempés dans le chocolat.**

**À demain  
**

**Milk  
**


	88. Chapter 88

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Pour celles d'entre vous qui ont lu le chapitre tout de suite quand je l'ai posté, je voudrais m'excuser, j'ai complètement oublié de vous souhaiter une bonne journée et de vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires...  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 88**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Aussitôt que nous nous garâmes dans l'allée, un sentiment de crainte commença à nouer mon estomac. L'endroit n'était pas éclairé, si l'on exceptait les lampadaires dans la rue et les petits projecteurs détecteurs de mouvement fixés au garage.

« Veux-tu que j'attende ici une minute ? » Demanda Rose, lorgnant ma maison avec méfiance et percevant mon anxiété évidente. À ce moment-là j'avais déjà appelé Edward sur son cellulaire à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois j'avais été transférée directement à sa boîte vocale.

« Je suis sûre que tout baigne. D'ailleurs, s'il n'y a personne à la maison, j'ai mes clés. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, » lui dis-je avec autant d'assurance que je le pouvais, certaine que ma voix tremblotait un peu, trahissant mes nerfs.

Rose céda en me voyant insister que tout allait bien, mais elle démarra très lentement, montrant sa réticence évidente à me laisser ici toute seule. Juste pour me sentir en sécurité, je gardai la main serrée autour de mon téléphone portable, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de quoi j'avais peur.

« Ceci est ridicule, » marmonnai-je entre mes dents en déverrouillant la porte. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, mes oreilles se mirent en état d'alerte, en quête de bruits de voix qui s'élevaient et de verre qui se fracassait, n'importe quoi qui expliquerait pourquoi Edward ne répondait pas à son téléphone, mais je n'entendis rien d'autre que le silence. Un silence assourdissant.

« Allô ? » Appelai-je nerveusement. « Y a quelqu'un ? »

Je décidai de me diriger vers le bureau d'Edward, me demandant s'il allait y être. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant le boudoir que j'obtins finalement une indication que je n'étais pas seule dans la maison.

« Bella ? Est-ce que c'est toi, trésor ? » Ma tête se tourna vivement en direction du bruit, presque incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité, à part la silhouette à peine visible de ma mère, toute petite calée au fond du sofa, une cigarette à la main. Elle était indubitablement ivre, et si la bouteille de scotch à moitié vide trônant à côté d'elle n'était pas une preuve suffisante, sa voix rauque et pâteuse me disait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Edward ? »

« Ne t'avise pas de prononcer le nom de ce salaud en ma présence, » dit-elle sèchement, son verre d'alcool vacillant dangereusement dans sa main.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demandai-je, feignant de ne pas être ébranlée le moins du monde par son ton furieux. Discuter avec elle ne jouerait pas en ma faveur – à ce stade j'avais besoin de savoir où diable Edward était passé et pourquoi bordel il ne m'avait pas appelée.

« Ton beau-père et moi allons divorcer, » cracha-t-elle avant d'inspirer profondément en tremblant. « Il baise une autre femme… exactement comme ton salopard de père… On ne peut pas faire confiance aux hommes, Bella. Ils vont te mâcher et te recracher. »

**Il semblerait que Renée soit dans tous ses états…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	89. Chapter 89

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Encore une fois je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir oublié de vous souhaiter une bonne journée hier...  
**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et attention ça va barder !  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 89**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Je ne pouvais pas voir ma mère, mais je savais que ses yeux devaient être éperdus de colère. Ça devenait carrément effrayant.

« Dis-moi seulement ce qui s'est passé… _Maman,_ » l'implorai-je, me demandant si elle remarquerait que je ne l'avais pas appelée Renée cette fois-ci.

« Il est venu à la maison, m'a dit que tu passais la soirée chez Rose, à _sa _suggestion… parce que lui et moi avions besoin de 'parler' – ce qui n'est jamais bon signe, » dit-elle amèrement avant de tendre le bras pour allumer la lumière.

Putain, elle était dans un état lamentable... à tel point que je me sentis désolée pour elle. Je sourcillai, souhaitant qu'elle aille droit au but, mais je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas la pousser. C'était déjà heureux qu'elle parle si ouvertement de tout ça.

« Comment as-tu su qu'il… euh… qu'il te trompait ? » Demandai-je en voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas.

« Apparemment… monsieur est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, alors _maintenant_ il veut un divorce. Je lui ai demandé de but en blanc s'il baisait cette maudite chienne, et il ne l'a pas démenti. Tu vois… j'avais mes soupçons au sujet de son infidélité, » dit-elle d'une voix inarticulée, prenant une énorme lampée du scotch d'Edward. « Ce trouduc… J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait lâché cette bombe merdique sur moi si proche de mon anniversaire. Il savait que je voulais que nous retournions tous à Hawaii cet été. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux à cette réplique. C'étaient des commentaires comme celui-là qui me permettaient de savoir que Renée n'était pas aussi dévastée à propos de tout ceci qu'elle ne le prétendait.

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. D'ailleurs je pensais faire un voyage avec Rose après la remise des diplômes de toute façon. »

« Foutue remise de diplômes… Je ne peux pas croire qu'il te fasse ça, trésor. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il ne doit pas beaucoup se soucier de toi s'il a décidé de partir avant la fin de tes études… Je parie qu'il se fiche de te voir obtenir ton diplôme, » ricana-t-elle. « Je suis certaine que de toute manière il sera trop occupé avec sa nouvelle conquête et son petit cul bien ferme. »

« Edward ne manquerait jamais ma remise de diplômes, » m'emportai-je sur un ton défensif, ne tombant pas dans le piège de son discours qui n'était que pure manipulation de sa part.

« Pas question, » siffla-t-elle, déposant son verre avec fracas sur la table. « C'est un homme vil et dégoûtant… et tu ne le reverras plus jamais. La seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse même aller voir Charlie, c'est parce que le règlement de la cour m'y a forcée. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, tu ne le reverrais jamais lui non plus. Après ça, Edward n'est rien pour toi… rien ! »

Mes mains tremblaient le long de mon corps, fermées en poings serrés. J'avais foutrement envie de lui envoyer mon poing quelque part. Toutes ces ordures qu'elle vomissait n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une pathétique tentative de m'intimider et de me manipuler pour que je me range de son côté. Bien sûr qu'elle allait mettre l'emphase sur Edward et son 'infidélité.' Je pouvais en conclure qu'elle n'avait aucune idée que j'étais au courant de sa liaison avec le maire Dwyer – aucune idée que je savais qu'elle n'était pas la putain de victime dans toute cette affaire.

Ensuite, le fait qu'elle ait ramené Charlie sur le tapis était seulement la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase rempli de toutes ses conneries. Je n'étais pas une imbécile. On aurait dit qu'elle pensait que j'allais simplement oublier tous ces week-ends où elle m'avait pratiquement poussée hors de la maison pour pouvoir sortir avec des hommes rencontrés au hasard, et elle l'avait fait encore plus quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter Edward. Si ça se trouve, elle me gardait dans sa vie uniquement pour punir Charlie pour ce qu'il avait fait.

En la voyant se comporter comme une salope en délire, je n'étais pas étonnée que Charlie soit allé voir ailleurs, et qu'Edward l'ait fait aussi.

« Peut-être qu'Edward avait une raison de te tromper… Y as-tu songé ? » Criai-je, l'effarouchant, ma colère grandissant et s'enflant jusqu'à un niveau incontrôlable. « Peut-être qu'il t'a vue baiser avec quelqu'un toi-même. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de façon presque comique, son visage rouge, mélange de colère et d'embarras.

_Garce._

**Oh non, elle a pas fait ça ! Vos impressions ?**

**À plus tard  
**

**Milk**


	90. Chapter 90

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Je sais qu'il est tard chez vous, mais je vous avais promis un deuxième update aujourd'hui... Bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 90**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Je le savais ! Ce putain de salopard essaye juste de t'empoisonner contre moi, trésor ! Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire un truc comme ça, » plaida-t-elle, sanglotant pathétiquement dans ses mains.

« _Edward_ n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire. C'est moi qui lui ai dit, » marmonnai-je froidement.

« Qu-quoi ? » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Rose et moi… nous t'avons _vue_. » Mes mots se déversèrent dans un rictus de dégoût, et tous les petits reniflements et gémissements de Renée cessèrent immédiatement.

_Ta petite comédie ne va pas fonctionner avec moi cette fois-ci, chère Maman. _

« J'ignore de quoi tu parles, » répondit-elle, sa voix soudainement dure et hostile.

« _Le maire Dwyer_, Renée ? Vraiment ? Un homme dont la femme a le cancer. »

C'est alors que je la sentis – la paume de sa main grande ouverte me frappant au visage avec tellement de force que j'eus l'impression que ma tête tournait. J'étais sous le choc… paralysée d'hébétude.

Je n'avais jamais été frappée avant. Jamais.

« Sors d'ici ! » Cria-t-elle brusquement, sa voix remplie de venin et de haine. « Fous le camp de ma maison, espèce de petite garce pétrie d'ingratitude. »

Sans réfléchir, je la poussai, ne me souciant même pas du vacarme qui s'ensuivit alors qu'elle tombait sur la table basse sous l'effet de l'ivresse. D'après le bruit, j'étais certaine qu'elle avait renversé le scotch et envoyé une de ses antiques lampes Tiffany au paradis des vieux luminaires lorsque je l'entendis se fracasser sur le plancher de bois franc.

« Va te faire foutre… maudite… maudite pouffiasse ! » Hurlai-je en me précipitant dans ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée où aller. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que je trouve Edward. Et vite.

Me dirigeant vers les escaliers, je faillis glisser, sentant un craquement sonore sous mes pieds. Cette partie de la maison était toujours plongée dans une obscurité presque totale, aussi sortis-je mon téléphone, ignorant temporairement l'alerte qui venait juste d'apparaître pour indiquer que j'avais un nouveau texto, m'en servant plutôt comme source de lumière pour voir sur quoi je venais de marcher.

Mon visage se froissa de confusion alors que mes yeux s'ajustaient à ce que je voyais sous le faible éclairage.

Le téléphone cellulaire d'Edward. Brisé en mille morceaux.

_Putain, où est-il en ce moment ?_

Espérant que le nouveau message sur mon portable réponde à cette question, j'y jetai un coup d'œil, mais c'était un texto de Rose, lequel me rendit plus perplexe que jamais.

**Ma mère dit qu'Edward est venu à la maison parce qu'il te cherchait… mais il était déjà reparti quand je suis rentrée. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Donne-moi des nouvelles, s'il te plaît – je suis inquiète ! – R **

Je lui envoyai une brève réponse pour lui dire que j'allais bien avant de monter à l'étage pour emballer quelques affaires.

C'est seulement en trouvant une pile de valises sur mon lit, toujours remplies avec les fringues que j'avais apportées à Chicago, que je m'effondrai enfin. Je n'avais jamais été aussi furieuse de toute ma vie. Renée avait de la chance que je me sois contentée de la pousser. Après la façon dont elle m'avait frappée, j'avais eu une envie terrible de la frapper en retour.

« Putain de merde ! » Criai-je rageusement, vidant le contenu d'une valise sur le plancher afin de pouvoir la remplir à nouveau avec des vêtements propres que je pourrais mettre pour aller à l'école. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais empaqueté l'essentiel – assez pour passer au moins la semaine.

Descendant les escaliers de peine et de misère, je jetai un coup d'œil vers le couloir et vers la pièce où se trouvait ma mère, encore en train de ruminer la perte d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu ou apprécié en premier lieu. Pressant une main contre la peau sensible de ma joue en feu, je me retournai, déterminée à ne plus jamais me retrouver dans une position où Renée pourrait à nouveau me faire du mal de la sorte.

La tête haute, je passai la porte de la maison, décidée à ne jamais regarder en arrière.

**Putain oui, elle l'a fait…**

**À demain**

**Milk**


	91. Chapter 91

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Joyeuse veille de Noël, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de cadeaux :0)  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 91**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Ce n'est que lorsque je fus dans le garage, sur le point de me glisser dans ma voiture, que je reçus enfin un appel.

Je ne reconnaissais pas le numéro, aussi espérai-je au-delà de la raison que ce soit Edward à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allô ? » Répondis-je en vitesse, priant pour que ce soit lui, sachant que si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais forcée de passer la nuit dans ma voiture. Je n'étais pas stupide. Je savais que personne ne louerait une chambre d'hôtel à une adolescente de dix-huit ans, sauf peut-être dans un établissement peu recommandable, même si j'avais ma propre carte de crédit, et je ne pouvais certainement pas m'inviter à nouveau chez Rose alors qu'il était près d'une heure du matin.

« Bella ? Oh Dieu merci ! » Dit la voix inquiète d'Edward au bout du fil, faisant disparaître instantanément toute ma tension. « Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'appeler. Renée a réduit mon putain de téléphone portable en pièces en l'écrasant avec son pied, alors j'ai dû chercher un téléphone public et ça m'a pris une éternité à en trouver un puisque plus personne ne les utilise de nos jours. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler et de m'assurer que tu allais bien, » radota-t-il anxieusement.

« Euh… je m'apprêtais à partir… Renée m'a euh… Elle m'a mise à la porte, » lui dis-je avec prudence.

« Oh putain… Tu lui as dit à propos de nous ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air abasourdi.

« Edward, elle était ivre et se comportait comme une putain de détraquée. Je n'ai même jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler de nous deux – non pas que je l'aurais fait _tout de suite_, mais elle m'a mise à la porte simplement parce que je me suis rangée de ton côté… et j'ai _peut-être_ aussi mentionné que c'était moi qui t'avais informé de sa liaison avec le maire Dwyer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a frappée et qu'elle m'a dit de foutre le camp de sa maison. »

J'entendis Edward respirer plus fort dans le combiné, semblant aussi choqué que moi que les choses aient dégénéré et pris une tournure à ce point violente.

« Dieu du ciel, est-ce que ça va ? Elle… elle t'a frappée ? »

« Ça va… Ma joue brûle un peu, mais ce n'est rien, » mentis-je. Ma joue faisait plus que brûler un peu – j'avais le visage pratiquement en feu.

« Ceci est complètement ridicule, » grogna-t-il. « Écoute, viens… viens juste me rejoindre, d'accord ? On trouvera une solution ensemble. »

« Ouais, j'ai besoin de toi… Je veux dire, j'ai besoin de te voir. »

Il poussa un énorme soupir. Je savais qu'il stressait un max avec tout ça. « Tu vas devoir rester avec moi pendant quelques jours au moins, le temps que les choses se calment. »

Techniquement j'étais une adulte. Je n'étais pas du tout obligée de retourner chez ma mère, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'argumenter avec Edward en ce moment, peu importe à quel point l'idée de retourner dans cette maison me répugnait. Savoir que je devrais respirer le même air que cette maudite folle suffisait à me donner la nausée.

À l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui me permettait de supporter cette situation était le fait que quand ce match serait terminé, Edward serait à moi. Savoir que le jeu en valait la chandelle rendait tout ça tellement plus tolérable.

« Vas-tu me faire aller à l'école demain ? » Demandai-je narquoisement, sortant de l'allée. Je ne regardai pas une seule fois dans mon rétroviseur tandis que je quittais l'endroit qu'Edward et moi avions appelé notre maison pendant les trois dernières années.

« Il est vraiment très tard, alors je suppose que non, » soupira-t-il. Je pouvais dire, rien que par le bruit de sa respiration, que son cerveau était en train d'errer vers cette place sombre qui lui inspirait le dégoût de lui-même, un endroit où il se retrouvait parfois quand il sentait le besoin de s'auto-flageller – habituellement pour des choses qui étaient totalement hors de son contrôle.

Mais je n'allais pas le laisser aller là – pas cette fois-ci, pas quand ce fouillis était si près d'être résolu.

_D'accord… peut-être pas si près que ça_, mais au moins la partie la plus difficile n'était plus dans le chemin et il avait mis son plan en mouvement.

Pour le moment, ma plus grande préoccupation était Edward, et si Edward avait besoin d'un peu de distraction pour le garder à l'écart de cette zone d'ombre dans sa tête, alors j'étais plus que disposée et capable de lui fournir une telle distraction _mutuellement satisfaisante_.

En termes plus simples – disons juste que j'avais des plans pour le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

« Où veux-tu que j'aille te retrouver ? » Demandai-je à bout de souffle, plus qu'heureuse de laisser ma tête se remplir de souvenirs de la nuit précédente et de toutes les choses coquines qu'Edward et moi avions faites ensemble.

Il gémit, me laissant savoir qu'il avait remarqué la concupiscence dans ma voix – qu'il pouvait dire à quel point j'avais envie de lui.

« Euh… eh bien… Je sais que nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à l'hôtel ces derniers jours, alors serais-tu opposée à l'idée de rester quelques nuits sur le bateau ? »

« Ça me semble parfait. Alors je vais simplement te rejoindre à la marina ? »

« Je t'attendrai, ma belle. »

**Vos impressions ?**

**Voici ma question en deux parties – avez-vous déjà baisé à bord d'un bateau ? Si oui, est-ce que les vagues ont ajouté quelque chose à l'expérience ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	92. Chapter 92

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bonjour tout le monde, et joyeux Noël :0)  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 92**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivai à la marina et me garai juste à côté de la Range Rover d'Edward. Dès qu'il me vit, il sortit du véhicule et se précipita vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Nous avions été séparés seulement quelques heures, mais d'une certaine manière ça me paraissait davantage comme des mois, des années même. Je savais qu'il avait cette impression là lui aussi.

« Bon Dieu… j'étais vachement inquiet… Laisse-moi te regarder, » murmura-t-il frénétiquement, examinant mon visage pour trouver d'éventuels dommages. Malheureusement, j'avais déjà vérifié l'état de mon visage dans le miroir de ma voiture, alors je savais qu'Edward ne pourrait pas manquer la marque rose et soulevée sur le coté de ma joue, et qui avait la forme très reconnaissable d'une main. « Putain cette femme. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ait fait ça. Tu pourrais déposer une plainte pour agression contre elle avec ça. »

« Après qu'elle m'ait frappée, je l'ai comme poussée dans cette table à côté de la causeuse. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'est pas blessée ou quoi que ce soit, mais je sais que la lampe Tiffany a cassé, et probablement une bouteille à moitié vide de Glenlivet, » expliquai-je. « Honnêtement je ne crois pas que ça te serait favorable si je causais des ennuis à Renée pendant que tu essayes de passer à travers ce divorce. »

« Tu as raison, c'est juste que ça me rend fou qu'elle t'ait fait ça. Je t'aime, bébé. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondis-je, l'étreignant très fort, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse subitement. Un grognement d'inconfort s'échappa de ses lèvres et je le libérai rapidement avec un petit rire embarrassé, marmonnant des excuses qui n'étaient pas complètement sincères.

« Il faut juste que je prenne quelques affaires et nous pourrons nous diriger vers le bateau. » Avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, Edward disparut brièvement derrière le véhicule seulement pour émerger quelques secondes plus tard, tenant une grosse boîte de carton dans ses mains.

Il dut voir la curiosité sur mon visage. « Épicerie, » expliqua-t-il simplement, et je me demandai – avec toute cette bouffe – combien de temps avait-il l'intention de rester sur le bateau ?

Et plus important, combien de temps me laisserait-il rester avec lui ?

Au moment d'atteindre le bateau, j'étais tellement somnolente que j'arrivais à peine à rester debout sur mes deux pieds, et le sac de voyage que j'avais préparé avant de partir me donnait l'impression de contenir une demi tonne de briques.

« Ahh… Regarde-toi. Est-ce que mon petit bébé a besoin d'une sieste ? » Me taquina Edward, prenant mon sac pour le déposer sur le pont afin de m'aider à monter à bord.

« Plus tard, » marmonnai-je en réponse, voulant rester éveillée un peu plus longtemps – assez longtemps pour qu'Edward me ravage.

« Et que devrions-nous faire d'ici là ? » Répliqua-t-il, m'adressant un sourire des plus séduisants avant de m'entraîner dans la cabine.

« Hmm… Je peux penser à deux ou trois choses, » l'émoustillai-je, pressant mon corps de manière suggestive contre le sien.

Sans retenue, ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes, sa langue glissant dans ma bouche tandis qu'il me tirait dans une des chambres. J'étais seulement vaguement consciente du fait que c'était la chambre que j'utilisais normalement chaque fois que nous étions allés en croisière par le passé.

« Je te veux… maintenant, » grogna-t-il, ses doigts tâtant les boutons de mon jeans, essayant désespérément de me l'enlever aussi vite que possible. Sans un mot je hochai la tête, ouvrant les jambes pour qu'il puisse se placer entre elles.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent mon cou alors que nous déboutonnions, détachions et lancions nos fringues sur le sol sans ménagement. Une fois que nous fûmes tous les deux nus et languissants l'un de l'autre, Edward glissa en moi, aucune entrave entre nous, me faisant gémir et me tordre alors qu'il m'emplissait encore et encore sans réserve.

Se perdant dans l'instant, il poussa en moi, sa bite si grosse et parfaite, m'étirant encore et toujours tandis que ses hanches roulaient, établissant ce rythme délicieux – celui qui me faisait haleter pendant que mes doigts griffaient son dos avec le besoin de trouver ma délivrance.

« Tu veux mon foutre, ma belle ? » Gémit-il, ses cheveux humides frôlant mon cou tandis qu'il alternait les doux baisers mouillés entre mes mamelons sensibles.

« Oh, Seigneur… oui, » soufflai-je, mes jambes se serrant autour de lui alors que mon corps commençait à frémir. Je pouvais sentir mon orgasme approcher à grand pas, resserrant mon ventre, pulsant et palpitant entre mes cuisses.

Les lèvres d'Edward enrobèrent un mamelon durci, le mordillant gentiment avant de tirer, la sensation voyageant directement jusqu'à mon clitoris douloureux et m'envoyant par-dessus bord.

« Je vais… bordel… je vais jouir, » m'écriai-je, tremblant dans ses bras en me noyant dans un océan de pures sensations.

« Putain, » grogna Edward, enfouissant sa queue en moi plus profondément que jamais auparavant. Avec un grondement sourd, il s'immobilisa pendant un moment avant que son corps ne commence à s'affaisser contre le mien – détendu et repu.

Avec un soupir de contentement, Edward se retira de moi mais m'enveloppa dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je sois blottie contre son torse nu, son corps chaud et sa peau moite de sueur.

« Nous devons parler bientôt, mais pour le moment allons dormir un peu, ma belle. »

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :0)  
**

**À bientôt  
**

**Milk  
**


	93. Chapter 93

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bonjour tout le monde, et merci pour vos commentaires. Je voudrais vous rappeler que si vous m'écrivez en tant que 'guest' je ne peux pas vous répondre directement, et j'ai une petite anecdote à vous raconter à ce sujet. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a envoyé un commentaire très gentil sur l'histoire _La Reine de Glace et Monsieur McCarty_. En substance le message disait que cette histoire méritait d'être publiée. Le hic c'est que puisqu'il s'agissait d'un commentaire anonyme, je n'ai jamais pu expliquer à la personne qui me l'avait envoyé que cette fic est une traduction et que je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus, bien que le message m'ait fait extrêmement plaisir :0)  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 93**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Il s'avéra qu'Edward avait quelques courses importantes à faire, ce qui me laissa du temps à passer seule, assise à bord du bateau vide, me tournant les pouces tout en cherchant des moyens de me divertir.

Quand je m'étais réveillée ce matin, j'avais regardé à la ronde, devenant inquiète quand j'avais réalisé qu'Edward n'était nulle part. À peine une minute avant que je commence à paniquer, il fit son apparition, aussi sexy que d'habitude, portant un plateau de nourriture dans ses mains habiles. Petit déjeuner.

« Des œufs et du bacon, ça te dit ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondis-je au moment exact où mon estomac se mettait à gargouiller pour manifester son accord.

« Alors je vais rencontrer mes avocats ce matin, » commença Edward nonchalamment juste comme je prenais ma dernière bouchée de nourriture.

« Oh ? » Fis-je avec curiosité, accordant mon ton au sien même si je bondissais presque, excitée d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« J'ai fait rédiger les papiers légaux il y a déjà plusieurs mois, attendant seulement le bon moment, » continua-t-il, sa voix légèrement dure et distante. Voulant le réconforter, je me pelotonnai à ses côtés, lançant une jambe par-dessus la sienne en déchirant un morceau de bacon. « Je sais que Renée était furax, mais légalement elle ne peut pas se battre contre moi au sujet du divorce, et à ce stade je ne crois pas vraiment qu'elle le veuille. Elle savait dès le début à quoi elle aurait droit si les choses dégénéraient entre nous, et je lui ai déjà dit la nuit dernière que j'allais lui donner davantage si elle ne faisait pas traîner les choses en longueur. Elle a commencé par me faire des menaces, mais après un peu de _persuasion_ de ma part elle a accepté. »

« C'est incroyable, mais c'est juste que je… je ne comprends tout simplement pas cette femme, » marmonnai-je. « Elle agissait comme si elle était blessée et en colère la nuit passée – comme un nerf à vif. »

« Ouais… Elle était extrêmement en colère quand je lui ai dit la raison pour laquelle je voulais divorcer – d'où le téléphone portable brisé, mais ouais, si je me fie à ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle n'a pas l'intention de le contester. Le plus difficile, c'est de ne pas savoir si elle tiendra parole ou non. Parce qu'il se trouve qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour qu'elle change d'idée et décide de faire traîner cette affaire en longueur pour essayer d'obtenir plus d'argent, mais je doute qu'elle le fera. Elle sait que j'ai une équipe d'avocats qui vont la réduire en pièces dans la salle d'audience, sans compter qu'ils lui lanceraient le contrat de mariage en pleine figure.

Il y a aussi une autre chose à considérer, et j'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas trop mal pour ça, mais Jenks, l'enquêteur que j'emploie, a des photos de ta mère et du maire Dwyer – rien d'explicite, mais assez compromettantes pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce que le divorce soit prononcé. Ceci étant dit, elle doit à présent tenir compte de sa réputation à lui en plus de la sienne, ajouté au fait qu'elle pourrait se retrouver les mains vides si elle me cause des problèmes. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle est prête à mettre un terme à notre relation de toute façon. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Je déteste dire ça, surtout en sachant à quel point tu te fais du souci pour Charlotte Dwyer, mais selon Jenks, ses médecins ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'elle s'en remette cette fois-ci. On m'a dit que pendant le week-end elle a été transférée dans un établissement privé à Tacoma afin que les docteurs puissent l'aider à ne pas trop souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle, » me dit Edward, sa voix inquiète et compatissante.

Je fus tellement stupéfaite que j'en demeurai silencieuse, me sentant plutôt coupable qu'Edward, Renée et moi ayons des problèmes alors qu'il y avait des gens qui vivaient des choses bien pires.

« À la lumière des preuves les plus récentes, je pense sincèrement que c'est ce que ta mère attendait – sa chance d'être avec Phil, » expliqua Edward, ses mots faisant cogner mon cœur contre ma poitrine à la pensée de Renée et Phil se rencontrant à l'insu de Charlotte – tous les deux attendant que celle-ci décède pour être ensemble.

_Dégoûtant._

« Alors tu penses que ça fait déjà un certain temps qu'elle le voit ? » Demandai-je, pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Savais-tu que Renée et Phil étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre quand ils fréquentaient l'école secondaire ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » M'écriai-je, me sentant confuse et désorientée que ni Edward, ni ma mère ne m'ait jamais fait part de cette information.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention de te cacher quoi que ce soit, je le jure. Honnêtement, je l'ai seulement découvert ce matin en vérifiant les messages manqués sur mon téléphone brisé. Il a fallu que j'introduise ma carte SIM dans le tien pour pouvoir les vérifier. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? » J'acquiesçai, impatiente d'entendre la suite. « Donc il se trouve que mon enquêteur privé a trouvé la photo du maire dans un vieil album de promotion, avec sa partenaire de bal – Renée Higginbotham.

Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux, mais peu importe ce que c'était, ça n'a pas été suffisant pour les empêcher de revenir ensemble. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Renée ne veut pas que son linge sale soit lavé sur la place publique, pas quand il y a la moindre possibilité qu'elle et Phil puissent être ensemble une fois que sa femme ne sera plus dans le décor, » continua Edward, semblant presque ennuyé par le sujet de conversation.

Pour ce qui me paraissait être la millième fois, je me retrouvai complètement à court de mots.

**Que pensez-vous qu'il soit arrivé entre Renée et Phil ? Le vœu de Renée de devenir Mme Dwyer se réalisera-t-il une fois que Charlotte Dwyer ne sera plus un obstacle ?**

**À demain**

**Milk**


	94. Chapter 94

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bonjour tout le monde, et merci de continuer à me suivre. Bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 94**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Peu de temps après notre conversation _édifiante_, Edward partit pour aller chercher la paperasse, prenant mon téléphone portable avec lui.

Pendant son absence, je passai un peu de temps à faire de l'ordre à bord du bateau, rangeant les provisions qu'il avait achetées pour partager avec moi. Au bout d'un moment, je commençai à m'emmerder et décidai d'aller prendre un bain de soleil, autant qu'il était possible de le faire avec la couverture nuageuse bloquant les rayons de celui-ci. Et c'est ainsi qu'Edward me trouva quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'il revint de sa réunion avec son avocat.

« Seigneur Jésus, » gémit-il, sa voix grave et éraillée en poussant ce juron. « Essayes-tu de m'achever ? »

Avec un petit rire coquet, je lui fis signe du doigt pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre sur ma serviette, écartant légèrement les jambes en guise d'invitation. Il gémit encore et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la tente dans son pantalon.

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ça ici, et pourtant tu prends un malin plaisir à me taquiner, » grogna-t-il avant de laisser ses doigts reposer sur ma cuisse. Je pouvais dire qu'il mourait d'envie de les déplacer plus haut pour voir si j'étais aussi excitée que lui, mais l'agitation soudaine sur un des autres bateaux le fit sortir de sa transe temporaire.

« Il y a trop de gens dans les parages pour que je puisse te baiser comme je le veux… éloignons-nous d'ici pendant un moment, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre ma réponse, Edward se précipita au poste de pilotage et mit le moteur en marche. Avant que j'aie pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, nous sortions du port et accélérions vers un endroit en retrait où Edward disait que nous pourrions jeter l'ancre et n'être dérangés par personne.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Murmura-t-il derrière moi en m'entourant de ses bras, ses lèvres fraîches effleurant le côté de mon visage.

Il faisait presque nuit, mais je pus distinguer les contours d'une petite île et constater que nous semblions être assez loin de la civilisation. « C'est très beau. »

Sans un mot, Edward me retourna dans ses bras, les yeux brillants en regardant mon visage levé vers lui.

« Tu es très belle. » Les mots coulèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes en un souffle doux qui caressa mon visage avant que sa bouche ne rencontre la mienne, sa langue glissant lentement, sûrement, fermement à l'intérieur, me faisant gémir – le son, faible et rauque, lui disant de manière éloquente combien son baiser me faisait de l'effet.

Des mains agiles me dépouillèrent de mes vêtements, les lançant plus loin avant qu'il ne se mette à genoux devant mon corps nu. « Sers-toi de moi pour te soutenir, » m'ordonna-t-il avant que son visage ne disparaisse entre mes jambes, ses lèvres et sa langue trouvant mon petit clitoris gonflé de désir.

« Oh putain, » criai-je d'une voix forte, soulagée de ne pas avoir à me retenir. Il n'y avait pas un chat à des kilomètres à la ronde. « N'arrête pas. »

À la façon dont il me dévorait, c'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier.

Il enroula une main autour de ma cuisse pour me tenir plus fermement, me gardant debout alors qu'il soulevait ma jambe droite par-dessus son épaule, sa langue continuant de sucer et lécher mon clitoris, me rendant folle de luxure et d'envie de jouir.

C'était vachement bon, cependant, et je ne voulais même pas venir tout de suite, mais peu importe combien je m'efforçais de faire durer cette sensation, je ne pus m'empêcher de basculer dans un gouffre de volupté dès que je regardai Edward, mes yeux rencontrant les siens tandis qu'il m'observait avec cette expression si passionnée.

Avec un gémissement guttural, je jouis, sentant un flot d'excitation circuler dans mon corps, incapable d'empêcher celui-ci de réagir en sa présence, et ce besoin primitif d'être baisée et comblée encore et encore.

Une fois que j'eus commencé à me calmer, Edward me tira vers lui pour que je m'allonge à ses côtés sur la serviette, où il se mit à embrasser chaque centimètre de mon corps, me rendant frénétique et me faisant geindre et quémander sa bite comme une petite fille cochonne.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à le supplier longtemps avant qu'il ne s'enfouisse profondément en moi, me possédant à répétition jusqu'à ce que nous puissions à peine bouger.

**Il y aura peut-être un autre update plus tard...  
**

**À bientôt  
**

**Milk  
**


	95. Chapter 95

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Hello tout le monde, et bonne fin de soirée.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 95**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Ça fait combien de temps que… je veux dire… Quand est-ce que tes sentiments à mon égard ont commencé à changer ? » Lui demandai-je tranquillement, levant les yeux vers les étoiles alors que ma tête reposait sur sa poitrine toute chaude.

« C'est difficile à dire… à… tu sais… mettre le doigt sur une date précise, » répondit-il avec hésitation. « Mais je suppose que si je devais faire une estimation – te dire à quel moment j'ai effectivement reconnu que j'étais physiquement attiré par toi – alors c'était probablement l'été dernier. »

« Hawaii ? » Demandai-je, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse et me sentant coupable de ne jamais lui avoir avoué que j'avais fouiné dans ses affaires. J'avais envahi la vie privée d'Edward et il ne le savait même pas. Je savais que je devrais lui dire un jour.

« Ouais, je veux dire… Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue en maillot de bain avant… mais tu euh… tu étais de toute évidence… plus _développée. _Doux Jésus… dit comme ça j'ai l'air d'un putain de pervers, » gémit-il.

« Ça me plaît, » murmurai-je, sentant mon visage s'enflammer d'embarras. « Peut-être que tu ne le vois pas comme ça ou que tu ne le comprends pas, mais le fait que tu sois plus âgé m'allume énormément, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens comme ça, mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, surtout en sachant que tu es tout aussi attiré par moi. »

« J'ai essayé de lutter contre ça… ce que j'éprouve pour toi – en particulier durant ces quelques semaines. »

J'émis un petit rire, me remémorant la façon dont Rose et moi nous étions comportées pendant ces vacances à Hawaii – flirtant avec des tonnes de garçons, la plupart des surfeurs et des jeunes qui vivaient là-bas, mais quelques gars du centre de villégiature s'étaient également mérités notre attention.

Notre batifolage n'avait mené nulle part, d'autant plus qu'à ce moment-là j'étais encore désespérément fidèle à Riley, mais nous nous étions bien amusées à jouer les allumeuses, nous pavanant dans nos petits bikinis qui mettaient nos atouts en valeur, et c'est pourquoi il n'était pas surprenant qu'Edward se soit ainsi retrouvé en conflit.

« Ce premier matin, quand je suis revenu de mon jogging et que Rose et toi étiez allongées au bord de la piscine ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix semblant un peu penaude.

« Je pense que je me souviens… »

« Je t'ai vue… tu sais… étendue là sur le ventre, dans cette petite chose verte étriquée avec le short coupé très court. Ton cul avait l'air foutrement appétissant, si rond et étroit… Et là, pour empirer les choses, ton top était détaché et je pouvais voir les côtés de tes seins pressés contre le transat, et il y avait des perles de sueur et de lotion de bronzage qui s'étaient ramassées dans ces petites fossettes au creux de tes reins. Ton corps scintillait, ma belle, te faisant ressembler à une sorte de nymphe sensuelle tout droit sortie de mes rêves érotiques d'adolescent. »

_Interloquée… putain j'étais carrément interloquée._

« Tu m'as rendu tellement dur, bordel, que j'ai failli sortir ma bite et commencer à me caresser juste là, à la vue de toute la station balnéaire, mais alors tu t'es retournée et j'ai aperçu ce magnifique visage en forme de cœur – ce visage parfait et innocent, et je me suis senti comme l'être le plus méprisable sur la planète. Avant que tu ne te retournes, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de toi, sinon je ne me serais jamais permis d'imaginer toutes les façons dont je voulais te réclamer. »

« C'était la même chose pour moi, » murmurai-je, traînant ma main sur son estomac, me déplaçant lentement vers la chaleur de sa bite, certaine de le trouver dur et prêt à nouveau. « Je me sentais terrible, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec moi parce que je te voulais de cette façon-là, mais quand je l'ai finalement accepté, et que je me suis autorisée à croire que tu éprouvais la même chose, rien ne m'est apparu plus _normal_. »

« Nous formons une belle paire, hein ? » Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse, gloussant en m'attirant plus près dans un effort pour que ses lèvres atteignent mon front.

**Alors maintenant vous savez à quel moment Edward a vraiment commencé à désirer Bella. Il était fait comme un rat dès le départ… **

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	96. Chapter 96

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, bon vendredi, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 96**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Peu de temps après notre petite conversation, Edward m'envoya au lit avant de ramener le bateau à la marina. Sachant que j'avais de l'école le lendemain, il ne voulait pas courir le risque de me mettre en retard.

Le matin suivant, il me réveilla tôt, ignorant mes supplications de me laisser manquer juste une autre journée de cours. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Edward décida de sortir sa carte de beau-père, à ma grande consternation, et insista pour que je sois reconnaissante qu'il ne m'ait pas obligée à y aller le jour précédent. Je voulais faire la moue, mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Les examens finaux auraient lieu dans une semaine, et ensuite la remise de diplômes, aussi ne pouvais-je me permettre de manquer beaucoup plus, car mes notes risquaient d'en souffrir.

« Oh, j'avais presque oublié. Voilà ton téléphone. »

Après avoir glissé mon cellulaire dans mon sac, je vis Edward retirer un nouveau smartphone de sa boîte.

« Qu'est-ce qui a rendu Renée furieuse au point de vouloir briser ton portable l'autre soir ? » Demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Mis à part le fait qu'elle est mentalement instable, je dirais que c'est parce qu'elle me l'a arraché des mains, dans l'espoir de découvrir certains éléments de preuve incriminants, et lorsqu'elle n'a rien trouvé, ça l'a rendue furax, » expliqua Edward.

Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire à quel point tout ce qui concernait ma mère était devenu débile. Dernièrement elle semblait carrément avoir besoin d'être admise dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

« Ça te dérangerait de me déposer chez Rose ce matin ? » M'enquis-je, sachant que ce ne serait pas pratique pour Edward de faire tout le trajet jusqu'à l'école, et que Rose pourrait me prendre avec elle.

« Pas de problème. Il faut que je me rende au bureau bientôt de toute façon, » répondit-il distraitement, ses doigts glissant sur l'écran tactile pour activer son téléphone. « Aujourd'hui je vais faire l'annonce que nous transférons le siège social à Chicago, ce qui, j'en suis sûr, ne sera pas bien accueilli par tous les membres du conseil d'administration, mais ultimement, je sais qu'ils vont appuyer ma décision. »

Lors de mon retour à l'école, tout le monde parut être intéressé par mon voyage à Chicago et ce que je pensais de Northwestern. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un parmi eux voulait fréquenter la même université, mais il se trouve que j'étais la première de mon groupe d'amis à avoir visité un campus universitaire.

Riley me salua et me sourit à quelques reprises lorsque nous nous croisâmes dans les corridors, tandis que Vicki, sa nouvelle copine, me regardait d'un air méprisant comme si je représentais une sorte de menace. Pas de danger de ce côté-là. Après avoir été avec un homme, _avec Edward_, je ne pouvais pas regarder les garçons de mon âge et éprouver autre chose que des sentiments platoniques à leur égard.

Ils semblaient tous puérils, étaient tous comme des gamins à mes yeux, et Edward était un adulte, un homme d'expérience qui savait comment jouer de mon corps comme d'un instrument bien accordé, comment me faire jouir et crier son nom, sans compter qu'il m'aimait. La plupart de ces garçons ne songeaient qu'à rendre leurs bites humides. Tomber amoureux n'entrait probablement pas très souvent dans leurs pensées.

« As-tu besoin que je te ramène à la marina après l'école ? » S'enquit Rose, me sortant de ma transe induite par Edward.

« Euh… probablement. Laisse-moi vérifier, » répondis-je, et elle me suivit jusqu'à mon casier. L'école nous obligeait à garder nos téléphones portables dans nos casiers pendant les classes.

Une fois que je l'eus allumé, j'étais sur le point d'envoyer un bref message à Edward pour voir s'il allait bientôt quitter le bureau, mais un nouveau message vocal me parvint.

C'était Renée.

**Que peut bien vouloir Renée ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	97. Chapter 97

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Chères amies, si vous lisez mes histoires, c'est que vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à vous faire languir, et comme j'ai été très émue par tous les commentaires de lectrices qui veulent savoir ce que Renée mijote, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à demain pour la suite. bonne lecture :0)  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 97**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

_Bella… je suis… je suis tellement désolée. L'autre nuit… je n'étais pas moi-même… Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper ou te faire quitter les lieux comme ça. S'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas… je veux juste que tu… que tu rentres à la maison bientôt, trésor, pour que nous puissions parler._

La teneur chancelante de sa voix rendait évident le fait qu'elle avait pleuré, tandis que mon propre corps tremblait de colère alors que je repassais le message une dernière fois. Après l'avoir effacé, j'envisageai de pulvériser ma carte SIM de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus me rappeler.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle se sent coupable, Bella. Je veux dire ouais, c'est une salope cupide qui trompe son mari, mais c'est toujours ta mère, » rationalisa Rose, essayant de jouer la voix de la raison et de m'aider à décolérer.

« Il y a trop de merde entre nous dorénavant. Même si j'avais l'intention de lui pardonner – ce qui n'est pas le cas – elle oubliera au sujet de sa culpabilité aussitôt qu'elle découvrira que je suis la 'petite salope' qui saute son mari, » arguai-je. « C'est mieux comme ça. »

« Pour qui, Bella ? Je sais que tout ce que tu veux c'est que cette histoire soit révolue, mais vas-tu réellement t'en aller à Chicago avec Edward en sachant que ta maman va passer le reste de sa vie à croire qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle tu as rompu les ponts avec elle, ou bien vas-tu avoir les couilles de lui dire la vérité ? »

« Rose, » grognai-je en guise d'avertissement, n'aimant pas du tout la direction que notre conversation était en train de prendre.

« Écoute… Je suis navrée. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire. C'est juste que… je vois comment les choses sont entre Renée et toi, et je déteste ça. Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie qui te soutienne comme une mère devrait le faire. »

« Toi et moi savons très bien que Renée est incapable de jouer son rôle de mère. En outre, Edward et toi vous êtes tout le soutien dont j'ai besoin, Rose. Rien ne changera jamais avec cette femme, peu importe ce que je dis ou ce que je fais. Elle a toujours été trop foutrement égoïste pour être une mère. »

Après notre conversation, j'envoyai un bref texto à Edward pour voir à quelle heure il allait rentrer du travail. Malheureusement, ça n'allait pas être de sitôt, alors je décidai de me rendre chez Rose, sachant qu'elle pourrait m'aider à me rattraper dans les cours que j'avais manqués durant les deux derniers jours.

C'est à peu près ainsi que se déroula le reste de la semaine. Je reçus quelques textos et messages vocaux de la part de Renée ici et là, lesquels demandaient tous où j'étais et ce que je faisais. Franchement j'en fus étonnée, car elle ne m'avait jamais parlé autant durant les dernières années, mis à part tout ce temps passé à tenter de me convaincre d'essayer une nouvelle diète ou d'acheter une tenue ridiculement coûteuse.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance, cependant. J'avais déjà décidé de ne pas la voir. _Trop peu, trop tard…_

Comme le week-end approchait, les tentatives de Renée pour me joindre se poursuivirent. Un soir, elle alla même jusqu'à arrêter chez Rose pour voir si j'étais là, espérant que je la suivrais à la maison, mais Mme Hale lui dit qu'à part quelques visites, je n'étais pas restée là. Renée fut surprise et confuse, certaine que je ne pouvais être allée nulle part ailleurs.

Dès qu'elle réalisa que Mme Hale ne lui mentait pas, elle voulut savoir où je me trouvais. Heureusement la mère de Rose sauva la mise en lui disant qu'elle n'en savait rien.

Le pire fut lorsque je reçus un appel contrarié de Riley vendredi soir. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ma mère était venue chez lui à ma recherche. Apparemment, Vicki était présente au moment de la visite de ma mère, et comme elle était très peu sûre en ce qui concernait sa nouvelle relation avec Riley, elle avait mal compris, pensant que Riley et moi devions continuer à nous voir à son insu. Une fois qu'il eut expliqué à Vicki et à ma mère que lui et moi n'étions plus ensemble, Renée était partie en n'ayant aucune idée où me trouver.

Quand je racontai ce qui s'était passé à Edward, il eut la certitude qu'il serait le prochain à être contacté par Renée qui me cherchait, mais de mon côté j'étais presque sûre qu'elle se lasserait et abandonnerait avant d'en arriver là.

Ce ne fut pas avant le dimanche suivant que Renée se résigna à téléphoner à Edward, exactement comme il l'avait prédit. Même si j'étais très choquée, je savais que c'était probablement à cause du fait que je n'avais pas répondu à un seul de ses appels ou textos.

_Chère Maman n'aime pas être ignorée._

Les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent les miens, cherchant mon visage avec circonspection pour voir ce que serait ma réaction après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur l'écran et vu l'identité de l'appelant. Sans un mot, ses yeux me dirent tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. J'acquiesçai, sachant qu'il ne prendrait pas l'appel tant qu'il n'aurait pas la confirmation que j'étais d'accord.

« Renée, » répondit-il, son ton abrupt et froid.

Puis le silence.

Il semblait que ma mère en avait beaucoup à dire car Edward resta planté là, l'écoutant tranquillement pendant ce qui me parut plusieurs minutes.

« Juste comme ça… tu ne vas même pas te battre avec moi ? » Questionna Edward, la seule émotion dans sa voix étant un léger soupçon de surprise.

Soudainement l'expression d'Edward changea, ses yeux devenant sombres et orageux, mais avant que sa colère n'atteigne des proportions épiques, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, dans l'espoir de le calmer.

« Bien sûr que tu auras l'argent tel que convenu, même si je ne pense pas que tu mérites un putain de dollar après cette merde que tu m'as lancée l'autre soir. Tu sais parfaitement et foutrement bien ce que tu as fait… Bella avait l'empreinte de ta main sur son visage… Arrête de crier, bordel de merde… Tu as de la veine qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de plus sérieux… Si Bella ne t'avait pas poussée pour se défendre, je l'aurais emmenée au poste de police pour déposer une plainte d'agression contre ton balourd de cul… Absolument pas… Légalement elle est majeure, alors tu ne peux pas contester l'endroit où elle habite… Si elle souhaitait te parler, elle aurait répondu à son téléphone quand tu l'as appelée plus tôt aujourd'hui ou l'une des centaines d'autres fois où tu l'as appelée. Je pense que c'est pour le mieux, puisqu'elle part à la fin de l'été après tout. »

Edward pinça l'arête de son nez avant de soupirer lourdement. « D'accord… Nous allons nous rencontrer au bureau de Jenks à midi. Amène ton avocat si tu crois en avoir besoin. » Ayant prononcé ces mots, Edward frappa du poing sur le comptoir, le bruit m'effarouchant.

« Bon Dieu, ma belle, je suis désolé, » s'excusa-t-il en vitesse tandis que sa colère s'évaporait, et son corps s'affaissa contre moi.

« Ça va… Elle me rend comme ça moi aussi parfois. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle… Ce sera bientôt terminé. »

**On dirait qu'Edward a remis Renée à sa place, pas vrai ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	98. Chapter 98

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon samedi tout le monde, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 98**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

À notre plus grande surprise, Renée se comporta de façon assez aimable au cours des jours qui suivirent, et tel que promis elle accepta le divorce sans le contester. Ils finirent par tout régler à l'amiable, et Renée accepta sans discuter l'offre d'Edward d'obtenir un gain forfaitaire de dix pour cent de ses actifs financiers personnels, la moitié du prix de vente de la maison, ses vêtements et bijoux, ainsi que la Porsche.

Franchement ça me dégoûtait que Renée obtienne autant de choses suite au divorce, mais Edward m'assura qu'il avait prévu qu'elle serait gloutonne et tenterait de demander plus, alors dix pour cent et la moitié du montant de la vente de la maison lui paraissaient une bonne affaire. Ça ne me plaisait toujours pas, mais je savais aussi que l'argent d'Edward faisait plus qu'apaiser Renée, il achetait notre liberté.

Une fois que les deux parties eurent signé sur la ligne pointillée, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Il faudrait quatre-vingt-dix jours avant que le divorce ne soit définitif, et ensuite Edward serait libre.

Les jours précédant ma remise de diplôme s'étaient avérés pour le moins intéressants. Renée avait laissé un dernier message me disant qu'elle allait venir me voir obtenir mon diplôme, et depuis lors, elle avait cessé d'appeler.

Charlie, par contre, m'avait appelée à quelques reprises pour essayer de coordonner un dîner de célébration avec Edward et Renée, alors c'est moi qui me retrouvai dans la situation de devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle de leur récente séparation. Charlie ne sembla pas très surpris.

« Donc il n'y aura que nous trois ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment, probablement pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps dans la même pièce que Renée.

« Non… seulement toi et moi, à moins que tu ne souhaites qu'Edward se joigne à nous ? » Proposai-je sans réfléchir. Aussitôt que les mots sortirent de ma bouche, je voulus me gifler pour avoir suggéré une telle chose.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que ça allait rester dans les annales comme le dîner le plus embarrassant de tous les temps.

« Edward ? Ne viens-tu pas de me dire que Renée et lui sont en instance de divorce ? » S'enquit mon père, semblant confus.

« Edward est un gars très gentil, mais maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Ça pourrait blesser les sentiments de maman si nous invitions Edward à sa place, » mentis-je, sachant que Renée s'en foutrait complètement. Elle exécrait Charlie plus que quiconque, et il n'y aurait aucun préjudice moral si je lui épargnais de passer du temps avec lui.

« Que s'est-il passé… entre Renée et Edward ? C'est-à-dire… si ça ne te dérange pas que je pose la question. »

L'intérêt de Charlie m'étonna. Il s'informait rarement au sujet de Renée.

« Eh bien… » Commençai-je, ne sachant pas si je devais lui dire la vérité. Évidemment je n'allais pas mentionner ma relation avec Edward, mais j'envisageai de lui parler de Renée. Je me demandais s'il était possible qu'il ait des réponses à me donner à propos d'elle et de Phil, et de leur rupture après l'école secondaire. « C'est un peu bordélique… »

Après ça, je racontai toute l'histoire à Charlie, sauf la partie révélant que j'étais cette autre femme dont Edward était tombé amoureux.

Charlie demeura silencieux le plus clair du temps, écoutant attentivement tandis que je relatais les événements de la semaine précédente. « Je la déteste, » lui dis-je, m'attendant à demi à ce qu'il me réprimande pour proférer une telle chose.

« Nous sommes deux dans le même bateau, alors, » rétorqua-t-il sèchement avant de soupirer. Rien que par le ton de sa voix, je pouvais dire que notre conversation était sur le point de s'alourdir. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été… Je n'ai pas vraiment été un père pour toi ces dernières années. Renée a rendu les choses difficiles… après… que vous m'ayez surpris toutes les deux. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant si je n'avais pas voyagé dans un quelconque univers alternatif déjanté ou quelque chose. Où diable s'en allait-il avec ça ?

« À l'époque, je savais que tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre, et quand tu as été plus vieille, le moment de revenir sur tout ça était passé. J'ai pensé que ça ne ferait que t'embrouiller et te blesser davantage… » Dit-il de façon énigmatique. « … Mais à présent tu es une adulte, et je pense… je pense qu'il est temps que tu entendes la vérité. »

**Qu'est-ce que Charlie a l'intention de révéler à Bella ? **

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	99. Chapter 99

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Bon dimanche tout le monde. Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 99**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été le premier choix de Renée, » débuta-t-il. « L'homme qu'elle convoitait était plus intéressé par ce que son mariage pourrait lui procurer que par l'amour. Dans ce sens je te dirais que Renée et Phil étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, mais ta mère n'a pas toujours été… comme elle est maintenant. Elle était bonne, et tellement dynamique. Quand Phil a épousé Charlotte, ta mère a finalement accepté de sortir avec moi. Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais comme elle avait aimé Phil, mais j'étais jeune et naïf. Je pensais qu'elle finirait par développer des sentiments amoureux à mon égard, surtout lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de toi, mais rien n'a semblé changer, et Renée a commencé à me détester – elle disait que je l'étouffais. »

La révélation de Charlie au sujet de Renée et Phil n'était rien de moins que ce que je suspectais depuis qu'Edward m'avait parlé de leur relation de longue date. La famille Higginbotham était loin d'être aussi riche que celle de Charlotte Stratton, sans compter qu'ils n'avaient pas de liens en politique alors que le père de Charlotte avait rempli deux mandats au Sénat.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que Renée espérait gagner, à part un moyen de se sortir de notre mariage – un moyen qui la ferait passer pour une victime. La femme… Je sais que tu ne te souviens plus d'elle, mais elle s'appelait Sue et c'était ma secrétaire. Ta mère savait que j'éprouvais de l'attirance pour elle, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de donner libre cours à mes sentiments. Je respectais beaucoup trop Renée et nos vœux, mais ta mère avait ses propres plans. »

Mes pensées vacillaient tandis que j'écoutais le récit de Charlie. C'étaient des détails franchement très intimes de sa vie qu'il partageait avec moi.

« Renée a payé Sue pour que celle-ci me séduise. »

Je respirai plus fort, ne m'attendant absolument pas à ces mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de mon père.

« Bon, je ne dis pas que j'étais innocent dans tout ça, mais il faut comprendre que ta mère me traitait de manière lamentable depuis des mois, et je me sentais seul, Bella. Et Sue, une femme par qui j'étais désespérément attiré, se trouvait là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. »

Même si je voulais être en colère contre Charlie pour avoir cédé à la tentation, je savais _trop bien_ que parfois on ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

« Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandai-je, ayant longtemps soupçonné que Renée savait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui allait se passer entre Charlie et sa secrétaire quand nous allions franchir la porte de la maison ce matin-là. « Ce n'était pas une coïncidence que nous soyons revenues à la maison à ce moment précis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. Après ce qui s'est passé, Sue était tellement horrifiée que Renée ait permis à notre fille de six ans d'être témoin de nos ébats, qu'elle s'est sentie effroyablement coupable. Elle s'est effondrée et m'a tout raconté au sujet du plan de ta mère de me surprendre en train de la tromper. Tu n'étais pas censée être présente dans la pièce, mais à ce stade c'était trop tard – le mal était déjà fait. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, papa, » gémis-je, incapable d'arrêter mes larmes de couler. « Tu m'as laissée croire toutes ces… ces choses à ton sujet pendant toutes ces années. Tu as laissé Renée me dire que tu étais un père épouvantable, et tu n'as rien fait d'autre que de perpétuer ce mensonge. »

« Je pensais faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi à l'époque. Avec le recul, je sais que j'ai eu tort, et je suis vachement navré, Bells, » souffla-t-il, et je pouvais dire qu'il pleurait autant que moi, surtout après l'avoir entendu m'appeler à nouveau Bells. Il ne m'avait pas appelée ainsi depuis que j'étais toute petite. « Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et changer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je me battrais pour toi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer séparer une petite fille de sa mère. J'ai juste… Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je ne suis pas encore prête à te pardonner… mais maintenant que je comprends… j'ai l'impression que nous pourrions peut-être… je ne sais pas… essayer d'avoir une sorte de relation. N'importe quoi serait déjà mieux que ça, » lui dis-je, sachant que selon toute vraisemblance, avec mon départ pour Chicago à l'automne, Charlie et moi n'allions pas vraiment nous voir beaucoup au cours des prochaines années.

« Ouais, Bells. Ça me plairait. Beaucoup. »

Quand Edward rentra au bercail ce jour-là, je lui racontai ma conversation téléphonique avec Charlie, ne lui épargnant aucun détail lorsque je lui retransmis ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de cette journée fatidique des années auparavant.

« Dieu du ciel, » marmonna Edward, les yeux déconcertés et fâchés. « Comment n'ai-je pas vu ça ? Comment ai-je pu si mal juger son caractère ? »

Ses mots me causèrent de l'inquiétude, effrayée qu'il se pose la même question à mon sujet, et me demandant si son manque total de confiance en Renée le ferait reconsidérer l'amour qui s'était épanoui entre nous deux, mais je ne mentionnai pas mon anxiété, décidant que je passerais tous les jours à m'assurer qu'Edward ne doute jamais de mon amour ou de mes intentions.

**Que pensez-vous des révélations de Charlie ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	100. Chapter 100

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Joyeux réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre tout le monde !  
**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 100**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

Le jour avant ma remise de diplômes, Edward avait envoyé une équipe de déménageurs à la maison pour ramasser toutes nos affaires, dont la plupart allaient se retrouver dans un bâtiment d'entreposage jusqu'au moment de s'installer à Chicago dans quelques semaines.

Je n'avais toujours pas décidé de ce que je ferais en ce qui concernait l'endroit où j'allais habiter. Edward m'avait assurée que ça lui conviendrait parfaitement si je voulais avoir mon propre logement, pour avoir mon espace bien à moi dans lequel je serais à l'aise d'inviter des amis de mon âge et d'aller et venir à ma guise. Il craignait d'être dans le chemin et de m'empêcher de profiter de mes années d'université, et vivre à proximité lui semblait une solution tout à fait acceptable.

Au début je voulais lui dire qu'il était fou s'il pensait que je voudrais vivre quelque part sans lui, mais je savais qu'il apprécierait davantage que je réfléchisse à mes options comme une adulte mature. Aussi décidai-je plutôt d'attendre quelques semaines de plus avant de lui donner le feu vert pour acheter cet énorme appartement-condo que l'agente immobilière nous avait fait visiter en premier. Pour la plupart des couples, il était probablement trop top pour aller vivre ensemble au bout de seulement deux semaines de fréquentations, mais Edward et moi avions vécu sous le même toit pendant les trois dernières années.

Après qu'il soit revenu de l'entrepôt, je fus ravie de constater qu'il avait apporté plusieurs valises de vêtements provenant de nos deux placards, ainsi que la petite robe rose que j'avais portée le soir du gala de charité. Comme c'était le plus beau morceau de vêtement que je possédais, je décidai de la porter sous ma robe de cérémonie, dans l'espoir qu'Edward profite de moi plus tard.

Le petit sourire sexy qu'il arborait me disait de façon éloquente qu'il allait avoir du mal à garder ses mains loin de mon corps durant les prochaines heures.

M'empressant de trouver ma place après avoir été déposée sur les lieux de la cérémonie, à l'instar de tous mes camarades de classe, je ne remarquai personne de ma famille, jusqu'au moment tout de suite après qu'on ait appelé mon nom pour me donner mon diplôme.

Contrairement à la plupart des autres élèves, je n'avais pas une section de la salle toute prête à m'acclamer. Les voix qui crièrent pour me louanger de ma réussite étaient dispersées un peu partout dans l'auditorium, me forçant à tourner la tête de façon comique pour essayer de repérer tous mes supporters. Mes yeux se posèrent finalement sur Edward, et je ne tentai même pas de détourner le regard, ne me souciant pas que quelqu'un puisse remarquer l'adoration que je lui vouais.

Après la cérémonie, Charlie fut le premier à me trouver dans la mer de robes rouges. Bien qu'il y ait encore un peu de gêne entre nous, je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait, mes bras entourant mon père pour la première fois depuis au moins dix ans. J'étais fatiguée d'être déçue de ma famille. « Je t'aime, papa. »

« Ouais, moi aussi Bells, » répondit-il, me serrant encore plus fort.

Par delà l'épaule de Charlie, je remarquai Edward qui nous regardait, attendant patiemment avec un sourire en coin sur son magnifique visage. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas interrompre notre moment.

Avec un sourire excité, je lui fis signe de venir nous rejoindre juste comme Charlie se détachait de moi.

« Charlie, » dit poliment Edward en prenant la main de mon père.

« Cullen, » répliqua celui-ci, lançant à Edward un regard qui se voulait intimidant, mais qui réussit seulement à me faire pouffer de rire à cause de la façon dont sa moustache avait remué quand il avait prononcé le nom de famille d'Edward.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward soit nerveux, mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérouté.

« Vous allez vous joindre à Bells et à moi pour le dîner ? » Demanda Charlie. Le dîner avec papa m'était complètement sorti de la tête, et autant je voulais juste retourner sur le bateau et laisser Edward faire ce qu'il voulait avec moi pendant les prochains jours, autant j'avais hâte de discuter un peu plus avec mon père.

« Non… Je pense que je vais simplement retourner à la maison maintenant. Tu me rappelles plus tard Bella, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit Edward en retour, ses yeux trouvant les miens.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, sachant que le désir dans ma voix serait évident si j'essayais de parler.

« Viens ici, » dit finalement Edward, m'attirant dans une brève étreinte afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. « Je suis si fier de toi. »

Aussitôt qu'Edward fut parti, je vis Charlie me regarder bizarrement, et j'en vins à me demander s'il avait découvert le pot au rose. La façon dont ses yeux avaient rétréci en dévisageant Edward, le tic de sa moustache. Cet homme pouvait être si perspicace parfois, et j'en vins à me demander s'il n'avait pas été flic ou détective dans une autre vie, plutôt que comptable.

Si Charlie pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Edward et moi, il n'en fit heureusement aucune mention. À la place il remonta sa garde et son regard devint dur dès l'instant où ses yeux se fixèrent sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière moi.

« Bella, ma chérie… est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

Je tournai vivement la tête dans la direction de la voix, reconnaissant immédiatement sa propriétaire.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Renée. Je ne veux pas te parler. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je ne veux même pas te regarder, » ricanai-je avec dégoût.

« Baisse le ton, » siffla Renée, ses yeux se posant tour à tour sur toutes les personnes qui la regardaient. Quand elle fut certaine que notre conversation n'attirait pas l'attention de manière non désirée, elle commença son coup de gueule. « Ceci est ridicule, Isabella Marie. J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, alors maintenant je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres à la maison. » Renée tendit la main et me saisit fermement le bras, ses doigts osseux s'enfonçant douloureusement dans mon poignet.

Furieux, Charlie fit un pas menaçant vers elle juste au moment où je réussissais à m'arracher à son emprise. « Ne t'approche pas de moi, » grognai-je, ma voix grave et hostile. Sans prononcer un autre mot, je passai mon bras autour de celui de mon père, lui montrant quel côté j'avais choisi.

Après un moment, Renée se calma, et toutes les couleurs semblèrent se retirer de ses joues alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur Charlie et moi, tout près l'un de l'autre. Il fallut seulement quelques secondes pour que la compréhension apparaisse sur son visage, son expression me rappelant de quoi j'avais l'air après qu'elle m'ait frappée dans un accès de rage causée par l'ivresse. Elle venait de réaliser que Charlie m'avait révélé la vérité au sujet de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'elle m'avait permis de voir en dépit de mon jeune âge. Elle savait que je savais… _tout_.

Son visage s'affaissa et elle parut humiliée comme jamais dans ma vie je ne l'avais vue l'être.

Ça m'était complètement égal.

« Tu es prêt à y aller, papa ? Je meurs de faim. »

Sans un mot, Charlie et moi nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture.

Renée resta derrière.

**Il semblerait que Renée n'aime pas ne pas avoir Bella autour pour la manipuler et la contrôler. Croyez-vous que Charlie a compris ce qui se passe entre Bella et Edward ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**

**ps: quelqu'un faisait remarquer que je n'avais pas publié hier... Erreur, j'ai publié le chapitre 99 hier matin à 2h45, donc il était 8h45 dimanche matin pour la plupart de mes lecteurs...  
**


	101. Chapter 101

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue qui comprendra trois parties.**

**Merci pour tous vos vœux de bonne année, et bonne lecture.  
**

** o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o **

**Chapitre 101**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

_Un mois plus tard…_

« Alors… tu te rappelles que j'avais misé à l'encan silencieux au Gala ? » Demanda timidement Edward en m'aidant à scotcher les boîtes que nous prévoyions emporter avec nous à Chicago le matin suivant.

Un léger sourire se répandit sur mes joues à la pensée de ce sur quoi il pouvait avoir misé. « J'étais pas mal distraite ce soir-là… Il se peut que tu doives me rafraîchir la mémoire, » le taquinai-je.

« Je voulais que ce soit une surprise, mais maintenant que tu a renoué les liens avec Charlie, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un truc que tu voudras même faire… » Dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens, ce qui me rendit confuse. « Il s'agit de deux semaines, pendant les vacances d'hiver… au Brésil… plus précisément sur une île privée au large des côtes brésiliennes. »

« Putain de merde… une île entière ? » Couinai-je, imaginant avoir Edward pour moi seule, nu vingt-quatre heures par jour, et toutes les choses cochonnes que je voulais lui faire.

« Ouais, mais je ne suis plus sûr à présent… Si jamais tu veux revenir à Seattle… passer Noël avec Charlie ? »

À ce rappel mon visage s'affaissa. D'une part je voulais être égoïste et faire ça pour moi-même, mais d'autre part je n'avais toujours pas oublié comment Charlie m'avait traitée au fil des années, et qu'il ne s'était pas battu pour moi quand Renée m'avait emmenée avec elle. Je savais qu'il essayait d'être meilleur, et maintenant que nous avions quelque peu reconnecté, je savais que ça le blesserait si je ne faisais pas au moins l'effort de passer les vacances de fin d'année avec lui.

« Hmm… peut-être qu'on pourrait faire les deux ? » Suggérai-je avec espoir.

« Très bien… Nous avons encore du temps pour décider, au cas où tu changerais d'avis ou quelque chose. »

« Alors… une île privée ? » Demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

Edward leva la tête de la boîte qu'il était en train d'emballer, ses yeux interrogateurs rencontrant les miens. « Ouaip… elle appartient à l'un des bienfaiteurs. Ils ont fait don de l'île pour ces quelques semaines afin d'aider à ramasser de l'argent pour la Fondation Cullen. »

« Je me demandais juste… puisque c'est privé et tout… peut-être que je devrais porter mon petit bikini vert… et peut-être que cette fois-ci tu n'auras pas à cacher ta… _réaction_. »

« Hmm… aussi tentant que ça puisse paraître… il se peut que je fasse appliquer une politique de 'non vêtements,' » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Eh bien, que dire des moments où je m'allongerai pour me faire bronzer ? Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir attraper un coup de soleil sur les fesses, » le taquinai-je, sachant que je serais sans doute trop occupée à attaquer Edward pour baiser pour même songer à m'allonger au soleil.

« Bien sûr que non… c'est ma partie préférée. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter que ton cul soit soudainement hors limites pour claquer ou pincer. »

J'émis un petit rire, mon visage virant au rose en imaginant Edward faire la moue parce que j'aurais un coup de soleil sur sa 'partie préférée.'

C'est alors qu'une pensée me frappa, me faisant songer à quelque chose que j'avais presque oublié au cours des derniers mois.

« Ta partie _préférée_ ? Est-ce bien vrai ? » Demandai-je avec curiosité avant de me retourner, le regardant par-dessus mon épaule en remuant mes hanches de manière suggestive.

Tout à coup, le regard d'Edward devint sombre et orageux, la concupiscence dans ses yeux indéniable.

Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans ma poitrine, excité que ma taquinerie ait réveillé la bête dans sa cage. Avant que j'aie pu réagir, Edward me plaqua contre le mur, massant brutalement mon cul avec sa paume, ses doigts frottant et pinçant comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez. Sa bouche se referma sur mon cou, suçant et mordillant, son souffle lourd et brûlant sur ma peau.

« Nous a-avons été dans cette p-position… avant, » bégayai-je en haletant, presque à bout de souffle à cause de la façon vorace dont il me tenait.

« Mmmm, » gémit-il dans mon cou avant d'écraser son sexe dur contre mon cul, apparemment perdu dans les sensations.

« Ce jour-là… dans la cuisine, » continuai-je, à peine capable de me retenir de céder à l'envie de le laisser me baiser ici et tout de suite. « Tu te rappelles, _papa _? » Comme il restait encore deux mois avant que le divorce ne soit définitif, Edward était encore mon beau-père, techniquement parlant, un fait à propos duquel j'aimais l'agacer à l'occasion.

« Putain ouais, ma belle, » grogna-t-il, ne prêtant apparemment attention qu'à la dernière partie de notre conversation quasiment à sens unique.

Je ruai contre lui pour le repousser un peu, me retournant dans ses bras, le laissant stupéfait et au comble de l'excitation. Dans cet état, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour inverser nos positions jusqu'à ce que je sois celle qui poussait Edward contre le mur.

Je pressai mes mains contre sa poitrine et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens, éprouvant un petit frisson d'avoir le contrôle. « Dis-moi, » m'enquis-je d'un ton exigeant, « dis-moi à quoi tu pensais ce matin-là dans la cuisine. »

« Putain… Bella, » gémit-il, détournant légèrement le regard, embarrassé.

Je passai mes mains autour de son cou pour m'élever, moulant mes lèvres aux siennes pendant juste quelques secondes avant de me détacher à nouveau de lui. « S'il te plaît, dis-le moi. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Tu le _sais_… ma belle… tu devais savoir que je savais que c'était toi. Peut-être que ça fait de moi un foutu pervers, mais je n'ai simplement pas pu m'en empêcher, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, m'attirant brusquement à lui, pressant son érection contre mon ventre avec insistance. « Putain de bordel, c'était comme Hawaii une fois de plus, seulement cette fois, je n'avais plus la force de résister. »

« Mais tu m'as dit que… » Soufflai-je, me rappelant combien j'avais été dévastée quand il m'avait dit que ce contact intime était destiné à ma mère.

« J'ai menti. »

**Si vous vous posez encore des questions, rassurez-vous, la première partie de l'épilogue devrait y répondre…**

**Bon début d'année, et à demain.  
**

**Milk**


	102. Chapter 102

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Comme toujours, un immense merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**ÉPILOGUE : PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

**o ~ Bella Swan ~ o**

« Bonjour, ma belle, » murmura Edward dès que j'ouvris les yeux. Il était tôt. Vraiment tôt.

« Cinq minutes de plus, » gémis-je, enfouissant ma tête dans la douceur de l'oreiller le plus proche.

« Lève-toi. Nous avons un avion à prendre, » dit-il un peu plus énergiquement, ce à quoi je roulai pour me retourner et tirai la langue à son intention avant de remonter la couette sur ma tête.

« Je passe mon temps à t'appeler ma belle, et là tu te comportes comme une petite morveuse, » grogna-t-il en tirant la couette de sur moi.

Avant que je puisse même réagir, je sentis sa main s'abattre sur mon cul dénudé, ce qui me fit glapir de surprise. « Hé ! » Criai-je en frottant mon postérieur endolori. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça… »

« Oh vraiment ? » Railla-t-il, laissant sa paume ouverte planer au-dessus de mes fesses comme s'il allait me donner une autre tape.

« Ouais, vraiment… » Dis-je avec indignation, fourrant mes mains derrière moi pour me protéger. « D'ailleurs, tu n'es même plus mon papa. »

« Conduis-toi en gamine polissonne et tu auras une fessée, » dit Edward, un sourire arrogant éclairant son visage trop séduisant pour son propre bien.

« Conduis-toi en _vilain papa_, et je ne sucerai plus ta bite ! » Rétorquai-je, adorant la façon dont son petit sourire disparut et se transforma en crainte juste devant mes yeux.

« Hmm… je dirais que nous sommes dans une impasse, » décida-t-il, ayant réalisé tout ce qu'il risquait de perdre. « De toute façon… tu es réveillée à présent, alors lève-toi et habille-toi. » Roulant des yeux de manière ludique, je m'extirpai du lit, aussi prête que je le serais jamais pour affronter le jour que je redoutais tant depuis des semaines.

Edward et moi retournions dans l'état de Washington pour la première fois depuis le mois d'août.

Charlie avait été plutôt heureux d'apprendre que nous allions faire une escale à Seattle avant d'attraper notre vol à destination du Brésil, et bien que je ne sois pas terriblement enthousiaste, le fait qu'il veuille passer du temps avec moi _était _assez sympa.

Je n'avais plus le cœur de l'éviter.

Le vol jusqu'à Seattle sembla passer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Edward fit de son mieux pour garder mes pensées occupées, mais il savait qu'il était impossible de me distraire pendant très longtemps, et ça faisait un certain temps que c'était comme ça. Ce n'était pas de voir Charlie qui m'angoissait. Renée avait recommencé à m'appeler.

Après ma remise de diplôme, j'avais passé des mois sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Même quand la période d'attente pour que le divorce soit définitif fut écoulée, elle demeura silencieuse.

Ça pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec l'état matrimonial du maire Dwyer, et le fait que Charlotte avait miraculeusement pris du mieux. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'Edward avait été tenu par la loi de divulguer le fait qu'il avait acheté un appartement à Chicago – où Renée savait que j'allais à l'université, bien que ça puisse avoir été parce que Renée savait que je la détestais de toutes mes forces pour ce qu'elle avait fait – pour m'avoir privée de mon père et d'une chance d'avoir une vie familiale normale, échangeant celle-ci pour une vie fondée sur les possessions matérielles et les mensonges.

Quelle que soit la raison, ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour l'empêcher de m'appeler au moins une fois par semaine depuis les quatre dernières semaines.

Bien entendu j'avais ignoré ces appels, mais à présent que tant de temps s'était écoulé, et que quelques-unes de ces blessures commençaient à guérir, je repensais à ce jour d'école et à ce que Rose m'avait dit au sujet d'avouer la vérité à Renée.

La question que je me posais était si oui ou non Renée méritait d'apaiser sa conscience, ou si lui révéler ma relation avec Edward ferait même une différence.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait jamais été amoureuse d'Edward, alors peut-être que maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus mariés, elle s'en foutrait carrément. Quoi qu'il en soit, je décidai qu'il était temps de le découvrir. Il était temps de dire la vérité à ma mère.

Edward et moi avions passé la soirée chez Charlie, savourant un agréable repas maison préparé par sa nouvelle fiancée, Emily – une femme douce qui rougissait et pouffait de rire à tout ce que mon père disait. Normalement j'aurais trouvé son comportement agaçant, mais Emily était tellement gentille que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. C'était bon de voir mon père avec une femme qui n'était pas une garce pour une fois.

Edward venait juste de se déplacer pour me passer les pommes de terre à la crème lorsque mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, me faisant sursauter.

« Allô, » répondis-je en vitesse sans vérifier qui m'appelait.

« B-Bella ? » Répondit la voix médusée de ma mère à l'autre bout du fil, et je faillis raccrocher en réalisant que c'était elle, et c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas été curieuse de découvrir ce qu'elle voulait. Ses messages vocaux et ses textos étaient toujours tellement énigmatiques. Habituellement elle me demandait simplement de bien vouloir la rappeler, ne me disant jamais pourquoi je _devrais_ le faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demandai-je rudement quand je vis qu'elle ne se mettait pas à parler immédiatement. Toutes les conversations autour de la table cessèrent à mon brusque changement d'attitude.

« Je voulais juste… Je voulais m'assurer que tu… euh… passais un bon Noël, » expliqua-t-elle sans conviction.

« Épargne-moi tes conneries, » murmurai-je durement avant de quitter la table pour pouvoir parler à Renée en privé. « Que. Veux. Tu ? »

« J'ai… j'ai entendu dire que tu revenais à la maison pour les vacances. »

« Bordel, où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? » M'emportai-je, furieuse qu'elle ait apparemment trouvé un moyen de garder un œil sur moi.

« Phil l'a peut-être mentionné en passant… Il a dit que tu… que tu prévoyais passer voir Charlotte pendant que tu serais ici. »

Bien sûr, Renée était toujours en contact avec ce connard. J'étais très tentée de dire à Charlotte ce que son salopard de mari avait fait pendant qu'elle était en train de mourir à l'hôpital, mais je savais qu'en fin de compte ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

« Alors tu baises toujours notre _cher vieux maire _? » Ricanai-je.

« Ahh… non… Il a décidé de rester avec… avec Charlotte, » se lamenta-t-elle comme si j'allais me sentir désolée pour sa perte ou quelque chose. « Je me demandais juste si tu pourrais passer me voir… J'ai des cadeaux pour toi. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce serait approprié… » _Silence_. « Écoute… je n'ai pas toute la journée pour parler. Edward et moi sommes en train de dîner avec Charlie et sa fiancée, » lui dis-je froidement, me fichant qu'elle puisse enfin y voir clair et arriver à comprendre qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble. Je savais qu'elle avait été tellement absorbée par sa quête d'argent et l'attente de la mort de Charlotte qui ferait qu'elle pourrait être avec Phil, que le fait que son mari et sa fille s'envoyaient en l'air ensemble lui avait totalement échappé.

« Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle bêtement.

« Es-tu aveugle, Renée ? N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« Mais Edward a dit… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix de moins en moins audible. « Il a dit qu'il est tombé amoureux de… »

« Moi – Renée… Edward est tombé amoureux de moi. »

L'appel n'avait pas pris fin, mais le silence se fit encore une fois à l'autre bout du fil. Je sus, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que cette fois-ci je n'entendrais plus jamais parler d'elle.

« Au revoir, Renée, » murmurai-je avant de couper la communication et retourner à la cuisine pour profiter du dîner avec ma famille.

**ooo**

Edward était sorti quelques heures pour aller dîner avec des collègues qui étaient restés au bureau de Seattle, et Emily était montée à l'étage pour me permettre de passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec mon père.

« C'est un homme bon, » dit Charlie après avoir pris une grande gorgée de vin. « Quoique un peu trop vieux pour une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans. »

J'étais sur le point de montrer une mine renfrognée et un énorme pli de contrariété sur mon front quand Charlie poursuivit. « Mais… je ne peux pas nier que vous semblez vous rendre très heureux l'un l'autre. »

« Je l'aime, papa. » _C'est tout ce qui compte de toute façon._

« Je sais, Bells, je sais, » répondit-il en soupirant avant de tapoter ma jambe, indiquant par là qu'il avait dit ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'il n'en parlerait plus.

**ooo**

« Tu es prête à y aller, ma belle ? » Demanda Edward quand il fut presque temps pour nous de nous rendre à l'aéroport. Après avoir passé quelques heures avec Charlotte, Edward était venu me chercher, de manière à ce que nous ayons largement le temps d'attraper notre vol. Comme il s'agissait d'un vol international, il fallait que nous soyons là quelques heures à l'avance, d'autant plus que l'aéroport ne manquerait pas d'être bondé avec tous les voyageurs qui allaient en vacances.

« Quand tu veux. »

**Je suis présentement en train de traduire la deuxième partie de l'épilogue, et en principe je devrais pouvoir la poster demain. **

**Milk  
**


	103. Chapter 103

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Pour celles d'entre vous qui sont déçues qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment eu de confrontation entre Renée et Bella quand Renée a fini par apprendre que c'était Bella la nouvelle femme dans la vie d'Edward, sachez que je le suis autant que vous en tant que lectrice de la version originale anglaise, mais l'auteure a fait le choix de ne pas élaborer sur cet aspect de son histoire, alors que voulez-vous, il faut faire avec, comme on dit…**

******J'espère que vous êtes prêtes à lire enfin le point de vue d'Edward…**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ Hello Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**ÉPILOGUE : DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

**o ~ Edward Cullen ~ o**

_La résistance était futile._

Honnêtement, cependant, aurais-je vraiment dû être surpris ?

Probablement pas. Surtout après le petit numéro auquel je m'étais livré dans la cuisine ce matin où j'avais palpé Bella en prétendant la prendre pour Renée. Ce jour-là, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir touché le fond. C'était une chose terrible à faire, compte tenu des sentiments de Bella, qui, à l'époque, m'étaient tristement inconnus.

Ça l'avait certainement blessée que mes mots aguichants et mes attouchements intimes aient été destinés à sa mère.

J'étais un idiot, un crétin avec une érection colossale, et, _putain de vie_… j'étais le pervers qui était tombé amoureux de sa foutue belle-fille.

Par-dessus tout, cependant… j'étais heureux. Ridiculement heureux.

Après des années de rencontres et de relations qui avaient échoué, cette fille étonnante avait plongée dans ma vie – me prenant carrément au dépourvu. Pendant longtemps elle avait été défendue – une tentation à laquelle il avait été ultimement impossible de résister. Toutefois, j'aurais probablement fait connaître mes désirs beaucoup plus tôt si je ne l'avais pas vue s'épanouir devant mes yeux. De gamine maigrichonne et dégingandée, elle s'était transformée en cette beauté magnifique que j'avais à présent devant moi.

Je luttai contre ces sentiments de haine et de dégoût de moi-même pendant très longtemps, me détestant pour tous les fantasmes illicites que je permettais à mon cerveau trop actif de conjurer nuit après nuit dans le sanctuaire de mon bureau. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour me réconcilier avec ces sentiments. Même le fait de savoir que Ma Belle partageait mes sombres désirs ne pouvait pas soulager la culpabilité que je ressentais d'avoir perdu le contrôle avec elle en nous permettant d'être ensemble alors que j'étais marié à une autre femme – un mariage triste et pathétique, entièrement basé sur les mensonges et la cupidité, mais qui me liait à sa mère, rien de moins.

C'était une situation épouvantable. Une situation que j'aurais évitée à tout prix si l'amour et un désir dévorant ne s'étaient pas mis en travers pour mettre mon contrôle à rude épreuve. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé de sentiments aussi forts que ceux qu'elle avait éveillés en moi, le fait étant que j'étais un homme faible aussitôt que Bella était concernée.

C'était merveilleux.

Après avoir quitté Charlie, Bella et moi avions entrepris le voyage de seize heures de Seattle jusqu'à São Paulo, où nous avions passé presque toute la journée enfermés dans notre chambre d'hôtel, profitant l'un de l'autre avant de sortir pour pouvoir profiter d'une nuit en ville.

Plus tôt ce matin, je réveillai Bella, lui rappelant qu'il était presque temps d'aller rencontrer le guide qui nous conduirait jusqu'à l'île privée où nous allions passer les deux prochaines semaines.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose, à part le fait que j'aurais mon amoureuse pour moi tout seul – pas d'école ou de réunions d'affaires pour se mettre en travers de notre temps en tête-à-tête.

Mon esprit tournait à fond, imaginant toutes les façons dont je pourrais la prendre, la faire jouir et crier mon nom. J'avais foutrement hâte d'être en elle et de me mouvoir avec frénésie pour rappeler à ma nana qu'elle était mienne.

« Combien de temps faut-il pour se rendre à l'île à partir d'ici ? » Demanda Bella tandis que je l'aidais à monter à bord du yacht, reportant mon attention sur son sourire excité.

« Compte tenu que je suis déjà plus que prêt à t'avoir nue et offerte devant moi, je dois dire beaucoup trop longtemps, ma belle, » répondis-je, laissant mes lèvres effleurer son oreille.

Un souffle faible et frissonnant fut le seul son que j'entendis alors que le corps de Bella se pressait davantage contre le mien, tremblant tandis qu'elle essayait de se stabiliser pour ne pas tomber quand le bateau commença à s'éloigner de la jetée. « Je te veux, » chuchotai-je à voix basse pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre, nos lèvres se touchant presque.

« Bon Dieu… » Geignit-elle au moment où je réduisais à néant la distance entre nous, l'embrassant profondément, glissant avidement ma langue dans sa bouche, aimant la façon dont elle gémissait contre mes lèvres. Ce n'est que lorsque je me rendis compte que mon érection creusait dans sa hanche que je recouvrai la raison et me désengageai d'elle à contrecœur avant de déposer quelques petits baisers sur le bout de son nez.

Il aurait été si facile de se laisser complètement emporter, mais nous n'étions pas seuls.

Plutôt que de tester notre retenue encore davantage, Bella et moi nous blottîmes ensemble sur l'un des bancs à l'avant, de manière à être en mesure de mieux apercevoir l'île une fois qu'elle serait en vue.

« C'est tellement beau, » me dit-elle, se penchant pour être encore plus près de moi.

Quand l'île apparut devant nous, Bella haleta, serrant sa poitrine d'ébahissement.

Le couple qui nous avait accordé l'usufruit de l'île nous avait également gracieusement donné l'accès à leur voilier et à une petite flotte de bateaux, afin que Bella et moi ne soyons pas coincés sur l'île après le départ de notre guide.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, nous nous installâmes, et tous nos bagages furent soigneusement empilés près de la porte de la plus grande des six chambres immenses – c'était beaucoup plus d'espace que nécessaire pour nous deux, mais nous n'allions pas nous en plaindre.

Après avoir remercié notre guide, je me dirigeai vers la terrasse arrière où Bella attendait près de la piscine, remontant le fin tissu de son caftan jusqu'à ses cuisses afin de ne pas le mouiller alors qu'elle pataugeait dans la partie peu profonde.

Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de vagabonder sur toute la longueur de ses jambes fuselées, contemplant chaque centimètre de peau soyeuse et légèrement hâlée.

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? » Demandai-je, l'effarouchant tellement qu'elle en laissa tomber un pan de sa robe dans l'eau bleue cristalline.

« Je peux revenir à l'intérieur si tu préfères… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux rencontrant les miens, reconnaissant instantanément le désir ardent que je savais qu'elle y trouverait.

Sans un mot, je tendis la main dans mon dos, saisissant mon tee-shirt pour le tirer sur mes épaules, foutrement ravi qu'elle m'observe si attentivement.

Après avoir lancé le tee-shirt au loin, mes doigts s'empressèrent de desserrer les lacets de mon short juste assez pour que je puisse le faire glisser le long de mes jambes, me laissant totalement exposé et offert pour qu'elle me dévore des yeux.

La façon dont cette fille me regardait me rendait fou.

Je savais que j'étais bel homme, séduisant, encore relativement jeune – les gens me regardaient, hommes et femmes, mais ces regards lubriques et pleins de concupiscence n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce désir pur et non frelaté que je trouvais dans les yeux de ma Belle Isabella.

Elle me faisait me sentir comme un dieu, et elle était une déesse… _ma déesse_.

Soutenant son regard, je m'avançai vers les degrés descendant dans la piscine, me détendant aussitôt que mon pied entra en contact avec l'eau, soulagé de voir que la température de celle-ci était parfaite.

Dès que je me retrouvai là, en face d'elle, m'abreuvant de son désir, désir qui égalait le mien, mes doigts dansèrent à la surface de l'eau, la parcourant lentement jusqu'à ce que je rencontre une peau lisse et du tissu mouillé.

« Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ta jolie robe toute neuve, n'est-ce pas, ma belle ? » Lui demandai-je, jouant avec l'ourlet, à peine capable d'ignorer l'envie de déchirer le mince vêtement recouvrant son corps élancé, révélant la chair que moi seul pouvais réclamer.

Mordant sa lèvre de cette manière innocente qui me rendait dingue, elle leva les yeux vers moi qui surplombais sa silhouette menue, secouant la tête légèrement.

« Alors ça ne te dérangera pas si je me contente de… retirer ceci, » lui dis-je, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse, trop pressé de l'avoir nue et étendue devant moi.

Aussitôt que je remontai le caftan, exposant ses seins nus, mon regard suivit chaque ligne et chaque courbe, dévorant, savourant, un sentiment de délire s'emparant de moi à la pensée que cette fille était mienne – que je ne cesserais jamais de la vouloir de cette façon-là.

« Vachement sexy, » grognai-je, lui lançant un sourire prédateur tandis que mes yeux se rivaient sur la jonction entre ses cuisses.

_Jésus Christ_. Le besoin dévorant de glisser en elle devenait rapidement irrésistible, rendant ma bite encore plus dure à sa vue.

La petite culotte blanche de Bella avait été mouillée dans la piscine, ne laissant rien à l'imagination alors que le tissu dévoilait une étroite bande de poils pubiens, et ne réussissait qu'à attirer davantage mes yeux sur le mince textile adhérant aux lèvres épilées de sa jolie chatte rose. _Ma_ chatte.

Avec peu d'égards pour le vêtement délicat, je lançai sa robe trempée sur le bord du bassin, une main glissant dans son slip avant même d'avoir entendu le ploc caractéristique du tissu mouillé qui touche le sol.

Ses gémissements de plaisir sonnèrent comme de la musique à mes oreilles alors que mes lèvres se refermaient sur un mamelon durci, tirant son corps près du mien, aventurant ma grande main plus loin dans sa petite culotte de coton blanc.

« Je te veux, » haleta-t-elle bruyamment quand mon index coulissa sans effort à travers ses plis déjà lubrifiés, trouvant son petit clitoris sensible. « Oh… juste là… » Ses mains furent sur moi en un éclair, l'une trouvant refuge dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre pressait le bas de mon dos, m'incitant à la prendre avec vigueur et rapidité de la façon qui nous plaisait à tous les deux.

« Dis-moi, ma belle… » Commandai-je d'un ton autoritaire, ma voix rocailleuse de désir évident alors que je la frottais lentement, jouant avec son adorable minette. « Dis-moi comment tu me veux… Vite et fort ? Tu veux que ma bite te pilonne par derrière jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom, ou bien tu veux que ce soit lent et profond – ces longues poussées sensuelles où je prends tout mon temps… à m'enfoncer en toi, à glisser dans cette chaleur humide et étroite à souhait, te faisant sentir chaque centimètres de ma queue dure comme le marbre ? »

« Putain… je veux… les deux… Je veux que tu me baises… que tu me fasses l'amour… J'ai juste besoin de toi à l'intérieur, » souffla-t-elle, se cambrant sous mes caresses au moment où mes lèvres retournaient à son mamelon, ma langue tourbillonnant autour du bourgeon plus foncé, léchant et suçant, mordillant et dégustant.

À ce stade, cependant, ma bite était douloureusement dure, mon corps impatient d'être gainé dans sa chaleur glissante. Ainsi, même si j'adorais la titiller – la rendant folle de désir pour moi – j'étais désespéré d'obtenir ce doux soulagement qui serait possible seulement quand j'aurais enfoui ma bite jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de son petit corps étroit.

« J'ai besoin de toi… maintenant, » grondai-je, plongeant vers le bas afin de pouvoir enrouler mes bras autour de ses cuisses, la soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'elle chevauche mes hanches, sentant ma bite appuyer avec insistance à travers le mince fragment de tissu entre ses jambes.

Elle gémit.

La combinaison des sons pantelants quittant ses lèvres charnues et de la friction de son corps contre le mien était presque trop difficile à gérer, et j'étais ridiculement proche de perdre le contrôle prématurément. Seigneur Jésus…

En vitesse, je me hissai hors de la piscine, Bella toujours accrochée après moi alors que je me précipitais vers le pool house, espérant y trouver une sorte de siège gonflable pour la piscine.

J'aurais probablement pu transporter Bella dans la maison et sur un des lits, mais je savais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait pouvoir se retenir jusque là.

_Bingo._

Dans le coin du pavillon se trouvait un de ces gigantesques transats gonflables, qui semblait n'attendre que nous.

Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire quand je déposai Bella sur la surface molle et inégale, libérant mes mains afin de pouvoir descendre frénétiquement son slip trempé le long de ses jambes et le jeter sans ménagement sur le plancher derrière nous.

Prenant ma verge dans ma main, je me penchai sur Bella, me caressant tout en écartant ses jambes, et je me positionnai entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, demandant silencieusement la permission, sachant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas _ne pas_ avoir cette connexion avec elle, il fallait que je la laisse voir à quel point je la voulais, l'aimais et la désirais, combien je vénérais chaque centimètre d'elle.

Ma belle se devait de savoir qu'elle était _à moi_.

Ses yeux sombres reflétaient les miens, exprimant en silence que j'étais sa possession.

Toujours.

La tenant étroitement, je poussai lentement en elle, savourant sa chaleur humide alors qu'elle se cambrait pour me tirer de plus en plus loin, enfouissant ma bite à l'intérieur du sanctuaire céleste qu'était son corps.

Bella haleta à la sensation intense d'être complètement remplie tandis que je gémissais bruyamment, sentant mon sexe palpiter en elle alors que je luttais pour garder le contrôle de mon corps. C'était si foutrement bon d'être en elle, que j'étais sur le point de perdre prise.

« S'il te plaît, bébé… fais-moi jouir, » me supplia-t-elle, ses hanches tremblant de désir.

« Putain, je vais te faire jouir comme jamais, ma belle. »

Finalement, je me retirai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que mon gland à l'intérieur d'elle, ne bougeant pas pendant juste un bref moment, assez longtemps pour la faire geindre et se lamenter, et gémir et haleter quand je poussai à nouveau en elle avec indolence.

Je continuai mon petit manège encore et encore, ressortant presque entièrement, lui donnant quelques coups de rein peu prononcés avant de la pénétrer en profondeur.

« Oh mon Dieu… je t'en prie… baise-moi, » cria-t-elle finalement quand ça devint trop, son visage luisant de sueur et les yeux étroitement clos.

« Bientôt, » murmurai-je à son oreille avant de me retirer une fois de plus. Elle leva la tête vers moi, confuse, ses yeux égarés et plein de convoitise. Ce n'est que lorsque je commençai à glisser le long de son corps, embrassant et mordillant sa peau satinée sur mon chemin, qu'elle réalisa enfin où je me dirigeais. « Il faut d'abord que je goûte cette jolie petite chatte, ma belle. »

Sachant que ça la démangeait encore d'être pénétrée, j'introduisis deux doigts en elle avant de m'affairer sur son clitoris rendu glissant. Elle gémit et gigota, son corps désespéré d'avoir plus. Un troisième doigt alla rejoindre les deux autres, la remplissant comme elle avait besoin de l'être tandis que je passais la langue sur le petit bouton nerveux à demi caché, tournoyant et aspirant, grignotant et léchant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se contracte autour de mes doigts.

Avant qu'elle ne redescende sur terre, je détachai ma bouche de sa minette et entrepris d'appliquer de la pression sur cette zone douce et mystérieuse qui ne manquait jamais de la faire frémir et trembler, et crier de pur plaisir.

« Putain oui… c'est ça bébé, viens sur mes doigts, vilaine petite fille, » ordonnai-je, pressant plus fort sur son point G, sachant qu'elle allait très bientôt passer par-dessus bord une seconde fois.

« Oh… bon sang… _putain_, » hurla-t-elle, jetant sa tête en arrière au moment où ses cuisses se serraient autour de mon poignet tellement fort que c'en était quasiment douloureux, mais je m'en fichais… elle avait juste l'air bigrement sexy.

Tandis qu'elle recouvrait de ce qui semblait être un orgasme foudroyant, je la ramenai dans mes bras pour pouvoir réarranger la chaise longue gonflable, pliant pratiquement une extrémité sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que ça ait vaguement la forme d'un triangle, parfait pour ce que j'avais en tête.

Bella parut enfin revenir à ses sens, sa langue trouvant la sueur salée imprégnant mon cou alors qu'elle léchait et suçait la peau surchauffée, me faisant grogner à la voluptueuse sensation.

J'avais beau raffoler de sa bouche sur moi, nous avions d'autres choses dont il fallait nous occuper – ma nana voulait se faire baiser, et j'étais plus que disposé à me soumettre à sa requête.

« Tourne-toi, » lui ordonnai-je, mes yeux débordant de sombre désir, avide de la prendre avec ardeur et empressement, de la baiser et lui rappeler qu'elle était mienne. « Penche-toi sur le radeau et écarte les jambes. Montre-moi quelle petite vicieuse tu es. Montre-moi à quel point tu veux ma bite. »

Avec un gémissement, elle se hâta d'obéir, se penchant sur le transat et positionnant son cul délicieusement ferme à quelques centimètres à peine de ma verge palpitante, me donnant envie de pousser dans cet autre orifice plus étroit et de la posséder de cette façon-là aussi. C'était quelque chose dont nous allions certainement devoir discuter plus tard, mais pour l'instant, j'avais une adorable petite chatte à fourrer et à baiser.

« Accroche-toi bien. »

Bella ne se retint pas de crier lorsque mes hanches ruèrent vers l'avant, passant près de faire fléchir ses genoux sous elle alors que ma bite la remplissait avec précipitation, poussant vigoureusement en elle jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse aller plus loin.

C'était si bon que je faillis m'effondrer sur elle.

Ayant besoin d'avoir prise sur quelque chose, je glissai un bras autour de sa taille, la tenant contre moi tout en commençant à la pilonner énergiquement, comme je lui avais dit que j'allais le faire. Avec mon autre main, j'alternai entre le massage de ses seins et les caresses au niveau de sa gorge, en profitant aussi pour glisser mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

Chaque fois que je l'empoignais, elle criait, ses parois intérieures se resserrant tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du précipice de volupté.

Avec chaque frémissement passionné, je la rattrapais, sachant que mon propre orgasme n'était pas loin non plus, mais il n'était foutrement pas question que je la conduise si proche de son soulagement et que je ne la fasse pas jouir avant d'en finir, aussi redoublai-je d'efforts, amenant ma main libre à son clitoris, le massant furieusement. Elle se mit à frémir et à trembler un peu, mais elle n'y était pas encore.

_Bordel… Je vais bientôt exploser, putain de merde…_

Désespéré qu'elle jouisse, je changeai légèrement d'angle, et fus récompensé par le cri perçant de plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne commence finalement à se resserrer autour de moi, ses parois intimes se contractant plus violemment et plus vite que jamais auparavant.

« Edward… putain ! » Hurla-t-elle dans un cri primitif qui semblait presque fâché.

J'étais tellement absorbé en elle, si étroite et sensuelle, que je sentis à peine le flot de liquide couler le long de mes cuisses, rugissant et grognant ma propre jouissance, répandant ma semence au fond de sa chatte brûlante.

« Seigneur Jésus… c'était… » Souffla-t-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspens en se retournant vers moi.

« Ouais, » répondis-je stupidement, encore étourdi par nos ébats amoureux.

Putain d'enfer…

Si le reste du voyage était comme ça, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie de quitter cet endroit un jour…

**Retrouvez-moi dans une semaine pour lire l'outtake intitulé **_**My Beautiful,**_** qui sera le dernier chapitre de ce drabble jusqu'à ce que l'auteure publie la dernière partie de l'épilogue. J'indiquerai alors que la fic est terminée, en attendant de pouvoir traduire cette dernière partie.**

**Milk**

**ps: pour les personnes qui se demandent où trouver la fic _Des gens comme nous_, tout est expliqué en bas de ma page. J'ai même mis le lien pour accéder directement à l'histoire...  
**


	104. Chapter 104

**Stephenie Meyer détient les droits de la saga Twilight, et les personnages originaux et l'intrigue de **_**Hello Beautiful**_** sont la propriété de l'auteure, SoapyMayhem.**

**Voici donc tel que promis le outtake publié la semaine dernière par SoapyMayhem. **

**Si vous êtes toujours avec moi, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Résumé : Durant un voyage à Chicago avec sa belle-fille, Edward réfléchit sur l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour Bella. Alors qu'elle est ivre, Bella fait une confession surprenante. Point de vue d'Edward des chapitres 53 à 57.**

**o ~ O ~ O ~ My Beautiful ~ O ~ O ~ o**

**o ~ Edward Cullen ~ o**

Je passai la majeure partie du trajet de retour à l'hôtel à me raisonner – à me dire que je pouvais faire ceci, que je pouvais me débarrasser de ces putains de sentiments et empêcher mon corps de réagir comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages. Si seulement je pouvais trouver autre chose sur quoi me concentrer, je ne sais pas… quelque chose pour me distraire d'une quelconque façon, alors peut-être que je pourrais passer à travers le reste du voyage sans me comporter de manière inappropriée avec ma belle-fille comme un crétin qui ne pense qu'au sexe.

Jouer le rôle d'un homme impuissant pour la plus grande partie de l'année avait été presque impossible avec l'objet de mes plus sombres désirs déambulant constamment dans mon champ de vision, vêtue seulement de ces putains de shorts minuscules, alternant entre les débardeurs outrageusement décolletés et la moitié de mes vieux chandails d'université qu'elle avait réquisitionnés de mon placard.

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas ressembler à la plupart des adolescentes ? _Ce serait tellement plus facile à gérer si son corps ne me tentait pas, ne me hantait pas avec l'envie de la dévorer comme un homme affamé.

Les filles de cet âge-là attiraient _rarement_ mon œil, du moins pas souvent au cours des dix ou douze dernières années, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Bella. Elle avait une âme bonne et charitable… une vieille âme, et pour rendre les choses infiniment pires, ma belle-fille avait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le putain de cul le plus appétissant que j'avais jamais vu.

La plupart du temps, j'étais déconcerté que Dieu ait créé une créature aussi magnifique et qu'il l'ait placée sur mon chemin, me tentant au-delà de la raison – me rendant fou de désir, ressentant un insatiable besoin d'enfoncer ma bite dans son corps étroit. Ce serait vachement bon. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce fait dans mon esprit.

Bella était l'incarnation du péché, et je savais que j'étais sûrement destiné à croupir en enfer à cause de toutes les pensées immorales que son corps délicieux m'inspirait. Sans parler des innombrables fois où j'avais pris ma queue en érection dans mon poing et l'avais pompée furieusement jusqu'à l'orgasme, prononçant son nom telle une fervente prière.

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire à ce sujet maintenant. Surtout après ce jour où je l'avais palpée dans la cuisine. C'était ce jour-là que j'avais réalisé que j'avais vraiment perdu le contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se reproduire. Je ne pouvais simplement pas laisser ça déraper aussi loin. Déjà dans la situation actuelle, je me tenais trop près du feu, mes paumes brûlées par le souvenir de sa chair veloutée, si moelleuse et parfaite au toucher.

Je ne savais pas combien davantage je pourrais en supporter. Le plus merdique étant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de pouvoir éviter de passer du temps avec elle, et honnêtement ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais non plus. Mon esprit autant que mon corps semblait ardemment désirer sa présence – et peut-être même plus. D'une part, je voulais toujours être dans son entourage, l'adorer, la protéger, la baiser, tout ce que je pourrais faire pour être près d'elle, mais d'autre part, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau, celle qui n'était pas encombrée de luxure et des picotements étranges de l'amour, semblait m'empêcher de perdre le contrôle, me rappelant que Bella n'était pas à moi.

_C'est ma belle-fille, et rien de plus. Elle ne sera jamais à moi… ma belle…_

_Du moins pas avant que Renée ne soit sortie du tableau._

Une fois que le divorce serait définitif, je savais que j'aurais besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour m'éloigner de cette vie, et de ce que Renée et moi avions été par le passé. Peut-être même laisser Bella grandir un peu, sortir et vivre sa vie d'adulte avec l'espoir qu'un jour, si je pouvais rester impliqué dans sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle puisse me voir différemment, de la façon que moi je la voyais.

Puis je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle penserait de mon plan – si jamais elle décidait d'aller à Northwestern, sentirait-elle que ma présence ici dans la ville était un agacement, ou peut-être même une invasion de sa vie privée ? Ou le verrait-elle pour ce que c'était – ma tentative de rester proche, de sorte que, à tout le moins, si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, je serais quand même là à titre d'ami, quelqu'un en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance et sur qui elle pourrait compter, quelqu'un qui pourrait aller la chercher si elle buvait trop, ou lui fournir un endroit tranquille pour étudier durant les examens de mi session, peut-être même être cette épaule sur laquelle pleurer si un quelconque enfoiré décidait de lui briser le cœur.

Je n'osais pas espérer plus. Pas si je voulais garder ma santé mentale.

Mon esprit était tellement concentré sur Bella que c'est à peine si j'enregistrai que la voiture avait finalement arrêté devant l'hôtel et que le chauffeur était en train d'en faire le tour pour venir m'ouvrir la portière.

« Est-ce que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, M. Cullen ? » Demanda l'homme, espérant probablement avoir son congé pour la soirée. À ce stade, je n'avais aucune intention de monopoliser davantage de son temps. Mon esprit était terriblement épuisé, et j'avais également hâte de voir Bella, même si j'étais encore assez préoccupé par la conversation que nous avions eue la veille.

« Oui, ce sera tout, » répondis-je en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait disposer. J'attrapai mon porte-documents et me préparai à monter à notre étage et à affronter mes peurs, espérant pouvoir trouver la force de résister à l'objet de mes désirs.

Dès que j'ouvris la porte de notre suite, la vue de Bella m'agressa sans que j'aie besoin de faire un pas de plus à l'intérieur. Ma bite remua, remarquant la petite mini-jupe en jeans qu'elle portait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner et de se pencher pour que mon cerveau évoque l'image du denim remontant sur son séduisant petit cul, me donnant un aperçu de son slip en satin rose que j'avais un jour trouvé collé à la paroi intérieure du sèche-linge – le même slip que j'avais été tenté de garder, avant de réaliser que c'était carrément pervers.

_Jésus Christ…_

Mon imagination se mit à galoper avec moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'elle porte cette petite culotte, sachant que c'était trop espérer qu'elle puisse avoir pensé à moi et désirer ma bite tellement fort qu'une tache d'humidité en aurait mouillé le centre, juste entre ses cuisses bien galbées.

La température semblait avoir monté jusqu'à 40 degrés Celsius à l'intérieur, et je n'avais encore rien dit à ma belle. M'éclaircissant un peu la gorge, je marmonnai un rapide « As-tu eu une bonne journée ? » Elle ne répondit pas, cependant ; elle était trop occupée à me regarder bizarrement pendant que je retirais ma veste et ma cravate dans le but de refroidir mon corps et d'oublier les pensées obscènes qui rampaient dans mon cerveau dépravé.

Toujours pas de réponse. Étais-je si transparent ? Pouvait-elle dire que je luttais avec tout ce que j'avais de volonté pour ne pas bander comme un étalon en ce moment ? Pouvait-elle voir ma demie gaule s'agiter dans mon pantalon ?

_Et puis merde…_ Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Il fallait que je sache ce qui trottait dans sa jolie petite tête. « Bella ? »

« Hein ? » Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux, les levant enfin vers mon visage patient et serein. Il fallait au moins que j'aie l'air d'être en contrôle, même si en réalité j'avais l'impression que je pouvais craquer n'importe quand.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu avais eu une bonne journée, » m'empressai-je de répéter, les sourcils relevés en points d'interrogation.

Bella et moi bavardâmes de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Je détestais le fait d'avoir rendu les choses tellement malaisées entre nous. Nous étions si proches et ouverts l'un envers l'autre avant que ma putain de bite ne commence à se mettre dans le chemin.

C'était aussi plus facile lorsque je pensais que Bella et Riley étaient encore ensemble. Je devais admettre que c'était un gentil garçon, mais bon Dieu, je voulais lui arracher la tête, surtout quand j'avais réalisé qu'ils étaient probablement rendus au stade de la baise. Ça me rendait fou, mais c'était exactement le rappel dont j'avais besoin pour m'assurer de garder mes distances.

À présent que Riley n'était plus dans le décor, je devais constamment me rappeler que Bella était toujours ma belle-fille et que ça signifiait qu'elle était hors limites, le fruit le plus défendu qu'on puisse imaginer. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir.

Pour le moment, j'allais devoir accepter d'être son ami et son beau-père. À contrecœur, je lui demandai ce qu'elle voulait faire ce soir. Oui… ça n'importait pas que j'aie déjà donné son congé à mon chauffeur pour la nuit. Nous avions besoin de sortir de cet espace confiné avant que les réactions de mon corps ne me trahissent.

À ma question, toutefois, une émotion étrange, que je ne reconnaissais pas, joua sur son visage pendant un bref instant avant d'être remplacée par une autre qui ne pouvait pas être décrite autrement que comme espiègle.

« Tu sais… je suis pas mal crevée après aujourd'hui – ça t'ennuierait que nous restions simplement ici ? » Demanda-t-elle prudemment en réponse, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens.

_Putain… Je ne crois pas que je puisse y faire face en ce moment_. Ravalant la boule de désir dans ma gorge, j'insistai, dans l'espoir qu'elle change d'idée. « Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas sortir, dîner quelque part ou aller au cinéma ? » _S'il te plaît, Bella_… Elle hocha la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de sortir. Foutrement génial. « Euh, d'accord… Alors nous pourrions regarder un film ici si tu veux ? »

Peut-être que si nous étions dans l'obscurité ensemble et que son esprit était concentré sur l'écran de télévision, elle ne remarquerait pas ma bite tendue dans mon pantalon durant les prochaines heures.

Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent ma bouche, je sus qu'elle avait ses propres plans.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller essayer la piscine ? » Suggéra-t-elle innocemment, provoquant l'éclatement d'une guerre au plus profond de moi. Chaque os rationnel de mon corps criait après moi pour me mettre en garde, s'assurant que j'aie compris que si je me retrouvais à moins de trente mètres de Bella et de l'un de ses bikinis dangereusement sexy, il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'empêcher mon corps de réagir. Ma bite, d'autre part, était en train de se réveiller une fois de plus pour me supplier d'accéder à la requête de Bella, m'implorant d'invoquer chaque once de charme dans mon corps dans l'intention de séduire ma belle, de l'avoir allongée sur le dos devant moi, les jambes écartées, nue, attendant que je la vénère avec mes doigts… ma langue, et mon sexe qui se morfondait.

_Tu es en train de péter les plombs, Cullen… Calme-toi._

« Euh… Je ne sais pas, » lui dis-je nerveusement, détestant le fait que je n'arrivais pas à garder la maîtrise de mon corps assez longtemps pour emmener ma belle-fille à la piscine. Je m'étais toujours considéré comme une personne morale, un gars intègre. C'était une blague. Quel putain de pervers j'étais, au bout du compte…

« Allez, _Papa_. Je veux aller faire trempette ! » Dit-elle, faisant saillir sa lèvre inférieure toute charnue d'une manière qui me rendit dur comme le putain de roc. Et là, mon cerveau enregistra ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Papa…_

Jésus Christ – n'importe quoi sauf ce genre de conversation impliquant le mot _Papa_. La réaction que j'avais quand ses lèvres exquises formaient ces petites syllabes inoffensives était carrément indécente. Pour aggraver les choses, elle choisit ce moment précis, alors que j'étais déjà douloureusement dur, pour croiser les bras sur ses petits seins arrogants, ce qui sembla juste leur donner un aspect encore plus guilleret, et putain d'enfer… je ne pouvais pas _ne pas_ lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

_Ce que je veux, c'est enfoncer ma queue dans quelque chose de chaud et humide avant que mes couilles n'explosent._

Me sentant hébété et quelque peu interloqué, je raclai ma gorge et hochai la tête en signe d'accord.

_Bon Dieu… J'étais prêt à abdiquer. J'étais une putain de chiffe molle…_

« Je vais, heu… Je vais juste aller chercher mon maillot, » marmonnai-je au bout d'un moment avant de me diriger maladroitement vers ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune idée si Bella avait vu la tente très proéminente sur le devant de mon pantalon. Il n'y avait rien à faire si elle l'avait vue. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer et prier qu'elle n'ait pas fait le rapprochement et tiré la conclusion qu'elle était la raison de la réaction inappropriée de mon corps.

Une fois dans le sanctuaire de ma chambre, je m'effondrai contre la porte, ma main se posant immédiatement sur ma bite, histoire de me procurer juste un peu de soulagement. Dur comme je l'étais, je ne pensais pas pouvoir passer à travers la soirée si je ne m'occupais pas d'abord de cette _situation_.

Je détachai ma ceinture en vitesse, la laissant pendre librement tandis que je déboutonnais mon pantalon et atteignais mes boxers, trouvant ma verge dure et sensible. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que ce soit seulement ma main qui fournisse la stimulation, c'était tellement bon que je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir et d'alerter Bella sur la nature de mes activités illicites.

_Putain, c'est si foutrement bon… mais la petite minette savoureuse de Bella serait infiniment meilleure. Bordel…_

Ma main couvrit brièvement mon gland gonflé avant de glisser jusqu'à la base, puis de remonter. Augmenter la pression ne fit qu'intensifier la sensation alors que j'imaginais Bella penchée dans sa petite jupe de denim, présentant une chatte rose et parfaite, lubrifiée à souhait et prête à être enfilée.

_Oh oui… putain oui…_

Il n'y aurait rien pour m'empêcher de glisser en plein dedans, regardant son petit corps frémir de plaisir en s'étirant pour accueillir mon membre viril volumineux, et… oh putain… le bruit de succion humide que je savais que sa chatte produirait pendant que je m'enfoncerais dans sa douce chaleur.

_Bordel de merde…_

Mon imagination était tellement vivide avec les divers fantasmes que j'avais de baiser et de faire l'amour à ma belle, que ce ne fut pas long avant que j'éjacule en jets chauds et abondants partout dans ma main.

Puis la honte revint me hanter encore une fois, bien que je doive admettre que je ne me sentais pas aussi coupable ces jours-ci que ça avait été le cas au début, loin de là.

Mon désir de Bella n'avait pas décliné le moins du monde. Si ça se trouve, je la désirais plus que jamais – plus que toute autre femme que j'avais rencontrée au cours de ma vie.

Si seulement je pouvais contrôler mes pulsions, au moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse divorcer de Renée et donner à Bella suffisamment de temps et de distance pour qu'elle me considère juste comme un homme et non pas comme son beau-père. Peut-être que c'était impossible, mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner. Il fallait que je vérifie s'il pourrait y avoir un jour quelque chose de plus entre nous… n'importe quoi.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre Bella plus longtemps, je me débarrassai de mon complet-cravate étouffant avant de fouiller dans mon sac pour trouver mon maillot de bain.

Je souhaitais presque ne pas l'avoir empaqueté avec le reste, de sorte que j'aurais au moins eu une excuse pour ne pas aller à la piscine avec elle, mais alors ma bite me rappela que je l'avais mis dans mes bagages en songeant que j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de la voir à nouveau en bikini.

La foutue guerre qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de mon corps était exaspérante. Je ne serais pas étonné si je perdais la boule un de ces jours.

Si je voulais être honnête, j'avais l'impression que j'allais finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique à un moment donné de toute façon, surtout si Bella continuait à s'habiller dans des vêtements étriqués et à m'appeler _papa_ avec cette voix de petite fille boudeuse qu'elle utilisait toujours quand elle tentait d'obtenir quelque chose.

Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre en short de surfeur, Bella m'attendait, vêtue de ce machin truc bleu par-dessus son maillot de bain. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de me questionner sur l'utilité de ce putain de bidule, parce qu'il était tellement translucide qu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas le porter.

La soirée s'annonçait vachement longue…

***~*HB*~***

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour prendre l'ascenseur et monter jusqu'au dernier étage, en l'occurrence le toit, où était située la piscine de l'hôtel.

Dès que nous arrivâmes, l'un des employés de l'hôtel nous aborda et nous demanda ce que nous voulions boire, me faisant paniquer sur le champ.

« Je vous remercie, M. et Mme Cullen – nous vous apporterons vos boissons dans quelques instants. »

M. et Mme Cullen… Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine de façon on ne peut plus embarrassante à la pensée de Bella devenant ma femme. _Oh mon Dieu… Suis-je sérieusement en train de rougir ?_

Ça ne peut pas se produire, putain de bordel…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit soudainement Bella, probablement surprise et préoccupée par l'expression abasourdie plaquée sur mon visage. Pour empirer les choses, elle tendit sa petite main et la posa sur mon biceps, commençant à le caresser de manière réconfortante.

Son contact, sa main nue sur ma peau, me fit l'effet de recevoir une décharge électrique, et toute l'énergie voyagea vers le bas jusqu'à ma bite, la ramenant à la vie avec une ardeur redoublée.

« Ou-oui… Je euh… Je vais bien… Il faut juste que… Je reviens tout de suite, » bégayai-je, repérant une salle de bain à ma gauche. Que Bella puisse croire que j'étais victime d'un épisode de diarrhée explosive m'était complètement égal, il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle au plus vite avant que l'érection monstre que j'arborais ne jaillisse hors de mon putain de short.

Ce n'est que lorsque je fus à l'intérieur de la pièce que je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas entré dans une salle de bain, mais plutôt dans un vestiaire rempli de serviettes.

_Maintenant j'ai l'air d'un foutu crétin. Super_. « Putain cette fille, » grognai-je avec irritation, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Je n'avais personne d'autre à blâmer que moi-même.

Après plusieurs minutes de débat interne, à enjoindre ma bite à se soumettre et à me réprimander d'agir comme l'abruti pervers que j'étais, je quittai le vestiaire et trouvai Bella au bord de la piscine, s'apprêtant à plonger dans l'eau. En la voyant si peu vêtue, je sus que j'allais devoir garder mes yeux fixés sur quelque chose d'autre que ses petits seins coquins si j'avais un quelconque espoir de sortir d'ici sans incident.

Remarquant l'expression sinistre sur mon visage, elle appela mon nom, ses yeux interrogateurs me demandant de manière éloquente si j'allais bien.

_Évidemment que ça ne va pas. Je suis un homme de trente-cinq ans qui est amoureux de sa belle-fille de dix-huit ans._

Je n'allais pas bien du tout, bon sang de merde.

Je marmottai une excuse, lui disant qu'il fallait que je retourne à la chambre, prenant soin de lui faire savoir que j'étais d'avis qu'elle devrait rester et s'amuser sans moi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me suive à la chambre. J'avais besoin d'espace et de temps pour réfléchir, besoin de me remettre la tête à la bonne place afin de pouvoir passer à travers le reste du week-end.

La déception sur son visage était évidente, me faisant sentir comme le plus gros trouduc de la planète, mais il était déjà trop tard. Bella m'assura qu'elle serait de retour dans une heure, et sur ce, je quittai rapidement les lieux, en direction de notre suite.

***~*HB*~***

Une heure s'écoula, puis une autre. Je commençais à être un peu inquiet.

Était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Bella s'était-elle fait quelques copines au bord de la piscine, perdant momentanément la notion du temps ?

Était-elle là-haut en train de discuter avec un quelconque connard dans un _Speedo _?

À cela, mes pensées commencèrent à déraper, et je me mis à imaginer un jeune quidam dans le genre baratineur contant fleurette à Bella et la ramenant à sa chambre d'hôtel pour…

_Oh, putain non… elle est à moi. D'accord, bon peut-être qu'elle n'est pas à moi, mais je suis quand même responsable d'elle, foutue merde._

Sans hésiter davantage, je filai vers les ascenseurs, ne portant rien d'autre que mon maillot de bain et une chemise dont j'avais retroussé les manches.

Au moment d'arriver au sommet de l'hôtel, je réalisai que j'avais oublié d'enfiler mes putains de chaussures.

_Cette fichue gonzesse va finir par causer ma mort…_

Les doubles portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi disparut dès que j'aperçus Bella qui se tenait là, échevelée, son corps penchant dangereusement contre un palmier en pot pour la garder en équilibre.

Elle était si manifestement ivre que ce n'était même pas drôle.

« Jésus Christ ! » M'exclamai-je, choqué d'avoir trouvé ma douce dans un tel état. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Bella que je connaissais.

« Edward, » cria-t-elle, mais le reste de ses paroles fut prononcé d'une voix tellement pâteuse que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Ensuite elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, amenant ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des miennes.

Il aurait été si facile de me perdre dans une brume de luxure, mais l'odeur de son haleine saturée d'alcool était assez rebutante pour m'empêcher de l'assaillir comme je le voulais si farouchement.

« Bella… Nom de Dieu, tu es ivre… Putain, laisse-moi te ramener à la chambre, bébé. »

_Bébé…_

Oh putain… ce n'était pas bien d'errer dans cette direction. _Et c'est elle qui est ivre…_

Heureusement, son cerveau embrouillé par l'alcool se méprit sur le sens de mes paroles, m'épargnant d'avoir à me justifier. « J'suis pas… J'suis pas un bébé. Je suis une… une… f-femme, » se lamenta-t-elle un peu avant de carrément se mettre à pleurer. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes mouiller ma chemise.

Bon sang, elle était dans un état lamentable, mais je devais admettre qu'elle avait raison. « Je sais, crois-moi. Je le sais foutrement. »

Notre badinage sans conséquences se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que j'aie transporté la pauvre petite complètement saoule à notre suite, où je dus lutter pendant au moins quelques minutes pour décider si oui ou non j'allais la mettre dans mon lit pour la nuit afin de pouvoir veiller sur elle.

Ma bite se réveilla à nouveau à cette pensée, mais je l'ignorai. Bella était ma priorité numéro un pour le moment.

Sachant que c'était pour le mieux, je la déposai à contrecœur sur le divan-lit du salon, prenant soin de la couvrir, le minuscule petit maillot blanc qu'elle portait ne faisant pas très bien le boulot.

« Bonne nuit, ma belle, » murmurai-je, déposant un baiser sur la peau délicate de sa joue. Elle remua légèrement, les mains tendues dans l'obscurité de la pièce, cherchant quelque chose.

« Edward, » soupira-t-elle alors que ses petites mains s'enroulaient autour de mon cou, m'attirant plus près comme si elle voulait me dire un secret.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demandai-je en riant un peu, me penchant nerveusement vers sa bouche.

« Mmm… c'est une autre raison pour laquelle je t'aime, » marmonna-t-elle, pouffant de rire légèrement. Mon cœur palpita dans ma poitrine à l'écoute de ses mots, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que je les entendais. Je _savais _qu'elle m'aimait, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas de la même façon que _moi_ je l'aimais.

« Ouais ? Et quelle est cette raison ? » Demandai-je, essayant de faire de mon mieux pour paraître amusé, alors qu'en réalité je sentais que je mourais intérieurement, foutrement reconnaissant que Bella ne soit sans doute pas assez lucide pour remarquer la tristesse dans ma voix.

« Hmm ? » Répondit-elle faiblement, semblant avoir oublié ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Tu as dit que c'était une autre raison… pour laquelle tu m'aimais… » Insistai-je, espérant qu'elle serait en mesure de former une phrase complète.

« Ah ouais… J'aime que tu m'appelles encore ma belle… mais… tu sais quoi ? » Sa voix était tout sucre et toute innocence, et la réponse de mon corps ne servit qu'à me faire sentir comme le plus gros pervers de la planète.

« Quoi ? » Dis-je d'une voix rauque, sentant un serrement dans ma poitrine et une tension dans ma bite tandis que j'attendais anxieusement les mots qui étaient sur le point de quitter ses lèvres douces et enivrées.

« Toi aussi tu es _mon beau_. »

**o ~ O ~ Fin ~ O ~ o**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fic. En tous cas moi j'ai eu un immense plaisir à la traduire.**

**À bientôt peut-être, au détour d'une autre de mes histoires…**

**Milk**


End file.
